Rencontre de Maraudeurs
by Fee Fleau
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Whisky, Meeting of Marauders. Fred est envoyé dans le passé. Résistera-t-il à la tentation de dévoiler leurs futurs à ses idoles ?
1. Ramener Harry

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

****

****

****

**Disclaimer**

Rien de ce qui est ici écrit n'est de moi : les personnages et les situations que vous reconnaîtrez sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire et les éventuels nouveaux personnages sont à Whiskey. Seule la retranscription française est de moi (et je suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure… à vous de juger.) Je ne reçoit aucune rémunération pour cette traduction (sauf peut-être un entraînement continu pour mes examens d'anglais qui valideront ma Licence d'Histoire, mais bon, ça regarde personne à part moi, donc je me tais et je commence…)

**Traductrice**

Fée Flea(u) (bon, d'accord, ça a planté avec ils ne prennent pas les accents et certaines parenthèses… donc ça a donné Fe Flea(u… C'est moins joli, mais on fera avec…)

**Note de Moa : **

****

Ben voilà, je sais que j'ai déjà une fic de commencée, mais je suis tombée **aïe** sur celle-ci qui parle d'un voyage dans le temps, mais pour une fois, il s'agit de Fred qui retourne dans le passé et qui rencontre ses mentors, les Grands Maraudeurs… Avouez qu'on n' y résiste pas ! Cette fic est apparemment très connue puisqu'elle comptabilise à ce jour 952 reviews mais je suppose que ce serait criminel de ne pas en faire profiter les lecteurs qui n'arrivent malheureusement pas à décrypter la langue de JKR… Donc je me penche sur la question, et si ça vous plaît, hé bien je continuerai…

**Résumé**

Fred est renvoyé dans le passé à l'époque des Maraudeurs, où il est obligé de passer son temps avec nos quatre célébrités sans pour autant pouvoir leur révéler leur futur, de peur de changer le cours des évènements…

Chapitre 1 : Ramener Harry

Fred regardait fixement la pluie qui tombait dehors. C'était l'été. Pourquoi pleuvait-il ? Ils auraient du pouvoir attraper Ron et aller jouer au Quidditch à l'extérieur, mais la pluie donnait plutôt envie de restait sous ses couvertures, et cela faisait des jours que ça durait. L'ennui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sac de Gallions que Harry leur avait donné à lui et à son jumeau dans le train du retour de Poudlard et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas aller aider George avec les Gommes Peau Bleue sur lesquelles il travaillait. C'était la toute dernière nouveauté de chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, le commerce qu'Harry avait financé en leur donnant cet or. Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil à George, Fred réalisa rapidement que son jumeau était aussi ennuyé et déconcentré que lui. De sa baguette, il triturait des morceaux de gomme déjà mâchés et essayait de les faire se mélanger.

Sentant le regard de son jumeau sur lui, George releva la tête et regarda Fred.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore nous l'enverra bientôt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. Il devrait, en tout cas, non ? » répondit Fred. « Il ne va pas lui faire passer tout l'été chez ces abrutis après ce qui lui est arrivé, si ?

« J'espère que non »

George recommença à triturer ses bouts de gomme. Quelques instants plus tard :

« Ron continue de lui écrire tous les jours ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, oui. »

« Parfait »

Après quelques instants de silence, Fred se mit à penser que s'ennuyer et être déprimé ne faisaient pas partie des sentiments avec lesquels il était particulièrement familier. Son jumeau et lui s'étaient toujours divertis ou occupés avec quelque plaisanterie ou farce qu'ils préparaient toujours avec beaucoup de minutie, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment enclins à faire de la déprime une règle de vie. Les évènements récents avaient nuis à la communauté sorcière de bien d'autres manières que celles évidentes.

George paraissait pensif.

« Quoi? », demanda Fred. George donna une pichenette à son bout de gomme qui atterrit dans le feu. Il la regarda brûler un moment.

« Tu t'es jamais demandé quand est-ce que la Carte du Maraudeurs a été dessinée ? », demanda-t-il.

Fred parut surpris.

« Non. Par qui elle a été dessinée, peut-être, mais pas quand. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont vécu pendant le règne de Tu Sais Qui ? »

« Sais pas » Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais que si c'est le cas, il se pourrait bien qu'ils soient toujours parmi nous ? Ce serait marrant que ce soit des gens qu'on connaisse. Peut-être quelqu'un du ministère ! »

Le visage de George s'éclaira à son tour. « Tu penses ! Non, ils doivent travailler chez Zonko, c'est sûr ! »

« Ou pour ces chercheurs, comment tu me les as appelés, déjà ? »

« Les Langues de Plomb ? »

« Ouais... Ou alors ils piratent les codes magiques. Ils doivent être Aurors…"

« Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux était Bill ! Ou Charlie ! »

« Pas possible. Ils nous l'auraient dit. Et pourquoi s'appelleraient-ils Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, de toute façon ? »

« Un point pour toi. »

Les jumeaux se redressèrent soudainement alors que les bruits d'un troupeau d'éléphants dans les escaliers se faisaient entendre. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron déboula dans la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gomme qui brûlait dans l'âtre, une ride perplexe se dessinant sur son front une fraction de seconde, avant de crier, surexcité : « On vient de recevoir un hibou de Dumbledore ! On va récupérer Harry ! Il faut qu'on y aille en voiture moldue pour ne pas contrarier les abrutis avec qui il vit, mais Dumbledore a dit que maintenant, il pouvait venir. Papa m'a dit de venir voir si vous vouliez venir. »

Les jumeaux firent signe que oui.

« Il était temps » dit George.

« Ouais » acquiesça Ron. « Alors allons-y » Et il repartit en courant dans les escaliers.

Les jumeaux se levèrent comme un seul homme et suivirent leur plus jeune frère jusqu'à la voiture du ministère qui attendait dehors. Les trois frères s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière. Arthur Weasley s'assit au volant et se retourna vers ses fils.

« Pas de farce. On ne s'en prend pas au garçon moldu... »

« Mais Papa, on a juste... »

« Pas d'ennuis » interrompit Arthur avant que Fred n'aille plus loin. « On va récupérer Harry avec le moins d'histoires possible, et on le ramènera avec le moins d'histoires possible. Il a assez de problème sans que vous deux lui en causiez d'autres avec sa famille. »

« Bien » dit George, pas nécessairement d'accord avec son père à propos des Moldus mais pensant que Harry avait effectivement assez de problèmes comme ça.

« Parfait » dit Arthur, en hochant la tête et en embrayant. « On est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Maintenant allons-y le plus vite possible. »

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Arthur gara la voiture devant le 4, Privet Drive et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, pensif. Il dit à ses fils d'attendre dans la voiture.

« Papa, je devrais au moins y aller » dit Ron, très sérieusement. Arthur fit face à son plus jeune fils. L'inquiétude sur son visage était touchante. Arthur compatit.

« D'accord, mais juste toi. » Ron sourit et sauta hors de la voiture.

« Alors on vient aussi » dit George.

« Vous restez là » dit Arthur en sortant rapidement de la voiture avant que les jumeaux et leur philosophie déjantée ne le persuadent de les laisser y aller. Il était plus que conscient de la réaction des Dursley s'ils voyaient les jeunes sorciers qui avaient ensorcelé leur fils, faisant grossir sa langue dans des proportions assez monstrueuses pour manquer étouffer le garçon. Il était lui-même pas vraiment sûr que sa propre présence et celle de Ron ne seraient pas de trop pour cette étrange famille.

Ron s'était déjà engagé dans l'accès qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Arthur regarda le garçon lever son poing pour frapper à la porte et hésiter alors qu'il découvrait quelque chose à côté de la porte. Arthur rattrapa son fils et suivit son regard. Il y avait un bouton avec les mots « Sonnez s'il vous plaît » gravés au dessus.

« C'est une sonnette » dit Arthur à son fils. « L'équivalent moldu du heurtoir. »

« Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à une cloche, hein ? » répondit le garçon. « Il faut juste appuyer sur le bouton ? »

Arthur acquiesça. Ron enfonça le bouton et arracha un petit bond alors que la maison toute entière se mettait à bourdonner bruyamment. Il sourit et essaya de maintenir son doigt appuyé sur le bouton. La maison émit un bourdonnement continu cette fois-ci.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant un Vernon Dursley au visage violacé. Ron fit un bond en arrière et relâcha la sonnette. Arthur sourit aimablement à l'homme.

« Bonjour M. Dursley. » dit-il en hochant poliment la tête. « Harry est-il par là ? »

« Dedans » répondit sèchement l'homme en toisant Arthur de haut en bas. Arthur s'était consciencieusement habillé comme un Moldu pour l'occasion, mais même comme ça, quelque chose chez lui paraissait visiblement ne pouvoir rencontrer que la désapprobation du gros Moldu. Arthur amorça un mouvement pour le suivre à l'intérieur. « Vous restez dehors ! » lui cracha Vernon.

Légèrement offensé et fronçant les sourcils, Arthur restait incertain quant à savoir si l'homme avait été impoli par peur, ou parce qu'il haïssait les personnes du monde magique en général, mais il resta dehors pendant que l'homme allait chercher Harry.

Comme il réfléchissait, l'attente ne fut pas longue. Harry attendait en bas des escaliers, sa valise faite, prêt à partir, et apparut rapidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. On aurait dit que le poids de ses affaires de classe allait le faire tomber tant il se hâtait, si bien qu'Arthur saisit sa malle et, souriant un « au revoir » à M. Dursley, il s'en retourna vers la voiture du ministère. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte, à son grand dam, que Fred et George n'étaient plus sur leurs sièges. Fort heureusement il apparut qu'ils étaient seulement sortis pour se dégourdir les jambes et ils ne s'étaient pas écartés trop loin...

« Tout va bien, Harry ! » hurla l'un d'eux.

Ron sourit à son meilleur ami. Harry ne lui retourna pas son sourire, pas plus qu'il ne répondit aux jumeaux. Il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à la voiture, à la suite de M. Weasley. Ron lança un regard suspicieux à M. Dursley avant de suivre son père, lui aussi. Vernon grogna et claqua la porte.

Le voyage de retour chez les Weasley se fit dans un silence embarrassé. Ron continuait d'essayer de parler à Harry qui répondait visiblement avec un enthousiasme minimal. En fait, on aurait dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse seul et apparemment, être confiné dans un espace réduit avec des gens qui essayaient de lui parler semblait le déconcerter au plus haut point. Arthur le regarda dans le rétroviseur, inquiet. Les jumeaux, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, essayaient de couvrir le calme de Harry par un maximum de bruit.

Il n'était pas maussade, et antisocial n'était pas vraiment le bon mot non plus, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont Harry se comportait avec les propres fils d'Arthur. Un bonheur et une joie de vivre qui, apparemment, manquaient. Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement vigoureux ou robuste. Contrairement aux sept fils d'Arthur, Harry était ce que l'on pouvait appelé quelqu'un d'introverti. Mais comme Harry avait plus souvent gardé ses pensées au fond de lui que le contraire, il avait toujours été un enfant très actif. Alerte et conscient. Maintenant, il donnait l'impression de s'être retiré en lui-même. Arthur prit note mentalement de parler au garçon plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au Terrier et rentrèrent en traînant les pieds dans la cuisine où Molly avait préparé le déjeuner. Elle, Percy et Ginny étaient déjà en train de manger, et les nouveaux arrivants prirent rapidement place autour de la table et se joignirent à eux. Arthur continua de garder un œil sur Harry alors que celui-ci finissait son assiette. Visiblement, l'appétit lui faisait défaut.

Quelque part, cela détendit un peu Arthur. Il restait encore quatre semaines de vacances. Temps pour Harry d'avoir de vraies vacances, loin de la pression sociale de Poudlard et des préjugés des Dursley. A regarder Ron et les jumeaux titiller Harry dans l'espoir de le faire rire à une plaisanterie ou à une autre, il était certain que le Survivant était sur le chemin de la guérison. Une vraie merveille après ce qu'il avait du subir. Mais comme Arthur avait pu l'apprendre d'expériences précédentes, Harry était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coriace et résistant...

_Voilà le premier chapter de cette fic traduite... J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche comme à moi. Je me dépêche de continuer tant que j'en ai le temps, pour prendre un peu d'avance et ne pas avoir à vous faire languir plus tard... A très bientôt. Fée _


	2. La Découverte de Fred

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

**Disclaimer**

Rien de ceci ne m'appartient. Tout appartient soit à JK Rowling en ce qui concerne les personnages, soit à Whiskey en ce qui concerne la plupart des mésaventures qui leurs arrivent. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic qui m'a séduite dès la première ligne...

Chapitre 2 : La découverte de Fred

« Tu crois qu'il va aller mieux ou moins bien ? »

« J'sais pas »

« Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? »

« Ben, vu que ce n'est pas un problème qui peut être résolu avec des farces, des paris sur le Quidditch ou une Carte du Maraudeur, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On ne peut pas effacer sa mémoire. »

« Ben, techniquement... »

« Ca n'apporterait rien de bon »

« Ouais »

Les jumeaux s'assirent en silence un moment. George lança vers le dessous de son lit un regard qui revint rapidement vers son frère.

« On ne peut pas l'utiliser. C'est complètement illégal » objecta Fred, qui avait suivit le regard de son frère jumeau.

« Et risqué » ajouta George.

Il se rappela le court débat qu'ils avaient eu pour savoir si oui ou non ils devaient acheter ce petit artéfact, plus tôt cet été-là. Il leur avait été proposé par un vieux vendeur à l'éthique discutable, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour une centaine de gallions. Avec tout l'or que Harry leur avait donné, ils avaient eu l'impression que tout était possible, et qu'avec un tel joujou, ils pouvaient devenir les farceurs les plus célèbres de tous les temps, et ils avaient donc accepté la transaction avec peu de scrupules et beaucoup d'excitation.

Cependant, après avoir payé, le bon sens était revenu et l'artéfact était resté caché sous le lit de George, un charme d'invisibilité placé dessus, là où ils espéraient, Merlin les en garde, que leur mère ne mettrait pas la main dessus.

« On pourrait avoir des tas de problèmes. »

« Et même, sans parler de se faire prendre. »

« Ouais, toutes ces histoires de couloirs du temps. T'as raison. C'est trop risqué. »

« Imagine juste qu'on le fasse quand même. On pourrait avertir Harry pour le portoloin avant même qu'il aille dans le labyrinthe. »

« Ouais, on pourrait arrêter Tu Sais Qui et l'empêcher de revenir. »

Ils fixèrent l'espace vide sous le lit. Ils savaient qu'ils ne le feraient pas. C'étaient des farceurs et des fauteurs de trouble, mais pas des criminels. Ils respectaient les lois, du moins quand elles étaient vraiment importantes.

« Va chercher quelques uns de ces bonbons pétillants moldus qui sont en bas. On peut commencer à travailler sur ces Sucettes Cheveux Crêpés dont on parlait hier. » suggéra inopinément George, avant que la tentation ne soit la plus forte.

« Ouais, ok. »

Fred se leva et se glissa dans les escaliers. Comme il était plus de minuit, il marcha tout doucement afin que ses pas ne fassent pas plus de bruit que les sons régulier de la goule qui grattait et tournait en rond dans le grenier et que ceux des ronflements qui s'échappaient de la chambre de Percy. Atteignant la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le garde-manger et attrapa adroitement quelques paquets des bonbons pétillants en question ; mais il bloqua tandis que le son d'un plume grattant sur du parchemin atteignait ses oreilles. Il suivit le son jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'arrêta quand il vit une forme assise devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Bien que celle-ci lui tournât le dos, il reconnut Harry, facilement identifiable par ses cheveux en désordre et sa petite carrure.

La curiosité de Fred était piquée. A qui écrivait Harry ? Lui et Ron avaient écrit à Hermione cet après-midi, la mettant au courant du déménagement de Harry. Impossible qu'il écrive à sa famille moldue. A Hagrid, peut-être ? Ou à Dumbledore... Fred se rapprocha petit à petit, essayant de voir ce que le garçon était en train d'écrire sans se faire remarquer. Comme Harry était totalement plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, et que Fred était fort bien entraîné à l'art qu'était celui du déplacement furtif, cela ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'on pourrait l'imaginer.

Assez proche d'Harry pour pouvoir constater qu'il écrivait effectivement une lettre, Fred décida soudainement qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Il était en train d'espionner le meilleur ami de son petit frère avec rien de mieux comme mobile que sa curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude. Décidant de se rediriger vers les escaliers sans que Harry se rende compte de sa présence, Fred jeta juste un dernier regard à la lettre et bloqua. Non pas que Harry s'était retourné et l'avait vu, mais il avait vu à qui la lettre s'adressait... Maintenant certain qu'il ne voulait pas que sa présence soit remarquée, Fred s'enfuit vers sa chambre aussi vite que possible sans faire de bruit.

« Tu les as ? » demanda George comme Fred refermait la porte derrière lui. L'expression qu'il saisit sur le visage de son frère le déconcerta. « Quoi ? »

« Harry est en bas, il écrit une lettre. » répondit précautionneusement Fred.

« Ah, ouais... » dit George, toujours déconcerté.

« Je... heu, J'y ai jeté un œil rapidement, mais Harry ne sait pas que j'y étais. »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais, elle était... heu, elle était adressée à... »

« Qui ? Dumbledore ? »

« Non, c'était... c'était adressé à Sirius. »

« Sirius ? Quoi ? Sirius Black ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Juste "Sirius". "Cher Sirius". »

« Ok. » Il y eut une pause. « Ben, on sait pas si c'est Sirius Black. Je veux dire... »

« Mais c'est pas vraiment un nom courant. »

« Non, c'est vrai... Mais pourquoi écrirait-il à... ? »

« J'sais pas. »

Ils s'assirent ensemble en silence, pensifs. C'est finalement George qui prit la parole :

« T'sais, j'ai une théorie comme quoi Tu Sais Qui est revenu à cause de Black. Je veux dire, si on y réfléchit bien : Sirius s'évade d'Azkaban, passe une année à traîner dans les environs de Poudlard pour attraper Harry ; il échoue et passe l'année d'après à essayer de trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il y arrive et BAM ! Harry est kidnappé et Cédric est tué. »

« Mais pourquoi Harry lui écrirait-il ? »

« Peut-être que Black a réussi à obtenir sa confiance par quelque moyen que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il le manipule. »

Fred réfléchit un instant.

« Ca se tient. » marmonna-t-il finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on doit faire ? »

« En parler à Papa ? »

« Ouais, ou à Dumbledore, peut-être. Même Fudge ne serait pas une idée trop folle à ce point-là, même avec la "Croisée des Chemins". Il partirait sans aucun doute à la recherche de Black dans la minute qui suit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour réfléchir encore.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Harry ? »

« Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que Black lui a dit, tu crois pas ? Je veux dire, il a au moins du le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas tué ces Moldus et ce sorcier, heu... c'était quoi son nom ? »

« Heu... Peter Pettigraw ? »

« Grow ! »

« Ah voui ! Pettigrow. »

« De toute façon, il a du convaincre Harry qu'il ne les avait pas tués. Harry n'écrirait pas à un meurtrier. »

« Non. »

« On ne veut pas le bouleverser. Je veux dire, t'as vu comment il est maintenant. Parfois on a l'impression qu'une plume le renverserait tellement il est fragile, et d'autres fois, c'est comme s'il n'était même pas là. Peut-être que nous devrions attendre qu'il soit un peu mieux. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur dilemme jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, aucun d'eux ne trouvant de solution. Finalement, un coq chanta. Le jour s'était levé. Ils n'avaient pas dormi.

_Alors, vos impressions ? Vous ne commencez pas à entrevoir par quel biais ils vont se retrouver dans le pétrin ?... Eh bien il faudra attendre le prochain chapter pour qu'on rentre vraiment dans l'action... ! En attendant, place aux RAR !_

**RAR **

**Ajariel the Bloody :** Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir un autre lecteur ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise comme ça au premier abord... C'est vrai que le début est un peu lent à se mettre en place, mais ça va venir... Déjà, ce deuxième chapter laisse entendre certains détails, et le troisième achèvera de nous mettre dans le bain ! C'est le seul « défaut » que l'on peut trouver à cette fic, les chapter sont très courts, mais j'avoue que moi ça m'arrange bien, j'ai un peu plus l'impression d'avancer lorsque je fais mes traductions... lol ! Honte sur moi !

Pour tes écrits, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller les lire, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, entre mon boulot à la fac et le retard que j'ai accumulé sur le net, plus une vie privée un peu compliquée, mais j'essayerai de venir jeter un coup d'œil un de ces quatre...

En ce qui concerne la technique de la traduction, effectivement, c'est tout un art, que j'ai appris dans une section spéciale au lycée... Le but du jeu, ce n'est pas de traduire mot à mot, même si le texte original est magnifique... C'est comme cela qu'on dénature le texte, car l'anglais et le français sont des langues foncièrement différentes qui ne se construisent pas sur le même mode : l'anglais utilise beaucoup de noms et d'adjectifs, le français préfère les verbes et adverbes... Il y a donc beaucoup de choses qu'on ne peut pas traduire littéralement. Il faut donc transposer, c'est-à-dire adapter ce qu'a voulu dire l'auteur (tu ne devrais pas être trop ennuyée sur ce point, puisque c'est toi l'auteur...) de manière à ce que les expressions anglaises soient remplacées par des expressions françaises similaires. Par exemple, l'expression familière « You're pulling my leg ! », on la traduirait par « Tu te payes ma tête », et pas par « Tu me tires la jambe... »

Voilà, je crois que j'ai dit l'essentiel... Le truc, c'est que quand tu relis ta traduction, tu dois avoir l'impression de lire quelque chose d'entièrement français, et pas de lire de l'anglais traduit... Et pour ce qui est de la poésie, C'est comme pour les expressions, la poésie anglaise est très basée sur la musicalité de la phrase ; la poésie française l'est plus sur le rythme et les sonorités, ainsi que sur les images... A toi de transformer la musicalité en rythme et sonorités, le tout avec de belles images ! Pas évident, je te l'accorde : c'est tout un art ! Bon courage... J'espère que je t'aurais éclairé(e)...

**Belval :** Eh oui, voilà le chef d'œuvre ! Merci pour le compliment sur la traduction : je viens juste d'expliquer à Ajariel the Bloody la technique que l'on m'a enseignée... Je suis contente de voir que ça fonctionne, ou du moins que je la maîtrise à peu près, rien n'étant jamais vraiment parfait, comme on l'a vu dans le train l'autre jour en épluchant les traductions de l'œuvre originale de JKR...

C'est vrai que Harry est à peu près aussi mal dans cette fic que dans le tome V de JKR... On se trouve juste après la mort de Cédric, et Harry a été confiné avec ses idées noires et sa culpabilité chez les Dursley, alors forcément, ça va mal... Mais ce que tu as vu n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'on voit dans ce chapter 2. Le premier n'était qu'une pâle annonce de son malaise !

Je ne sais pas vraiment si Harry sera au centre de l'intrigue à un moment donné, je n'ai pas encore été assez loin dans ma traduction, bien que j'ai déjà commencé le chapter 6... Il se peut que Whiskey m'ait réservé quelques surprises ! En attendant, tu n'auras la réponse complète à ta question sur la manière dont Fred va s'y prendre pour se mettre dans le pétrin qu'au prochain chapter... Faudra encore attendre ! lol ! (Sourire sadique)

Pas de bol, tu n'es que le deuxième reviewer... lol ! Je reprends le train ce week-end... Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous dimanche dans le compartiment de première classe du Brive-Clermont... ou même avant, vendredi à 17h30 dans le Clermont-Brive... !

**Alixe :** Au risque de me répéter, ta review m'a trouvée comblée au réveil (tête dans le pâté, cheveux en bataille et haleine fétide, en train de sauter partout en tapant dans mes mains et en poussant des cris de bête...! Ouf, personne n'était là, pas de témoins à supprimer ! ) C'est vrai qu'il y a une sacré différence entre lire une fic en anglais et traduire une fic de l'anglais ! Moi qui mettait un quart d'heure pour lire un chapter, il m'en faut en moyenne six (soit une heure et demie) pour en traduire un ! lol ! J'attaque en ce moment le sixième... Les cinq premiers sont prêts à poster, et m'ont pris deux après-midi de traduction intensive durant lesquels j'ai disparue derrière des montagnes de dictionnaires des synonymes et mon petit Robert franco-anglais, ainsi que le quatrième et le cinquième tome de JKR... Et oui, tout un travail de recherche ! D'où ma joie intense devant les multiples compliments dont vous m'abreuvez ! JE VOUS AIME ! lol !

Pour la méthode plus technique, se reporter à la RAR à Ajariel the Bloody...lol ! En attendant, le résumé m'avait tapé dans l'œil : c'est pas courant un voyage dans le temps de Fred... et une rencontre avec ses idoles inconnues m'amusait au plus haut point avant même de commencer à la lire... ! Seul petit défaut, les chapter sont très courts (ce qui m'arrange bien, pour ma part...) ce qui fait languir le lecteur !


	3. Ce dont il retourne

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

****

****

****

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout à eux... Sauf les mots français...

Chapitre 3 : Ce dont il retourne...

Le matin suivant chez les Weasley, le petit déjeuner fut particulièrement désagréable. Fred et George étaient étrangement calmes et ne cessaient de jeter des regards en coin à Harry. Celui-ci se contentait de touiller ses corn-flakes sans rien manger, inconscient du comportement étrange des jumeaux. En revanche, Ron le remarqua et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ses frères, se demandant quel pouvait bien être le problème. Ginny ne cessait de les regarder les uns après les autres, une expression inquiète peinte sur le visage.

Percy, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait sous son nez, se mettait dans tous ses états et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre, et même aux autres, à quel point Dumbledore était fou d'avoir séparé les forces entre le Ministère et le personnel de Poudlard. « C'est de la folie ! Il dit que "divisés, nous sommes faibles" et après il divise la Communauté sorcière qui est toute entière du côté du Bien, en deux clans distincts. Je sais qu'il est censé être un génie et tout et tout, mais vraiment, cette fois-ci, il va un peu trop loin. Tu ne crois pas, Mère ? »

« Plait-il, mon Chéri ? » demanda distraitement Molly, alors qu'elle regardait Harry qui soulevait maintenant des corn-flakes détrempés dans sa cuillère, tournant lentement la poignet jusqu'à ce qu'ils glissent, et qui, fasciné, les regardait tomber les uns après les autres dans le lait. Molly fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'écoutes, Mère ? » demanda Percy qui commençait à s'irriter de ce manque d'attention flagrant de la part de la tablée.

« Non » dit George. « Elle ne t'écoute pas. »

« Mère ! »

« Oh, désolée Percy » dit Molly, retournant à contrecœur son attention vers son fils. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais, mon Chéri ? »

« Peu importe. » répliqua Percy, visiblement froissé.

Il se fourra une pleine fourchetée d'œufs au bacon dans la bouche avant de porter son assiette dans l'évier et de disparaître dans sa chambre en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rapport inachevé. Cette sortie manqua faire s'étouffer de rire Fred...

« Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait » déclara Ron, avec une certitude absolue.

« Bien sûr que oui » le soutint Molly.

Personne ne savait trop quoi dire après cela. Les corn-flakes de Harry tombèrent à nouveau dans son bol, éclaboussant la table de gouttes de lait que Harry fixa avidement. Et tout le monde fixa Harry.

« J'ai des devoirs à faire » dit-il sans lever les yeux, et sur ce, il se leva et suivit les pas de Percy jusqu'aux chambres à l'étage.

Molly suivit le garçon des yeux avec un air désespéré sur le visage. Ron observait les membres restant de la famille.

« Je vais voir si tout va bien. » déclara-t-il, et, laissant ce qui lui restait de nourriture dans son assiette, il se lança quatre à quatre dans les escaliers pour rattraper son ami.

Molly jeta un regard suspicieux vers les jumeaux.

« Bien, vous deux, vous paraissez inhabituellement bien élevés. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? »

Fred regarda sa mère sans une once d'humour dans les yeux. « Nous sommes juste inquiets, Maman. Comme tout le monde, ici, non ? »

Molly parut s'en vouloir.

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes, mon Chéri... Désolée. »

Pour sauver les apparences, Fred se força à sourire. « C'est bon. Nous ferons juste deux fois plus de bêtises pour toi, une fois la crise passée, pour mieux la faire oublier » rétorqua-t-il.

Molly rit doucement malgré elle.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne même pas y penser » dit-elle.

« Pourtant ça t'a rendu le sourire » répondit Fred, toujours souriant.

Molly rit encore, mais cette fois, ses yeux se fermèrent pour laisser déborder des larmes. « Vous deux, alors ! » dit-elle.

George se tourna vers Fred, alarmé. Fred haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas non plus que faire dans ces cas-là.

« Tout va bien, Maman », dit doucement Ginny. « On va bien, tu sais. »

Molly chassa ses larmes et sécha ses yeux. « Tout ira bien ». Elle sourit : « Maintenant, vous trois allez au moins finir votre petit déjeuner. Allez. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

oOo

Harry s'assit dans la chambre de Ron. Il avait été laissé là pendant que Ron allait prendre une douche. Il se sentit bizarre. A la fois effrayé d'être seul avec ses pensées morbides, comme il l'avait été si souvent chez les Dursley, et heureux d'avoir un peu de solitude pour une fois, loin des regards anxieux et des conversations prudentes.

En vérité, Ron commençait à l'agacer. Vu la manière dont il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, Harry était sûr qu'il avait toujours la question "Tout va bien ?" sur le bout de la langue. La seule raison qui l'empêchait en réalité de la poser toutes les cinq minutes était qu'il avait peur de le vexer. Tout le monde avait peur de le vexer. Même les jumeaux faisaient maintenant attention à ne pas être trop bruyants ou trop drôle quand il était dans les parages. Il était sûr que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient si bizarres au petit déjeuner.

Il se demanda comment allait Sirius. S'il était occupé à "faire le tour des anciens" comme Dumbledore les avait appelés. Il aurait l'aide du professeur Lupin, bien sûr, mais Harry s'inquiétait que Sirius dût se révéler à tant de gens. Après tout, sa tête de fugitif était toujours mise à prix. Fudge y veillerait. Harry pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais le supporter s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius. Il était la lumière au bout du tunnel pour Harry. Son espoir pour une meilleure vie dans un chez-soi avec la personne qui était pour lui la plus proche de ce qu'était véritablement un parent. Harry avait besoin de Sirius pour aller bien, et ce pour bien plus de raisons qu'il ne pouvait en dire avec des mots.

« Harry... Harry ? T'es là ? » C'était soit Fred, soit George... ou les deux.

« Ouais » répondit-il. « Ouais, chui là. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les jumeaux entrèrent.

« Tu te souviens de l'or que tu nous as donné ? » demanda Fred avec un sourire.

« Oui. Oh ! Vous avez acheté des ingrédients et avez fait des farces ? Vous avez inventé quelque chose de nouveau ? » Cette idée lui plaisait bien. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, ou au moins qu'on le distraie.

« Hé bien, pas "inventé", mais "acheté", oui. On pense que tu apprécierais de venir voir. »

« Ok, alors. » dit Harry en souriant.

Il les suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre et s'arrêta au moment de passer la porte, ébahi. Les murs étaient couverts de gadgets bizarres. Des bouts de bons de commandes des Facéties des Sorciers Weasley juchaient le sol. Les balais des jumeaux étaient appuyés contre le mur d'en face et deux lits défaits trônaient au beau milieu de la pièce.

Harry resta sur place de peur de marcher sur quelque chose qui pourrait exploser. Cependant, les jumeaux naviguaient aisément dans la chambre et George était en train de chercher quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait voir sous le lit le plus proche.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi » dit Fred, s'adressant à Harry. Ce dernier ferma la porte avant de se retourner pour voir finalement ce que George tenait à la main.

Quand George émergea de sous le lit, il prétendait tenir quelque chose dans sa main gauche. Il se fendit d'un large sourire et brandit ce quelque chose comme s'il le présentait fièrement à Harry. Pressentant qu'il allait se faire avoir de quelque manière que ce soit, Harry se sentit devenir prudent, pour une fois, mais heureux que les jumeaux se sentent à nouveau capable de plaisanter avec lui. Au moins, ils ne le regardaient pas en coin comme ils l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Fred tira sa baguette de sa poche et enfreignit un règlement de l'école en la pointant sur ce que George était supposé tenir en murmurant "_Dévoile toi_". Une petite boîte apparut dans la main de George.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, curieux malgré lui.

« Ceci, » dit Fred avec panache, «...est un Retourneur de Temps. »

Harry le regarda, sceptique. Pour avoir utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour aider Sirius à se soustraire à la loi, il était plus qu'au courant des implications légales d'en garder un sous un lit dans la chambre de Fred et George.

Fred prit ce regard pour de l'ignorance due au fait qu'Harry venait du monde moldu. En effet, ce dernier était souvent perplexe devant des choses que les jumeaux considéraient comme convenues. Le jeune rouquin décida donc d'expliquer exactement ce qu'était un Retourneur de Temps.

« Non, c'est bon, ça je le sais » coupa Harry. « J'en ai déjà vu un avant, je me demandais juste où vous avez dégoté celui-ci. »

« Un gars bizarre sur le Chemin de Traverse » expliqua George tout en ouvrant la boite.

« Pour quoi allez-vous vous en servir ? » demanda précautionneusement Harry.

« On n'en est pas encore tout à fait sûrs. » répondit Fred en jetant un regard impatient à George. « On voulait juste que tu le vois. Tu sais, juste histoire que tu vois que ton argent a été bien dépensé et tout et tout. On pensait que ça te remonterait un peu le moral. » Il adressa un sourire à Harry.

Cela frappa ce dernier : ce sourire lui paraissait un peu artificiel. Quelque chose ici ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose sur lequel il avait du mal à mettre le doigt... Il ne répondit pas à ce sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il. « Les autres, et maintenant vous deux qui achetaient des artéfact illégaux ? »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. Un malaise silencieux suivit. Fred et George semblaient regarder Harry en coin à tour de rôle.

« Ben, il a pensé que ça pouvait te remonter le moral, camarade » dit George. « Tu sais, après tout ça... »

Harry les regarda suspicieusement ; ils paraissaient se sentir bien plus coupables que ce que cela méritait, il y avait autre chose. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous ne me dites pas. » dit il, complètement dérouté par ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Fred et George échangèrent un nouveau regard.

« De toute façon, on allait lui en parler. » dit Fred à son jumeau. George se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

oOo

Ayant rarement vu une expression aussi sérieuse aux jumeaux, Harry sentit son estomac commencer à se nouer. « Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit. » finit-il par demander assez fermement.

« Bien, » dit George. « La nuit dernière, Fred s'est glissé en bas pour aller chercher quelques bonbons pétillants pour une nouvelle... heu, "mission" qu'on avait prévu de commencer.

« Et j'ai remarqué que tu écrivais une lettre dans le salon. » lâcha Fred.

Harry sentit le sang refluer de son visage. Les jumeaux, qui avaient juste paru s'apprêter à raconter une de ces longues histoires excitantes où chacun jouait un rôle comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps, s'arrêtèrent en pleine lancée, à la tête de Harry. « Tu as vu pour qui elle était. » déclara celui-ci formellement.

« Oui » dit Fred.

« Et je le sais aussi, il me l'a dit » ajouta George, énonçant une évidence.

« Ecoute Harry, » dit Fred. « On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais si tu sais où est Black, tu dois en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un du ministère. »

« Oui, » renchérit George. « C'est un fou, Harry. Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. »

Harry eut l'impression que deux personnes qu'il avait toujours admirées se liguaient contre lui. Il les implora du regard.

« Vous ne comprenez pas » dit-il. « Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe. Ne dites rien de tout ça à qui que ce soit ! En particulier à qui que ce soit du ministère. » Il sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui, et aussi la panique lorsque la pensée des jumeaux parlant de ces lettres à Percy lui traversa l'esprit. « Pas même à Percy ! D'accord ! Même pas lui ! »

George, un peu soufflé par une réaction aussi violente de la part de quelqu'un qui montrait à peine ses émotions depuis des mois, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Alors qu'il le faisait, Harry fit un pas en avant pour bien insister sur certains points. George avait la gorge sèche. Il vit avec horreur le pied de Harry se poser sur un Pétard du Dr Flibuste que Fred avait laissé traîner par terre quelques jours avant.

« Harry, derrière toi ! » cria-t-il, trop tard alors que le pétard partait sous le garçon.

George réalisa que Fred aussi avait pressenti ce qui allait se passer, et qu'il avait bondi sur Harry au moment où le pétard explosait. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol, sans aucun doute roussis et brûlés par les étincelles colorées et les flammes. A peine une seconde plus tard, George sentit le Retourneur de Temps tomber de sa main alors que le souffle de l'explosion le projetait à travers la pièce, l'entourant d'une fumée opaque. Il atterrit brutalement sur le dos. Il entendit un tintement de verre brisé comme le Retourneur de Temps s'écrasait durement sur le plancher, et aperçut rapidement Fred qui aidait Harry à se remettre sur pied avant qu'ils disparaissent dans un épais nuage rouge qui montait du plancher, là où le Retourneur de Temps était tombé.

Une seconde après, ils avaient tous deux disparus.

George était assis, seul, couvert de suie, trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger.

**RAR**

****

**Kritari : **J'espère bien que vous allez devenir accro ! lol ! Pas de raison qu'il y ait que moi !

**Belval :** Nous y revoilà ! Je pense que cette fois-ci, tu as la réponse à ta question... C'est ballo, hein ? De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça ! Moralité, si vous voulez voyager dans le temps, ne rangez surtout pas votre chambre : on est bien partis, n'est-ce pas !


	4. Je vous présente M Weasley

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

****

****

****

**Disclaimer**

Rien ne m'appartient de cette superbe histoire ! Ni les personnages qui sont à JKR ni l'histoire qui est celle de Whiskey...

Chapitre 4 : Je vous présente M. Weasley...

Remus Lupin montait les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, épuisé, rêvant de son grand lit douillet à baldaquin. Il fut donc plutôt contrarié de trouver Sirius assis devant la chambre, en bloquant l'entrée, jouant avec ses lacets d'un air ennuyé.

« Interdiction d'entrer » dit-il sans accorder un regard à Remus. « Occupé. »

« Oh non, ils ne sont pas en train de... Si ? » demanda Remus avec un maigre sourire.

Sirius le fixait maintenant avec intensité. « Heureux que tu trouves cela amusant » lâcha-t-il. « Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien aller dormir. »

« Est-ce que James sait que tu es là ? »

« Non » admit Sirius avec un petit sourire. « Ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien. J'ai juste entendu des bribes d'une conversation qui paraissait plutôt privée... J'ai pas voulu les interrompre, alors j'attends qu'elle s'en aille. Ils réaliseront bientôt à quel point il est tard. »

« Où est Peter ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius se renfrogna.

« Notre cher Queudver est avec Madame Pomfresh pour un cas critique de jambes tremblantes. »

Remus parut déconcerté.

« Des jambes tremblantes ? »

« Mmm, il a fait équipe avec Rogue pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il a du rattraper. Il devrait être opérationnel demain, je pense. »

A la mention de Rogue, le duo se tut. Des voix commençaient à filtrer du dortoir.

« Je crois pas que ce soit juste une petite amourette de Poudlard, je pense que... »

Sirius commença à fredonner bruyamment. Remus sourit, il savait que Sirius ne voulait pas en entendre plus de cette conversation privée antre Lily et James. Il savait aussi que Sirius avait décidé qu'il en avait assez d'attendre, et que son fredonnement de plus en plus bruyant était autant destiné à prévenir James de leur présence qu'à noyer le son de la voix de ses amis.

Avant que James puisse ouvrir pour les laisser entrer, la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit en grand, et c'est un professeur McGonagall un peu nerveuse qui entra à grands pas dans la pièce. Ne voyant personne, elle marmonna quelque chose pour elle-même et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un curieux regard et Remus haussa les épaules.

« Là-haut, professeur ! » appela Sirius, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle.

Le professeur de Métamorphose revint rapidement dans la pièce, très surprise de voir les deux garçons debout sur le pas de la porte de leur dortoir.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je voudrais voir M. Potter, en fait. » dit-elle. « S'il est toujours réveillé, bien sûr. »

« Désolé, il dort » mentit Sirius. « Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »

« Hé bien... Oui, en fait » dit lentement McGonagall, pensive. « Oui, si votre responsable de dortoir dort, je peux bien demander l'aide de l'un de vous deux. Est-ce que l'un de vous serait volontaire pour m'accompagner au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît. Je m'expliquerai en chemin.

Elle les observa, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide. Sirius et Remus se regardait l'un l'autre. En vérité, aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait volontaire ce soir-là. Remus se sentit subitement très en colère contre James pour avoir été "occupé".

« J'y vais. » finit-il par dire. Comme il s'avançait légèrement, il murmura à un Sirius qui le regardait avec soulagement « Met un bon coup d'oreiller par derrière les oreilles de James pour moi quand il daignera enfin ouvrir la porte, veux-tu ! » Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents au loup-garou qui suivit le professeur par le passage du portrait.

« Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il, Professeur ? » demanda Remus alors qu'il suivait McGonagall dans un escalier de pierre.

« Tout était plutôt tranquille jusqu'à maintenant, Remus, et je dois vous demander de faire en sorte que cela continue ainsi, mais plus tôt dans la journée... » Elle se tut subitement et regarda par-dessus l'escalier comme si quelqu'un était en train d'écouter. Les escaliers étaient vides. Elle observa sévèrement Remus. « Nous parlerons de cela quand nous serons dans le bureau du directeur. »

Remus acquiesça, mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif, et il accéléra légèrement le pas. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Rien de trop alarmant, présuma-t-il, en regardant de plus près son professeur. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment en détresse ; un peu préoccupée, certes, mais pas en détresse. Il avait déjà compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses mangemorts dans la mesure où sa présence avait paru être une bonne solution de rechange à James, aux yeux de McGonagall. Si elle était venue à la tour des Gryffondor pour annoncer à James que la marque des Ténèbres avait été vue au dessus de la maison de ses parents, il aurait été peu probable qu'elle demandât à Remus ou à Sirius de l'accompagner à la place de James.

Quand McGonagall était apparue la première fois dans la Salle Commune, Remus s'était inquiété un instant à l'idée qu'elle ne soit encore venue délivrer une de ces terribles nouvelles à l'un des étudiants. Mais maintenant, il était plutôt curieux de découvrir ce qui avait pris au strict professeur de vouloir tirer un responsable de dortoir de son lit à une heure aussi tardive.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était un endroit plutôt familier à Remus, entre ses nombreux entretiens durant sa première année à Poudlard quand le directeur avait été assez bon pour garder un œil sur son évolution à cause de sa lycanthropie, et les nombreuses fois où on l'y avait convoqué pour avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école avec les autres Maraudeurs. Il était original, et quelque peu réconfortant, de savoir que cette visite ne comporterait ni réprimandes, ni regards exaspérés de la part du directeur.

Il suivit McGonagall en haut des escaliers mouvants, puis jusque dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore les regardait de derrière son bureau. Il parlait apparemment avec un garçon roux que Remus ne reconnut pas, qui était assis en face de lui et qui s'était lui aussi tourné pour leur faire face, les yeux grands ouverts à la vue de Remus.

« M. Potter dormait, M. le Directeur. M. Lupin a été assez gentil pour prendre sa place. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Merci, Professeur. Je devrais pouvoir m'en satisfaire. »

McGonagall inclina brièvement la tête et sortit de la pièce. Remus observa Dumbledore, attendant qu'il s'adresse à lui.

« Prenez un siège, Remus » dit-il gentiment en désignant une chaise qui paraissait particulièrement confortable près du rouquin.

Remus s'exécuta, souriant amicalement à l'autre garçon qui semblait maintenant au comble de l'excitation.

« Remus Lupin, je vous présente Fred Weasley » dit Dumbledore.

Remus, toujours incertain de ce qui se passait, sourit encore et tendit sa main à serrer à Fred. Assez brusquement, ce dernier afficha un grand sourire et serra fermement la main que lui tendait Remus. Dumbledore observait le duo avec un air bizarre. Remus se tourna à nouveau vers le directeur, se demandant toujours de quoi il retournait. Dumbledore fit face au jeune Gryffondor, affichant un air sérieux.

« Maintenant, Remus, Fred va se joindre à vous et à vos amis de Gryffondor pour la prochaine semaine. Il intégrera les cours de septième année avec vous et restera dans le dortoir des septième année avec vous. Je compte sur vous et vos camarades pour lui témoigner votre hospitalité et pour rendre son séjour aussi simple et sans histoire que vous pourrez. Je dois aussi vous demander de vous retenir de trop le questionner sur ses origines. »

Remus hocha lentement la tête, regardant Fred avec une nouvelle curiosité. Qui était ce garçon ?

Dumbledore surprit ce regard et soupira.

« Je vois déjà que ma dernière recommandation ne sera probablement pas suivie ; je vais vous donner quelques détails. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore le coupa avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« Permettez, M. Weasley. »

Fred acquiesça rapidement et jeta un petit sourire en coin du côté de Remus ce qui surprit ce dernier. Qui qu'il fut, ce garçon était amical. Remus pensa qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'être trop convainquant pour que les Maraudeurs l'accepte.

« Maintenant, » continua Dumbledore « je suppose que le meilleur moyen d'éviter que Fred soit questionné jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive est encore que j'explique qu'il a voyagé dans le temps. »

Remus loucha vers Fred, les sourcils haut levés, impressionné.

« Voyage dans le temps accidentel » précisa le rouquin qui paraissait maintenant un peu coupable.

« Oui, accidentel, » dit Dumbledore « un incident impliquant un voyage dans le temps et des pétards perdus à ce qu'on m'a dit... »

Fred continuait de sembler coupable, et ça le rendait même un peu malade, pensa Remus.

« Fred a fait un retour dans le passé de quelques années » ajouta Dumbledore. Il lança un regard entendu à Remus que celui-ci prit comme le signal, pour lui, de prendre la parole.

« Donc vous ne voulez pas que nous lui posions de questions parce que nous pourrions découvrir des choses sur nos propres futurs, ou des événements qui affecteraient notre futur à tous. Cela bouleverserait les couloirs du temps. »

Dumbledore sourit, visiblement fier de lui. « C'est exact M. Lupin. Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... La présence même de Fred n'altère-t-elle pas d'elle-même les couloirs du temps, professeur ? »

Dumbledore sourit encore, mais un peu tristement cette fois-ci, jugea Remus.

« C'est bien cela, M. Lupin. C'est pour cela que Fred restera parmi nous pendant une semaine entière. Le Professeur Downing est déjà en train de travailler sur une potion pour notre jeune ami. Sa préparation prendra un peu de temps, mais si tout va bien, elle devrait à la fois le ramener dans sa propre époque, et annuler tous les effets qu'il aurait pu avoir sur les couloirs du temps. Cependant, plus il aura d'influence sur le futur — et plus il facilitera des changements dans les chemins que le destin nous réserve — moins cette potion est susceptible d'être un succès. Est-ce que vous me comprenez bien, tous les deux ? »

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

« Remus, je vous demande de tenir les origines de Fred secrètes. Ne l'interrogez pas. Et découragez vos camarades de le questionner dans la mesure du possible. »

« Oui, Professeur. »

« Et vous Fred... »

L'intéressé leva les yeux : « Oui, Professeur ? »

« Aussi tentant que ce soit pour vous d'essayer de changer le passé ou de faire partager vos connaissances du futur aux étudiants d'ici, vous devez vous souvenir que vos chances de retourner à votre époque et de la retrouver dans l'état où elle était, risqueraient de diminuer sérieusement. En partageant certaines informations à première vue bénignes, vous risquez de compromettre jusqu'à votre propre naissance. »

Fred déglutit difficilement.

« Je veux croire que ceci n'arrivera pas. » ajouta le directeur.

Remus se sentit heureux de ne pas être à la place de Fred, et il se demanda même s'il ne serait pas plus sûr, et plus sage, de le confiner pendant une semaine dans une pièce où il ne pourrait faire que des dommages minimum sur les couloirs du temps. Il se demanda même si Dumbledore n'avait pas quelque raison personnelle de permettre à Fred de se mêler aux autres étudiants.

Depuis que la guerre contre le Mage Noir avait débuté, Remus avait commencé à apercevoir à quel point le vieux directeur pouvait être rusé. Alors que Dumbledore avait renvoyé les deux garçons, et confié à Remus le soin de mener Fred jusqu'à la Salle Commune, le jeune homme décida qu'il devait juste faire confiance à Dumbledore, quoi qu'il puisse en découler au bout.


	5. Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette époustouflante histoire... ! Dommage !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue...

Fred regarda son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui marchait devant lui dans le corridor. Il était un peu plus petit que la dernière fois où Fred l'avait vu, et — si c'était possible — plus mince aussi. Il paraissait également en meilleure santé. La vie n'avait pas encore marqué ce Remus Lupin-ci comme elle le ferait à son vieil homologue. Les quelques fils gris dans ses cheveux étaient toujours présents, mais moins nombreux, et moins évidents. Fred se souvint qu'il devrait appeler son ancien professeur "Remus" et non "Lupin" comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

« La Tour de Gryffondor est par là » indiqua Remus en montrant le chemin. Il s'était retourné vers Fred, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Fred se rendit compte que de cette manière, Remus essayait de savoir s'il était à Gryffondor ou pas. S'il connaissait déjà le chemin de la tour, cela prouvait qu'il en était un. Ou alors c'est qu'il appartenait à une autre maison et qu'il avait réussi à atteindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à un quelconque moment de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Fred sourit. « Oui, je sais » dit-il en accélérant le pas pour suivre le jeune sorcier. « Je suis un Gryffondor moi aussi. »

Remus lui rendit son sourire. « Je me doutais que tu en étais un. » répondit Remus, énigmatique.

Une pensée vint à Fred, une pensée qui l'étreignit si fort qu'il rattrapa Remus et saisit son bras. Ce dernier parut surpris et haussa les sourcils, demandant par là à Fred de quoi il s'agissait.

« McGonagall a dit qu'elle allait chercher le responsable de dortoir » dit Fred. « Quand elle est revenue, elle a dit que "M. Potter" n'était pas disponible. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de James Potter ?

Remus plissa les yeux. La curiosité qu'il avait ressenti jusque là ne faisait qu'augmenter en lui. En fait, il dut se mordre la langue pour empêcher la question "Comment connais-tu James ? " de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Oui » dit-il à la place. « James est le responsable de notre dortoir. »

Fred sentit le sang refluer de son visage. Parce que même si James dormait maintenant, il serait certainement réveillé le lendemain matin, et non seulement Fred devrait rencontrer le père mort d'un garçon qu'il considérait presque comme un frère, mais surtout il devrait rencontrer le père du garçon qu'il avait perdu quelque part dans les couloirs du temps, ce dont il se jugeait responsable. Harry n'était pas apparu dans le Hall de Poudlard en même temps que lui.

Quand le Retourneur de Temps avait explosé, ils avaient tous les deux été transportés de leur propre époque. Fred en était sûr puisqu'il se souvenait parfaitement avoir essayé d'agripper fermement Harry par son T-shirt quand ils avaient été projetés dans le temps et l'espace. Mais il avait perdu prise, et maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où était son ami. Il pouvait même être dans les Temps Sombres, à ce que savait Fred.

Fred en avait parlé à Dumbledore, bien sûr, et le vieux sorcier avait promis de faire de son mieux pour retrouver le garçon. Mais même Dumbledore ne savait pas grand-chose sur qui était Harry, sur son rôle dans la guerre et sur son lien de parenté avec un étudiant actuel de Poudlard. A chaque fois que Fred avait essayé de lui en parler, Dumbledore l'avait coupé, clamant que les couloirs du temps avaient été bien assez bouleversés, et que plus Fred lui parlerait, plus il risquait d'altérer son futur. Considérant l'état du Monde sorcier à son époque, Fred s'était demandé si ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Dumbledore. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Remus regardait Fred avec une expression incertaine sur le visage.

« James n'est pas si effrayant, tu sais » dit-il prudemment.

Fred sentit ses entrailles faire des nœuds à l'intérieur de lui. Si seulement Lupin savait.

« Sirius est bien plus effrayant » continua le loup-garou avec un sourire désabusé.

Fred le regarda avec un regard perçant. « Excuse-moi... qui ? »

« Me dis pas que tu connais aussi Sirius ! » demanda Remus, montrant maintenant ouvertement son désarrois aux réactions de Fred au nom de ses amis.

« Sirius Black ? »

« Mm hm »

« Sirius Black était à Gryffondor avec toi et James Potter ! »

Remus fixait Fred, complètement décontenancé par ce que ce dernier devait savoir. Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas le questionner, mais Fred lui rendait la tâche infiniment difficile. D'après les réactions de Fred, Remus présumait que James et Sirius étaient célèbres, ou alors que Fred connaissait personnellement les deux sorciers adultes. Remus réalisa aussi plutôt rapidement qu'avec les exclamations énigmatiques de Fred, James et — surtout — Sirius seraient beaucoup plus enclins à interroger Fred jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent tout ce que le garçon savait de leur futur. Il se retourna vers le voyageur dans le temps.

« Ecoute, Fred, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais, ou ce qui s'est passé dans le futur, mais quoi que ce soit, ou sera, tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça quand on aura rejoint la tour de Gryffondor. Les autres n'étaient pas là quand Dumbledore nous a parlé des couloirs du temps. Ils ne se rendront pas compte à quel point il est important qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. Si tu laisses entendre à James ou à Sirius que tu sais la moindre chose sur leur futur, ils te pourriront la vie jusqu'à ce que tu leurs dises tout ce que tu sais. Ils ne prennent pas trop les choses au sérieux, ces deux-là, tu sais. Alors sois prudent, ok ? »

Soudainement face à un Remus Lupin qui ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus au professeur qu'il avait connu, Fred sourit à cet avertissement. Ce garçon tout menu, du même âge que lui, venait de le décrypter en seulement quelques minutes. Pas étonnant que Dumbledore l'ait accepté malgré sa lycanthropie.

« Pas de problème » dit-il, retombant dans ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de désarmer les gens avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de juste leur raconter qu'ils seront deux fameux joueurs de Quidditch, Aurors, ministres de la Magie, auteurs connus et en général, assez célèbres pour que tout le monde sache qui ils sont ? »

Remus lui rendit son sourire machiavélique, réalisant que Fred dissimulait ses vraies pensées à propos des deux Maraudeurs, et aussi qu'il pourrait sûrement concurrencer ces deux-là, tant en esprit, qu'en enchantement.

« Tout ira bien » dit-il simplement.

Ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Caverne de Dragon » lui dit Remus.

« Hors du lit à cette heure ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu vaseuse. « Où sont les trois autres qui vous accompagnent habituellement dans vos sorties nocturnes ? »

« Heureusement, ils dorment. » répondit Remus.

Le portrait bascula, et les deux garçons entrèrent.

« Ca n'a pas vraiment changé. » remarqua Fred, observant les étendards, les escaliers et les cheminées. « Ah si, ces chaises sont différentes. » dit-il en les désignant.

« J'aime ces chaises » remarqua juste tristement Remus.

« Ouais, elles sont confortables » dit Fred. « Je me demande pourquoi ils les ont jetées. Elles ont probablement mal vieilli, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ouais. Les dortoirs sont en haut. »

Remus s'engagea dans les escaliers, Fred sur les talons. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, des cris et des rires parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

« Oh, Seigneur ! » soupira Remus. « Il faudra excuser l'idiotie ambiante qui les entoure. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Fred.

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents. Remus ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se mangea un oreiller en plein dans la mâchoire.

« Désolé ! » beugla James qui ne paraissait pas désolé le moins du monde alors qu'il attrapait l'oreiller de Peter et le balançait sur Sirius qui avait réussi à piquer la cape d'invisibilité de James et à qui il manquait le tronc. Il rit en déviant l'oreiller du coude, saisit un souaffle d'entraînement, et le jeta à James. Remus s'interposa et brandit sa baguette.

« _Inanimente !_ » cria-t-il, arrêtant la balle en plein vol avant même que James ait une chance de se baisser pour l'éviter.

« Allez, heu ! » cria Sirius entre deux rires. « Toi aussi, il t'as enfermé dans le couloir avec moi ! » plaida-t-il en se redressant et en gesticulant comme un acteur shakespearien. « Lily ! Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trou... heu, salut ! » Il s'arrêta de faire le pitre et fit un petit geste embarrassé vers Fred.

« C'est qui ton ami ? » demanda James qui essayait de ne pas rire pendant que Sirius tentait de s'extirper de la cape d'invisibilité.

« Voici Fred » dit simplement Remus, ne sachant trop comment expliquer le reste.

« Fred Weasley », précisa le nouvel arrivant en avançant à grand pas vers James, lui tendant la main.

« James Potter, » répondit-il ; puis hochant la tête vers Sirius. «...et voilà Sirius. »

Sirius pliait précautionneusement la cape et la rangeait dans la malle de James. Quand ce fut fait, il revint vers le groupe et tendit lui aussi sa main...

« Salut » dit-il avec un sourire tordu.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent bizarres. Pendant un moment, Remus eut terriblement peur que Fred refuse de serrer la main que Sirius lui avait offerte, ou qu'il ne réponde pas. L'expression sur le visage du rouquin était teintée d'indécision. Il hésita assez longtemps pour que James lève un sourcil en direction de Remus. Le jeune loup-garou s'agita inconfortablement.

Le sourire accueillant de Sirius s'évanouit et il fixa intensément Fred. Il ne renoncerait pas à lui tendre la main tant que Fred ne l'aurait pas serrée ou ouvertement rejetée. Fred soutint cet intense regard quelques secondes avant de serrer la main qu'on lui offrait. La température de la pièce semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés. Bien que les deux garçons aient relâché leur prise, chacun continuait de fixer l'autre. Fred fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel.

Ayant remporté la bataille, Sirius dit à Remus :

« C'est pas un étudiant, si ? »

Ce fut Fred qui répondit « Dans à peu près... douze ans, oui. » Il sourit.

« Douze ans ? » demanda James.

« Tu a voyagé dans le temps. » constata Sirius, très sûr de lui.

Fred acquiesça. « Tu es rapide » observa-t-il tout de même avec quelque modération.

« C'est ce qu'ils me disent. » confirma Sirius sans montrer aucune expression en particulier.

Tentant de faire retomber la tension, Remus toussota bruyamment. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas censés lui poser de questions. Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait que c'était dangereux. Vous savez, avec toutes ces histoires de... »

« Couloirs du temps. » acheva James pour lui-même. « Nous pourrions changer le cours des choses si nous en savions trop. »

« Exactement. »

Sirius dévisageait toujours Fred. « Alors tu ne devrais pas tarder à naître. » présuma-t-il, après avoir calculé dans sa tête.

« C'est exact. » répondit le rouquin, légèrement sur la défensive.

« Hmmm... » marmonna Sirius.

Remus lui lança un sale regard. Sirius n'était pas loin d'effrayer Fred, et comme il était bien dans la nature de cette forte tête de Sirius d'émettre des jugements péremptoires sur les gens, le jeune loup-garou sentit qu'il avait beaucoup dramatisé la chose. L'hésitation de Fred l'avait vraiment agacé, voire irrité.

« Rhh, j'enrage de ne pas pouvoir te poser les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres » dit James, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de l'attitude de Sirius. « Comme, comment se déroule la guerre ? Combien de temps a-t-elle durée ? Non, ne réponds pas. » ajouta-t-il voyant que Fred ouvrait la bouche. « Je comprends pourquoi je ne dois pas te le demander. »

« Il m'a déjà dit qu'il était à Gryffondor. » dit Remus. « Je pense que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a mis ici avec nous. »

Il regarda plus particulièrement Sirius en disant cela. Celui-ci parut intéressé, et il lança un regard désabusé à Remus. Comme ce dernier l'avait deviné, l'appartenance de Fred à la maison de Gryffondor avait servi à faire réviser son jugement négatif à Sirius à propos du nouveau venu. Et Sirius était parfaitement au courant de la raison pour laquelle Remus avait révélé cette information.

« Et bien dans ce cas, il est plus que bienvenu ! » déclara James.

« Heureux d'être accepté. » apprécia Fred.

Il n'avait pas saisit toute la conversation subtile entre les trois Maraudeurs, mais il comprenait qu'il avait fait une erreur en hésitant à serrer la main de Sirius. James et Remus ne pouvaient pas savoir qui était réellement leur ami, et Fred n'avait pas à le leur dévoiler. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous saufs, et l'Histoire les avait vu sortir de Poudlard vivants. Fred se sentait pour l'instant plus concerné par sa propre sécurité. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne dormirait pas tranquille tant qu'il serait forcé de rester dans ce dortoir. Cela l'avait surpris de trouver Sirius si normal pendant un moment. La manière dont il avait charrié James lui était tellement familière. A la maison, il était le co-roi du pays des moqueries. Mais le regard que lui avait lancé Sirius l'avait gelé jusqu'à l'os.

« Alors ? Quel lit dois-je prendre ? » demanda-t-il en simulant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Celui de Peter, je suppose. » répondit Remus. « J'imagine qu'ils amèneront un autre lit pendant qu'on sera en cours demain. Une bonne chose que Peter soit coincé avec Pomfresh, en fait. »

« Ouais, de toute façon... » répondit sinistrement Sirius.

« On choppera Rogue plus tard. » promit James, peu enthousiaste malgré tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient tous étendus dans leurs lits respectifs, éveillés. C'était la première nuit que Fred passait sans que son jumeau dorme dans la même chambre.

* * *

_Alors... Il se trouve que cette traduction a été dégagée de par les grands pontes du site, pour — soi-disant — fautes de grammaires, d'orthographe et de ponctuation (sic !)... je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je trouve ça ridicule, surtout quand on voit ce qui peut circuler sur ce site... Donc voilà, j'ai tout reposter, et j'en profite pour rajouter ce chapter... Bonne lecture, et vos réactions sont les bienvenues...

* * *

_


	6. James et Fred

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Comme d'habitude ? D'accord, d'accord... Tout appartient à JK Rowling et à Whiskey...

* * *

RAR :

**Blue Cinnamon ex L'auteur :** Coucou : Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux noms dans mes reviews... Pour répondre à ta question, dans la fic originale, ce n'est mentionné explicitement nulle part... Par déduction, et du fait que Harry écrive une lettre à Sirius et soit complètement déprimé, je dirais que c'est juste après la mort de Cédric, donc entre le tome IV et le tome V...

**Mélanie Black :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur... J4ai un peu traîné ces derniers temps, l'explication est à la fin de ce chapter... Désolée encore...

**Fenice** : Bonjour ma chère ! Et oui, _ils _ont fait ça ! Mais bon, je reste fidèle malgré tout, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi ils l'ont fait... Dans mon résumé, j'avais écrit TRADUCTION en majuscules... C'est interdit... J'ai corrigé, et j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes...Sinon, effectivement, il n'a jamais été question que les jumeaux soient mis au courant des affaires de l'ordre, et donc de l'innocence de Sirius avant cet été-ci... normalement. Donc pour Fred, Sirius reste le meurtrier des Potter, et donc le responsable du malheur de Harry qu'il considère comme son propre frère... La question reste : va-t-il découvrir qui est le véritable traître, et surtout, jusqu'où peut-il aller dans son aveuglement ?

**Kritari :** Zut, je viens de me rendre compte que tu me poses la même question que Fenice... lol ! Donc la réponse à ta review se trouve... deux lignes plus haut... Bizou et merci de continuer de me lire... Ca me fait très plaisir !

**Ce baratineur :** Coucou mon p'tit baratineur ! C'est pour toi que je postece chapter ! Notre rencontre fortuitede ce matin m'a rappelé qu'avec un ou deux chapter d'avance, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser dans le silence radio, même pour cause de partiels hautement dangereux et déterminants pour mon futur... Voici donc la suite avec toutes mes excuses...

**Samantha** : Bonjour Sam ! Bienvenue dans la courte liste de mes reviewers... Comment vas-tu ? Comme je l'ai expliqué à Fenice, je pense avoir compris la raison de mon "dégageage de fic" : dans mon ancien résumé, le mot traduction était écrit en majuscules, ce qui est apparemment interdit... J'ai donc corrigé l'erreur, et a priori, il ne devrait plus y avoir de "surprises intempestives" de ce genre... Contente de te compter parmi nous, et contente que cette histoire te plaise... A bientôt...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : James et Fred

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Fred était arrivé, et James avait développé une réelle amitié pour lui. Il était bruyant, vif d'esprit, prompt à la rigolade, et surtout, il était très drôle. Bien plus rapide que James lui-même pour trouver une plaisanterie en toute situation. Il lui avait fallu un quart de seconde pour détester Rogue, saisissant chaque occasion de mettre l'adolescent au nez crochu au centre de toutes les plaisanteries, et d'en faire la victime de toutes les farces. Un an plus tôt, James aurait trouvé cela incroyablement amusant, mais après les événements de l'année précédente, cela l'amusait déjà beaucoup moins. Apparemment, il en allait de même pour Remus, dont les sourires crispés, quand le rouquin et le Serpentard se retrouvaient en cours, ne permettaient pas le moindre doute.

Cependant, Sirius trouvait cela on ne peut plus amusant, ce qui était une bonne chose selon James, puisqu'ils semblaient s'opposer sur tout autre point. Chose que James aurait bien été en peine d'expliquer, il lui semblait qu'au fond, les deux garçons avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être, finalement, que c'étaient ces similarités qui les opposaient. James savait que c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient, parfois. Mais il avait aussi le sentiment glaçant que c'était quelque chose dans le futur de Sirius qui était à l'origine de ces tensions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était plus que probable quand il se souvenait de la première réaction de Fred envers Sirius.

James savait que Sirius pensait la même chose. Ce dernier ne le lui avait pas dit, mais James était assez proche de lui pour le connaître au moins aussi bien que lui-même.

La froideur de Sirius envers Fred ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la nuit de l'arrivée de ce dernier. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme Fred devait le soupçonner, d'une quelconque antipathie, ni même d'orgueil froissé par le refus d'une franche poignée de main. James le suspectait d'avoir peur. Peur du fait que Fred sache quelque chose à propos de lui que lui-même ne saurait pas. Quelque chose d'assez sombre pour qu'un type jovial hésite à lui serrer la main.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Sirius aurait simplement harcelé Fred pour qu'il lui révèle les informations qu'il détenait et dont il crevait d'envie de prendre connaissance. Mais dans ces circonstances-ci, il se retenait pour deux raisons : la première était l'avertissement de Dumbledore et de Remus à propos des couloirs du temps ; la seconde : Sirius savait à quel point Remus serait irrité s'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Depuis l'incident avec Rogue et le Saule Cogneur, Sirius marchait sur des œufs avec Remus, et comme Remus avait demandé très sérieusement de se retenir de poser des questions sur le futur, Sirius faisait un effort supplémentaire pour garder ses questions pour lui-même.

James n'était pas sûr que Sirius aurait avoué tout ceci lui-même, ni même qu'il aurait défini son comportement comme tel. Sirius Black n'était pas vraiment le plus adepte de l'introspection. C'était ce qui les différenciait l'un de l'autre. James avait tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées, alors que Sirius cherchait plus l'action. A part ça, ces deux-là étaient tellement semblables dans leurs attitudes que James avait déjà entendu les professeurs plaisanter en disant qu'ils étaient inséparables. Même physiquement, ils se ressemblaient, étant tous deux grands et minces, avec des cheveux noirs indomptables.

Heureusement, Sirius avait trouvé toutes sortes de raisons idiotes pour expliquer son antipathie pour Fred, et Fred, pour sa part, évitait soigneusement Sirius, bien que James n'ait pas manqué de remarquer les regards insidieux que Fred jetait occasionnellement à son ami. Regards qui remettaient clairement en question le droit de vivre de Sirius.

James avait également remarqué la lente mais constante baisse d'enthousiasme de Fred. Pas son enthousiasme pour une chose en particulier, mais seulement son enthousiasme, dans le sens général du terme.

Voila où ç'en était. Contre tout sens commun, James avait décidé de poser quelques questions à Fred à propos de sa vie. Il s'était promis de ne rien demander de trop précis. Après tout, il n'était pas fou, et il prenait l'avertissement du directeur très au sérieux. Il poserait juste quelques questions sur la vie même de Fred. Essayer de deviner d'où il venait. Peut-être trouver un petit indice sur la raison de son antipathie pour Sirius. Il devait y avoir une raison toute simple à cela, et James brûlait de la connaître.

James avait pris son temps, et beaucoup de précautions. Il avait remarqué que Fred avait l'habitude de se coucher assez tard. Il était toujours le dernier à regagner le dortoir. Et, maintenant qu'il y repensait, le premier aussi à se lever les matins. Là, il était assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, fixant les flammes, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de James. Peter, Sirius et Remus était déjà montés se mettre au lit.

James s'approcha doucement, et, s'assit discrètement dans un des autres fauteuils. Fred lui lança un regard et ébaucha la moitié d'un sourire.

« Salut »

« Salut »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. A observer Fred de plus près, il apparut soudainement à James que des gens de son époque devaient lui manquer, et il essaya de s'imaginer lui-même à Poudlard au temps de ses parents. Imaginer Poudlard sans les autres Maraudeurs ni Lily était assez intimidant.

« Les gens de chez toi te manquent ? »

Fred leva les yeux, surpris. En fait, il était en train de penser à George, resté au Terrier, qui devait expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Fred et à Harry.

« En fait, oui. »

« Quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Fred lança un regard à James et décida rapidement que parler de l'existence de George n'aurait pas tellement d'effets sur le futur.

« Mon frère jumeau, George. »

James le fixa : « Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un deuxième comme toi ? »

Fred sourit : « Ouaip »

James sentit l'excitation monter en lui. « Vous avez du faire des tas de trucs avec ça. Vous avez déjà échangé de places ? »

« Heu, pas souvent. C'est plus une sorte de plaisanterie courante que quelque chose qu'on utiliserait pour piéger les gens. Ce serait un peu malhonnête, tu crois pas ? »

« Ouais, j'imagine »

Fred parut pensif. « Hey, James... Il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'assez important. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour vous de répondre à ça, c'est juste moi qui n'ai pas le droit de répondre à vos questions. »

« Mmm »

« Voila, j'ai remarqué quelque chose, hier. Tu te rappelles ce mot que vous vous êtes fait passer en Métamorphose ? »

« Ouais » répondit James, complètement incertain sur ce qui allait se passer.

J'ai remarqué que tu as signé "Cornedrue". Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Il fixait James intensément. James se sentait comme s'il repassait ses BUSEs et que la réponse à cette question était primordiale.

« Juste un surnom » répondit-il, ne voulant pas révéler la véritable origine de ce nom.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait Fred, et il demanda : « Les autres, ils ont aussi des surnoms ? »

« Heu... Oui » répondit James.

« Ce ne serait pas Queudver, Lunard et Patmol, par hasard ? »

James offrit un demi sourire à Fred. « Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

Fred eut un air bizarre, quelque chose entre le sourire et la grimace. « Oh, c'est juste qu'en première année, George et moi avons volé une certaine carte dans le bureau de Rusard. On a deviné comment ça marchait. Vos surnoms sont plutôt voyants dessus. »

James rit franchement et ouvertement. « Alors comme ça, la Carte du Maraudeur est passée aux mains de la prochaine génération de trouble-fête de Poudlard. Fantastique ! Vous l'avez toujours ? »

« Nan » dit Fred. « On la connaît par cœur. On l'a donnée à un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'un passage pour sortir de Poudlard et de se pervertir un peu en passant. »

James s'interrogea sur le soudain écart mélancolique de Fred.

« Sirius, c'est Patmol » révéla-t-il, rusé, essayant de ramener la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Ouais » dit Fred, acerbe.

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda James sur un ton léger, bien qu'il pût sentir la colère qui émanait du ton de Fred.

Fred resta silencieux pendant un moment. Et soudainement, il se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas devant l'âtre.

« C'est ridiculement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir changer ! » dit-il, dans ce qui ressemblait dangereusement au début d'une tempête. « Je veux dire, chui là ! Juste quand les choses sont sur le point de se mettre en route, mais complètement impuissant et j'ai pas le droit de changer quoi que ce soit ! Je suis assis juste là, avec toi parmi toutes ces personnes ! Juste à regarder tout ça se passer ! J'ai entendu Peter parler de Tu-Sais-Qui avec Lupin, et je... »

Il s'arrêta, presque aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé, un doigt levé dans les airs comme pour illustrer ce point. James le fixait, essayant de saisir l'ensemble de ce qu'il disait et de l'interpréter. Lentement, le regard de Fred revint se poser sur James.

« Lunard ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait juste d'avoir une révélation.

« Il est en haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Lunard ! C'est trop drôle ! » Et Fred commença à rire.

James avait conscience que tous les muscles de son corps venaient juste de se tendre. Il fronça les sourcils vers Fred. Celui-ci le regardait, souriant toujours, amusé. Son sourire s'effaça devant le visage de James.

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda James en contrôlant le ton de sa voix.

Fred l'observa. « Ce n'est pas tellement un secret dans le futur. Quelques personnes sont au courant » répondit-il prudemment.

James lui lança un regard dur. « T'amuse pas à raconter ça autour de toi, ou ça ira mal... »

Fred fronça les sourcils à son tour, et hocha la tête : « Pour qui tu me prends ? »

James hésita. « J'en sais rien » finit-il par lâcher. « Je vais au lit »

Il grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir. Il observa longuement le lit à baldaquin de Remus. Le loup-garou était caché derrière les rideaux, mais James pouvait se le représenter. Dormant comme un nouveau-né et complètement sans défense.

Parfois, la vie était vraiment injuste.

* * *

_Ca faisait un bout de temps, je sais... Au risque de vous décevoir, je vous annonce une- j'espère - courte traversée du désert... Il se trouve que j'ai planté mon premier semestre, et qu'il me faut impérativement rattraper celui-ci par un deuxième semestre éblouissant... ce qui est loin d'être évident... Donc comme c'est pas gagné, je m'interdis tout écart fanfictionnel en dehors de mes quelques lectures habituelles... Ce chapter était déjà traduit, et le prochain également, c'est pourquoi je le poste, pour essayer de vous faire patienter un peu..._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir vous ingliger cette attente frustrante, mais ce ne sont - malheureusement- pas les fanfic qui me feront vivre, et mes études doivent primer... En espérant que ce chapter vous aura plu... Je devrais refaire surface d'ici un mois au plus tard, je pense..._

_En attendant, vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, elles me font chaud au coeur, et me donnent une raison en plus de ne lâcher ni études, ni écriture... Merci pour votre soutien..._

_Fée_

* * *


	7. Discussion dans le donjon

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR :**

**Belval :** Merci pour ta review ! La première depuis… pfiou, un sacré moment ! Faut dire qu'avec le temps que j'ai mis à poster un chapter, je suis impardonnable… C'est clair que Fred n'est pas très prudent dans ce qu'il dit, mais pourtant, si on y réfléchit bien, il fait bien plus que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer de sa part dans cette situation ! La preuve dans ce chapter…

Pour Harry, c'est le prochain chapter… J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore lu la suite, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'imagine que Harry connaissant la vérité il pourra aisément expliquer à Fred… A moins qu'il ne soit pas à la même époque ! Mais là, après je n'en sais plus rien ! lol !

Je t'ai aperçu à Carrefour samedi dernier, après-midi. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'interpeller… Dommage !

**Rebecca-Black : **Contente que ça te plaise…

**Ce baratineur… :** Oulala, mais t'inquiète pas ! Tu me harcèles pas du tout ! Au contraire, tu me changes les idées et m'encourage, et me montre que ce que j'écris, ou traduis, intéresse les gens… C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, et il vaut largement un autographe sur un original au crayon à papier… lol ! Sinon, hé bien les voila les réactions de Sirius et de Fred… J'attends ta review en portugais avec impatience ! MDRRR ! A bientôt…

**Kritari :** Merci de ta compréhension… Je vais quand même faire un effort. Au moins pour la traduction, ça me permet toujours de réviser mon partiel d'anglais… lol ! En revanche, pour Menés à la baguette, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps…

**Lazoule :** Coucou, contente que tu aimes… C'est vrai que c'est vraiment pas courant que les jumeaux voyagent dans le temps, et alors Fred tout seul d'un côté, et Harry de l'autre, encore moins ! C'est ce qui m'a séduite dans cette fic, en plus de l'humour et de la vraisemblance des sentiments décrits… Voilà, j'espère que ce chapter te plaira tout autant… Pour Harry, les nouvelles, c'est dans le prochain chapter. Quant à la réaction de James vis-à-vis des révélations de Fred, il faut s'imaginer qu'il s'agit d'une époque où même s'ils sont encore à Poudlard et qu'ils sont encore relativement insouciants, ils ont des échos des trahisons qui se déroulent à l'extérieur, et qu'ils en ont eu un récent aperçu avec l'épisode où Sirius balance Remus à Severus une nuit de Pleine Lune… Ils sont sur leurs gardes et cherchent à protéger Remus au mieux, ne serait-ce que pour se faire pardonner la trahison de Sirius…

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Discussion dans le donjon...

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il lui fallu une seconde ou deux avant de réaliser que James avait plaqué sa main sur sa figure afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit en se réveillant.

La main se retira et Sirius regarda sa montre. « James, il est quatre heures du mat' » chuchota-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?»

« Juste une petite discussion » répondit James. « Salle Commune. Vient »

Il se glissa entre les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Sirius et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte.

Sirius suivit rapidement. L'expression sur le visage de James était plus que sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers l'âtre de la cheminée devant laquelle James et Fred avaient parlé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

« Fred... »

Sirius lança un regard acéré à James. « Tu lui as posé des questions ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'ai deviné quelques petits trucs »

Sirius attendait plus d'informations. Mais James restait planté là, l'air soucieux.

« Des petits trucs comme... » demanda Sirius, qui commençait à s'agacer. Rien que le fait d'aborder le sujet Fred avait tendance à sérieusement le mettre sur les nerfs. La présence d'une personne qui détient des informations sur votre vie, suffisantes pour que le simple fait de vous regarder la révulse le mettait plutôt en rogne. Et le fait que Fred ait fait copain copain avec ses trois camarades de chambre et amis n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Il sait pour Remus »

« Quoi ? » Sirius s'attentait à des révélations sur lui, pas sur Lunard.

« Il sait pour tout ce qui concerne sa lycanthropie. »

Sirius essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau. « Et en ce qui concerne les animagi ? Il sait pour ça aussi ? »

« Sais pas. S'il le sait, il n'a rien dit »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration. « Bon, il ne peut rien dire, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, toi tu savais déjà qui il était, donc il pouvait te le dire sans risque, mais s'il le disait à n'importe qui d'autre, ça foutrait le bordel dans les couloirs du temps. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Faut quand même qu'on parle avec lui. Pour être sûr que tout est clair là-dessus »

« Je savais pas trop s'il fallait en parler à Remus »

« Non. Il s'inquiète déjà assez comme ça »

James scruta le visage de son ami. Ils pensaient tous deux à l'incident de l'année d'avant avec Rogue. Aux trois semaines durant lesquelles Remus avait refusé de parler à Sirius. A leur relation qui n'avait plus jamais été comme avant. Il apparut soudainement à James que Sirius était maintenant hyper protecteur avec Remus. Il avait tiré des leçons de son erreur, mais à un point tel qu'il était devenu trop protecteur avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au secret du loup-garou.

« Fred agit déjà de façon assez bizarre envers toi, Sirius, ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas moi-même » dit prudemment James.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme un abruti avec moi ? » demanda Sirius.

« J'sais pas. J'allais essayer de le faire causer cette nuit, mais au lieu d'aborder le sujet Sirius, il a ramené la discussion sur Remus. »

« T'as essayé de le faire causer ? » James acquiesça. « Mais, et les couloirs du temps ? »

James paraissait très sérieux. « Je pense que c'est plus important »

Sirius ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais à ce moment précis, son cœur avait pris la taille d'une pastèque et s'était logé au fond de sa gorge.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il marchait sur des œufs avec ses amis après qu'il ait failli faire arrêter Remus par les envoyés du Ministère des créatures magiques dangereuses et après que James ait failli mourir en essayant de sauver Rogue ; après tout cela, que James déclare que la triste situation de Sirius était bien plus importante que la stabilité du Destin en lui-même, était un grand pas vers un retour à leur vieille amitié telle qu'elle était auparavant.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté de la loyauté de ses trois camarades de chambre quelles qu'aient été ses fautes, Sirius avait un besoin maladif de retrouver la vieille alchimie qui avait existé entre les Maraudeurs.

Il sourit à James. « T'inquiète. Je ferai gaffe »

* * *

Fred vagabondait quelque part au troisième étage. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et il avait laissé les Maraudeurs depuis un petit moment afin de pouvoir explorer un peu le château. S'il devait y passer encore ses cinq prochains jours, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se familiarise avec les changements qu'il y avait eu pendant les vingt ans qui séparaient cette époque de la sienne. Il avait déjà découvert que trois passages secrets qui existaient à son époque avaient jusqu'ici représenté une menace pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Il se demanda qui les avait créé et pourquoi. Il se doutait bien que l'un des maraudeurs sinon les quatre devaient être derrière tout ça. Ca l'avait fait rire au début. Ces quatre-là avaient été ses héros depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Mais finalement, ce rire prit un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Il avait pensé à demander à James s'il pouvait jeter un rapide coup d'œil de l'actuelle carte du Maraudeur. Il lui aurait dit ce qui avait changé depuis. En tapant sur une pierre plus ronde que les autres pierres d'un mur avec sa baguette, il avait découvert qu'il y avait un passage secret à découvrir.

« Il faut que taper dessus six fois… »

Fred fit volte face si vite que la tête lui en tournât.

« Sirius ! »

Le plus grand des deux garçons sourit. Fred essaya de se détendre.

« A mon époque, c'était seulement trois fois. J'imagine que le sort perd de son intensité avec le temps……… Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Sirius sortit un bout de parchemin. Il fallut quelques instants à Fred pour réaliser que c'était la carte du Maraudeur. Elle n'avait pas ce vieil aspect déchiré et mystérieux qui avait interpellé Fred la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'était juste un bout de parchemin plié, parfaitement ordinaire.

« Il parait que tu connaît ceci… Entre autre… »

Fred essayait désespérément de rester calme… Mais c'était plutôt difficile compte tenu du fait qu'il était seul dans un couloir désert avec un tueur en série… Sirius rejoignit nonchalamment Fred, sortant sa baguette puisque Fred avait la sienne… Fred se tendit, mais laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement lorsque Sirius utilisa simplement sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage secret.

Il vit l'irritation passer sur le visage de Sirius comme une ombre tandis qu'il se baissait pour entrer dans le couloir secret. Il avait entendu le soupir.

« Tu viens ? » lança-t-il à Fred quand les ténèbres l'eurent avalé.

Fred regarda le passage qui s'ouvrait devant lui, dubitatif. C'est un raccourci vers les donjons. Il débouchait dans la cachot voisin de la salle de Potions. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas suivre Sirius là-dedans.

« Lumos »

Une lumière blafarde brilla dans le passage, éclairant le visage de Sirius de la façon la plus grotesque qui soit, tenant sa baguette à hauteur du bassin. Fred le soupçonna soudain d'avoir fait ça exprès pour le déconcerter.

« D'accord » répondit Fred, relevant le défi et s'engageant dans le passage après le maraudeur, le mur se refermant sur eux.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le donjon.

Sirius jeta rapidement un sort sur la trappe au-dessus de leur tête, la faisant basculer silencieusement. Fred le suivit et la referma derrière lui. Il se releva pour voir Sirius qui le toisait du regard. Il le toisa à son tour, sa main à portée de sa baguette.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce donjon abandonné ; Fred pressentit la confrontation qui allait suivre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, Weasley ? » demanda Sirius, sur un ton faussement badin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ? Tu veux bien être plus précis, Black », répondit froidement Fred. Il pouvait sentir ses poils se dresser sur ses bras.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. Il y a quelque chose à propos de moi qui te défrise, et je veux savoir quoi. J'ai battu ton équipe à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, peut-être ? Ou alors j'étais Auror dans la même équipe qu'un de tes frères ? Il a été tué par des mangemorts et j'ai survécu ? A moins que j'ai couché avec ta sœur et que tu ne me l'aies jamais pardonné. Mais quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Fred le fixait, la colère émanant de tout son être. Les crimes que Sirius avait listés étaient si peu importants à côté de la réalité qu'il sentait bouillir son sang. Ce Sirius, ce jeune Sirius allait grandir pour devenir un monstre, et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il allait faire, il venait juste de banaliser la mort de ses victimes. LA mort de James. L'image de James et Sirius faisant les imbéciles en Histoire de la Magie la veille, riant et se donnant du coude lui donnait envie de hurler. A la place, il se força à une voix calme.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Mais laisse moi juste te dire ça : tu ne seras jamais Auror, ni joueur professionnel de Quidditch, et si jamais, tu entends, si JAMAIS tu t'approches de ma sœur, je te tue. »

Sirius sentit le sang refluer de son visage. Il ne savait pas trop quelle réponse il attendait de Fred à propos de son futur. Une explication, peut-être. Plus vraisemblablement un refus catégorique. Mais cette attaque personnelle l'avait soufflé. Fred avait rendu ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Sirius parfaitement clairs en le regardant de travers et en l'évitant, mais de voir la rage dans les yeux de ce garçon maintenant, c'était comme si Sirius s'était pris un coup de marteau. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

La colère et la confusion lui firent lever sa baguette et la diriger vers la poitrine de Fred. Un sentiment de satisfaction malsaine le submergea lorsqu'il vit la panique dans les yeux de Fred.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé », dit-il, furieux d'entendre sa propre voix trembler.

Ce qui arriva après se passa si vite que Sirius ne sut jamais vraiment comment c'était arrivé. La plupart des étudiants de Poudlard auraient été complètement paralysés à la perspective que Sirius Black pointe sa baguette sur eux, mais Fred Weasley, lui, avait plongé sur Sirius, saisit le poignet qui tenait sa baguette et le poussa de sa main libre contre le mur, presque frénétiquement.

Choqué, mais pas assez pour complètement perdre le contrôle de la situation, Sirius réussit à échapper à l'étreinte en se tordant le bras, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait réussit à plaquer Fred contre le mur. Cependant, sa baguette avait roulé sur les pierres.

Sirius regarda Fred dans les yeux. Ils étaient tout deux complètement immobiles, comme s'il s'agissait maintenant d'un simple combat de volontés.

Sirius détacha chaque mot très clairement : « Raconte à quiconque quoi que ce soit à propos de Remus, et je te tue. »

Fred se contenta de le fixer.

La bataille semblait finie et chacun relâcha sa prise sur la robe de l'autre.

Sirius récupéra sa baguette et sortit.


	8. Harry Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR :**

**Fenice**Et oui, Fred est comme ça, sanguin et pas mal crétin, mais toujours fier, loyal et courageux: un Gryffondor en somme! lol! Pas grand'chose sur lui dans ce chapter-ci, mais plutôt ce qu'on attendait tous: Harry II le Retour! Cette fic aurait pu s'appeler Retour vers le Futur!

**Lazoule:** Hé hé, on n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien, ma chère(cf. RAR à Fenice.) Sirius est bien un peu obligé d'être surprotecteur envers Remus, ne serait-ce que par souci de rédemption après le coup du Saule Cogneur. Mais on dira que c'est la culpabilité qui le pousse à agir ainsi, ça rendra le sentiment plus naturel et ça évitera de porter tout jugement de valeur morale à son encontre… Vois un peu ce chapter, je ne le trouve pas dégoûtant non plus… Le rat en prend pour son grade…

**Syerra:** Et oui, il y a une thèse qui dit que l'on ressemble à la personne avec qui on s'entend le moins bien dans sa famille… Poudlard étant une grande famille, et les Gryffondor une cellule familiale encore plus fermée, sans parler du club très select des Maraudeurs, on peut sans aucun doute juger que Fred et Sirius sont les plus proches… C'est pour cette particularité que j'ai choisi cette fic: les jumeaux dans le passé, c'est déjà rare, mais un jumeau et Harry, ça l'est encore plus. Le tout est très humoristique et assez imagé pour faire rire. Quant aux chapter courts, s'ils ont tendance à exaspérer le lecteur, ils me réjouissent tout particulièrement quand il s'agit de les traduire! Il m'a fallu une petite journée pour traduire celui-ci (pas très très productive, je l'avoue, mais j'ai fait d'autres choses en même temps…) et c'est pas toujours possible avec mon emploi du temps de faire mieux, mais je devrais pouvoir trouver assez de temps maintenant que mes partiels sont quasiment finis… En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs et d'avoir de belles reviews comme la tienne! Merci!

**Héloïse Evans:** Me voilà, me voilà! Ne t'agite pas tant, tu risques de faire des courants d'air! Non, sans rire, je sais que j'ai été un peu longue, et ma fic principale en a également souffert, mais ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que j'ai commencé la fac cette année, et qu'à trop lire et écrire des fics, j'en ai planté mon premier semestre… Résultat, il a fallu mettre les bouchées doubles pour le second, et je t'assure que même comme ça c'est pas gagné! Alors maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus que mon partiel d'Anglais et mes rattrapages au mois de juin, j'en profite pour: 1) me remettre à jour. 2) éviter de me faire décapiter par les lecteurs impatients. 3) faire de l'anglais… 4) me faire plaisir aussi, parce qu'il m'arrive accessoirement d'avoir une vie privée, avec des obligations… Mais je pense que tu sais déjà tout ça, alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapter et que tu pourras lire les prochains assez rapidement… Que la force (et la patience) soit avec toi, Jeune Padawan!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Harry Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer...

Peter Pettigrow descendait rapidement jusqu'au Grand Hall. Encore en retard ! C'était pas croyable ! Et puis, où était James ? D'habitude, il s'en remettait à James pour lui rappeler l'heure. Il avait déjà passé trois montres cette année. Il avait un certain don pour les perdre, et à un certain moment dans les deux dernières années, James était parti en croisade pour s'assurer que Peter serait toujours à l'heure. Mais James s'était enfui quelque part avec Remus, et Sirius avait baragouiné quelque chose à propos de la Carte du Maraudeur avant de les retrouver au cours de Métamorphose. Du coup, Peter avait passé trop longtemps dans la Salle Commune, chauffée par un bon feu, et il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il dérapa au détour d'un couloir, manqua tomber, se rattrapa juste à temps, et frissonna : le couloir devint si froid que son estomac se noua.

La peur commençait à monter, et, partie de ses pieds, elle commençait à atteindre le niveau de sa taille lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça devait probablement être une sorte de farce des Serpentard. Il n'allait pas tarder à voir débarquer Rogue, ou Nott, ou n'importe qui se campant devant lui, une baguette pointée dans sa direction. Bien que ses pires peurs de Détraqueurs — ou même pire, de Voldemort lui-même se tenant devant lui — aient été chassées de son esprit par cette logique, son anxiété ne diminua pas pour autant. Les autres n'étaient pas là pour le protéger.

Il envisagea brièvement de se changer en rat et de s'enfuir avant que quiconque puisse le voir, mais il décida finalement que non à la pensée de ce que lui feraient James ou Sirius s'il se faisait prendre. Sans parler de la rapide condamnation à Azkaban dont il écoperait pour être un animagus non déclaré.

« Argh ! » fut le cri qui lui parvint de derrière lui, suivi d'une bourrasque qui l'assomma au moment où il essayait de se retourner, et du bruit mat d'un corps heurtant la pierre. Les grognements et les gémissements de quelqu'un de battu et meurtri accompagnèrent le réchauffement progressif de l'air et la dernière rafale de vent.

Peter se releva lentement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. N'en trouvant aucune, il se retourna vers là d'où était venu le bruit mat du corps tombé, derrière lui, cherchant en même temps la personne qui devait avoir jeté le sort, décidément heureux que ce sort glacial ne l'ait pas pris lui pour cible, plutôt que cette forme étalée sur le sol.

Ne voyant aucun signe des responsables de cette farce, Peter se concentra sur la victime, et découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de James. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O de surprise pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se rue vers son ami tombé pour l'aider à se relever.

« James ! James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il avait saisi le bras du garçon quand il remarqua que les vêtements que portaient James étaient plutôt inhabituels : à peu près cinq fois trop grands pour lui, et sûrement pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, il portait un jeans et un tricot. Il avait aussi l'air d'être plus petit. Mais peut-être était-ce du aux habits trop amples.

« James ? » dit-il, troublé.

« James, c'est moi, c'est… » Peter s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase tandis que James le regardait. Ce n'était pas James ! Juste quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à James.

L'étranger le fixa pendant un moment, et Peter pensa qu'il commençait à le reconnaître, mais le garçon paraissait troublé et désorienté. Il arracha son regard de Peter et observa les détails du couloir.

« Je suis à Poudlard, » dit-il.

« Heu… Ouais, » répondit Peter qui commençait vraiment à se sentir nerveux. « Hey, tu veux que j'aille chercher un professeur ? Je vais en Métamorphose. Je peux prévenir McGonagall. Elle pourra, heu, elle pourra… » Il se tut encore tandis que le garçon qui n'était pas James le fixait intensément. Peter réalisa que c'étaient ses yeux qui le différenciaient de James. De grands yeux verts, froids. Ceux de James étaient amicaux et noisettes.

« Queudver ? » finit par demander le garçon.

Peter se crispa en entendant son surnom.

« Heu, oui, » dit-il, « Et toi ? »

Mais le garçon s'éloigna précipitamment de lui, sur la défensive. Il tenait maintenant une baguette à la main, et la pointait sur Peter.

Peter se releva le plus vite possible, cherchant sa propre baguette en tâtonnant, et tressaillit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa poche. Le garçon la lui avait volé !

Ils se faisaient face. L'étrange garçon lançait des regards nerveux autour de lui dans le couloir sans cesser de brandir la baguette contre Peter, sur la défensive. Sa main tremblait. Peter eut la désagréable sensation qu'il allait recevoir un sort.

« Regarde, » dit-il en levant bien haut ses mains désarmées, « Regarde, je veux juste que tu me rendes ma baguette. » Le garçon l'ignora cependant et descendit soudainement le couloir à toutes jambes, loin de lui. Peter resta là à fixer l'endroit où il était un instant plus tôt pendant un moment, puis jeta un coup d'œil alentour à la recherche d'un éventuel témoin pour confirmer ce qui venait de se passer. N'en trouvant pas, il se dépêcha d'oublier tout ça et courut en Métamorphose. Il avait besoin de McGonagall.

Un instant plus tard, il déboulait dans la classe de Métamorphose, hors d'haleine et le visage rouge.

Chacun leva le nez de ce qu'il faisait et le fixa, y compris McGonagall.

Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement.

« M. Pettigrow, si vous tenez à arriver en retard à mes cours, ayez au moins la dignité d'arriver sans déranger le reste de la classe. » Quelqu'un gloussa. « Asseyez vous. »

Elle retourna vers son tableau où elle avait tracé des diagrammes pour expliquer comment métamorphoser des ustensiles de cuisine en meubles de salon. La classe retourna à ses prises de notes, quelques traces de sourires persistant sur leurs visages.

Cependant, Peter ne bougea pas.

« Professeur ! » explosa-t-il.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

McGonagall paraissait maintenant irritée. « Asseyez-vous Pettigrow," dit-elle fermement.

« Professeur, il y a un garçon bizarre qui court dans les couloirs, et il a pris ma baguette ! »

La classe se mit à ricaner bruyamment. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en empêcher.

McGonagall parut consternée par eux tous. « Silence ! » Ils se turent.

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement à Peter. « C'était un étudiant ? »

« Il ne portait pas d'uniforme, il portait des vêtements moldus, et heu… hé bien… » McGonagall haussa un sourcil. « Hé bien, il ressemblait à James, Professeur ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas des rires qui accueillirent cette révélation, mais des chuchotements et des murmures. De tous, sauf des quatre alignés dans la rangée du fond. Le visage de James était figé sur une expression de surprise et de curiosité, Remus fronçait les sourcils, Fred avait l'air de vouloir sauter de sa chaise de joie, et Sirius jetait à Fred un regard que Peter ne put interpréter.

McGonagall fit face à la classe. « D'accord tout le monde, d'accord ! » La classe se tut à nouveau. « Je vais chez le directeur pour l'informer de la situation. Je veux que vous restiez ici et que vous commenciez à lire le chapitre quatre de votre texte. Je reviens dans un instant pour continuer cette leçon. Pettigrow, vous venez avec moi, je veux que vous racontiez au directeur ce qui c'est passé. » Elle posa une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de Peter et le fit sortir de la pièce.

La classe commença instantanément à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Fred se retint pendant deux secondes avant de se jeter sur la porte juste après le duo. Il fallut un quart de seconde à Sirius pour le suivre. James et Remus se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de les suivre.

Lily resta sur sa chaise, mais appela « James ! Hey, où est-ce que vous… ? »

Mais James n'entendit pas la suite, il s'était précipité derrière Sirius.

Les quatre garçons ne prirent pas la même route que McGonagall et Peter, tous sachant qu'il atteindrait le bureau de Dumbledore bien plus rapidement s'ils empruntaient le passage des toilettes du quatrième étage.

Fred se pressait en premier, six marches devant les autres. Il pouvait les entendre derrière lui, mais il ne pensait pas spécialement à eux à ce moment précis. Il voulait rejoindre Harry — parce qu'il était sûr que c'était lui le garçon bizarre. L'espoir flottait dans son estomac comme une petite fée. Il n'avait pas perdu Harry, finalement ! Il n'était pas coincé dans les Temps Sombres ! Fred pourrait regarder James dans les yeux maintenant !

Il sortit par la trappe du passage secret, et atterrit dans les sanitaires des garçons, au quatrième étage. Plus que deux tournants et il serait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait que c'était là qu'Harry irait. C'était là que lui-même était allé quand il était apparu trois jours auparavant dans la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il tourna le coin du couloir et s'arrêta net. Il y était. C'était Harry !

Le garçon le regardait. Il était évident qu'il avait entendu le vacarme des Maraudeurs galopant dans le couloir derrière lui.

« Fred ! » cria-t-il. « Je croyais que tu étais perdu dans les … » Il s'arrêta comme Sirius apparaissait dans le hall derrière Fred, presque instantanément suivi par James et Remus, ces dernier hors d'haleine.

Ils frissonnèrent tous, tous essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient, à l'exception de Fred. Le côté embarrassant de la situation lui apparut soudain, quand il se souvint de la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite à Sirius la nuit avant l'accident.

Ce fut James qui fit le premier mouvement. Il s'avança vers Harry, la main droite tendue.

« James Potter, » dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Harry, » répondit Harry en serrant la main qui lui était offerte, fixant James comme s'il était tombé des étoiles.

Fred observait la scène avec des sentiments un peu confus. Il avait l'horrible impression que Harry allait lâcher quelque chose d'irréparable dans le genre : « Mais tu es mort ! »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Remus dans un souffle, surprenant Fred qui avait oublié qu'il était là.

« Harry Potter », murmura Fred, « Le fils de James. »


	9. Dans le dortoir

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR :**

**Ce baratineur… :** Merci pour ton assiduité ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir que tu viennes me lire ! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours ton manuscrit… Notre archange m'en a parlé lui aussi : c'est ton plus grand fan ! Félicitations… Si tu veux publier, je te ferai de la pub… ! Effectivement, Whiskey prend des risques, mais je pense qu'il a prévu une « potion magique » pour réparer les dégâts… Regarde un peu dans ce chapter…

**Lazoule :** Effectivement, je crois que Whiskey passe maître en la matière pour ce qui est de se démarquer des histoires auxquelles on pourrait être tentés d'assimiler celle-ci. Et puis, tomber sur Peter, quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on ait le rat en question, c'est le pire/meilleur cauchemar qu'on pouvait rêver, non ! Pour la réaction des Maraudeurs… La voici, la voilà… Bonne lecture !

**Rebecca-Black :** Hé, hé ! C'est notre réaction à tous : Ryry II, le retour ! MDRRR ! Le voilà dans ce chapter… pas beaucoup, mais on aura son point de vue dans le prochain normalement… Gros bizouxxx

**Skyblack4 :** De rien, tu sais, c'est un véritable plaisir de traduire, pour moi. Et cette fic n'est pas trop compliquée du point de vue de l'écriture. L'intrigue est plutôt bien ficelée et originale, alors je me fais plaisir. Si ça vous fait plaisir aussi, alors je suis comblée ! Merci pour tes encouragements…

**Fenice :** D'accord avec toi pour la traduction de « dignity »… J'étais tellement dans le pâté quand j'ai traduit le chapter 8 que je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais impossible de trouver une meilleure solution sur le moment. On m'aurait posé une question, je crois que j'aurais répondu en anglais, alors pour ce qui est des expressions françaises ! Pour ce chapter, j'ai eu quelques difficultés aussi : trois mots qui n'étaient pas dans le dictionnaire. C'est donc le contexte qui a prévalu, mais comme il est assez large… Et une expression typiquement anglaise qui m'a occupée pendant deux heures et demie ! « to be mad as a cat with claws to match » : littéralement « fou comme un chat qui aurait des griffes à limer/à égaliser »… Va traduire ça ! lol ! Mon en encyclopédie des expressions concernant les chats n'a rien donnée, et pas mieux avec le Robert et Nathan de l'Anglais contemporain qui possède quand même pas mal de ressource de l'anglais contemporain… A s'arracher les cheveux… L'attitude de James… Vis-à-vis de Pettigrow ou de Harry lorsqu'il le trouve dans le couloir ? De toute façon, je l'aime bien tout court dans cette fic. Il est assez attachant !

**Lenaleonyde1138 :** MDR ! Ca me fait très très plaisir que tu sois venue lire cette traduction ! J'ai fait un bond de cinquante centimètres quand j'ai vu que tu avais laissé une review… lol ! Effectivement, les chapters sont courts, et en général, coupés à des moments de grand suspense. Ca risque de changer si on en croit Whiskey (cf. note de l'auteur à la fin du chapter…). Pour ton intuition sur le type louche sur le Chemin de Traverse, je peux pas te dire… J'en suis arrivée à un stade où je découvre la fic en même temps que vous… Mais je retiens ton intuition… ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit du tout !

**Luce.W :** Voilà la suite… Te plaira-t-elle ? Whiskey nous gâte : il ose des choses que peu d'auteurs tenteraient… !

**Agena :** Bonjour Agena… J'avoue que ta review m'a laissée perplexe… Pour quelle raison veux-tu que je t'écrive à chaque chapter ? Tu voudrais relire mes chapter ?... Sinon, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies cette fic. Bizouxxx

**Kritari :** C'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent d'oublier de reviewer un chapter… Ca m'arrive assez souvent pour que je ne t'en veuille pas du tout ! Merci pour le compliment et les encouragements…

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Dans le dortoir…

« Je crois bien qu'il ne m'aime pas » constata Peter, morose.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Peter. Pourquoi ne t'aimerait-il pas ? C'est le fils de James, Merlin ! C'est Fred qui pose problème. Tu aurais du le voir avant ! Un vrai fou furieux ! »

Les maraudeurs étaient assis en cercle dans le dortoir, dans différents états de confusion.

James avait appuyé son dos contre la fenêtre, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux, un Vif d'Or emprisonné dans sa main gauche, les yeux fixés sur lui. Ses petites ailes battaient frénétiquement.

Remus était assis en tailleur par terre, et examinait la Carte du Maraudeur.

Peter, dos au mur, se tordait les mains anxieusement.

Sirius était perché au bout de son lit dans ce qui aurait pu être une pose nonchalante si tous les muscles de son corps n'avaient été contractés.

« Ils sont toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore » déclara Remus. « Harold James Potter » Il regarda James, légèrement amusé : « James, tu as appelé ton gosse comme toi : c'est triste, tu sais. »

« Je me demande qui est la mère ? » dit Sirius.

« Qu'entends-tu par "fou furieux" ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel : « Oh, je lui ai déjà fait péter les plombs avant ! J'avais été discuter avec lui de pourquoi il était si bizarre à propos de… tout ça, et il est tout bonnement sorti de ses gonds ! M'a dit que si je couchais avec sa sœur il me tuerait ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas commenter.

« Lily ? » dit James pour lui-même.

« Lily quoi ? »

« La mère de Harry. »

« Oh. Ouais peut-être. Un peu dur à dire quand même. Peter, t'en penses quoi ? Tu l'as vu mieux que nous. »

Peter réfléchit un moment. « Ben, je pense surtout qu'il ressemble vachement à James » finit-il par dire.

James et Sirius se contentèrent de le dévisager.

« Sans blague, Queudver ! »

Peter rougit.

« OK, ils sortent du bureau. McGonagall se dirige par ici avec eux. Ah non, elle va à la salle des profs, Harold James Potter et Frédéric Weasley sont les seuls à prendre le chemin de la tour. » Remus jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ses trois amis. « Ils viennent » répéta-t-il. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers James.

James se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers sa malle. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant de l'avoir atteinte et fit volte face. Il parut hésiter sur la direction qu'il voulait prendre et finit par tourner sur lui-même avant de se poser maladroitement en plein milieu de la pièce, portant inconsciemment une main à ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils se dressaient bien sur sa tête.

« C'est ton fils, il t'aime » dit Sirius qui regardait James comme s'il était un parfait idiot.

« C'est un adolescent, il me déteste » répliqua James, réussissant presque à se donner le ton sarcastique qu'il voulait.

« Ils montent les escaliers… ils sont devant le dortoir des troisième année… devant le nôtre… »

Ils se regardèrent tous nerveusement. Rien ne se passa.

« Ils sont toujours devant notre porte… »

Ils attendirent.

« Toujours devant notre porte, probablement en train d'avoir une bonne grosse conversation avant d'entrer ici et de briser toute cette tension excessive… »

Ils jetèrent un regard de travers à Remus et rirent nerveusement avant de retourner leur attention sur la porte.

La poignée tourna. Fred ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il parut un peu déconcerté de les trouver tous en train de le fixer. Puis il vit la carte étalée sur les cuisses de Remus et hocha la tête dans sa direction avec un petit sourire.

« Donc vous savez qu'il est juste là dehors… »

« Ouais » dit James. « Est-ce qu'il va venir discuter avec nous ? »

« Heu, ouais, mais heu… je dois d'abord vous dire deux ou trois choses » dit Fred, adressant un regard d'avertissement à James. « Primo, Dumbledore a fait le même discours à Harry qu'à moi et à Lup… Remus… quand j'ai atterri ici. Pas de questions à propos du futur, on ne peut pas vous dire, couloirs du temps, bla bla bla. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

« Secondo, même si Harry n'a que quinze ans, il a insisté pour être mis avec nous. Ils ont conjuré un autre lit pour lui. Oh, heu… ils devraient. Ah, regardez, ça y est !

Et effectivement, il apparut qu'un autre lit était en train de se matérialiser le long du mur. Tout le monde l'observa, puis retourna à Fred.

« Tertio, Harry et moi sommes arrivés ici à partir du même accident de retourneur de temps. Parce qu'il n'a pas été utilisé correctement, il a été brisé et nous avons été séparés, mais heureusement, pas de beaucoup. Et il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce cas-là, au cas où vous voudriez savoir. Juste Harry et moi. »

« Et enfin, je ne veux pas que sous aucun prétexte Harry sache que je suis en train de vous dire ça, mais il a subi de véritables épreuves un peu plus tôt, et je ne parle pas seulement du voyage dans le temps. Il y a… d'autres choses dont on ne peut pas parler. Alors ne le harcelez pas, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. » Il adressa cette fois-ci un regard d'avertissement à Sirius. L'expression de celui-ci resta prudemment neutre.

Fred les regarda chacun leur tour. S'il essayait de jaugeait leur réaction vis-à-vis de ce qu'il venait de dire, il était déçu. Chacun était assis, perdu dans ses pensées et ne laissant rien filtrer de celles-ci.

Finalement, James lança un regard dur à Fred : « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que mon fils était perdu avec toi ? Il aurait pu être perdu au XVe siècle en Chine pour ce que tu pouvais en savoir, et tu n'as jamais rien dit ! Tu n'as même jamais dit que tu le connaissais ! »

Il connaissait la réponse à cette question bien sûr, mais tenant compte du fait que Fred avait révélé quelques petits faits à propos de sa famille et de Remus avec un soupçon de provocation, James sentait bien que « ça pourrait affecter les couloirs du temps » n'était pas une excuse assez valable. C'était quelque chose que James avait le droit de savoir, non ?

Ce fut Remus qui répondit : « Les couloirs du temps, James. Et s'il avait dit quelque chose ? Et si ce qu'il aurait pu te dire t'avait poussé à essayer d'avoir des enfants plus tôt ? Ou plus tard ? Ou pas du tout ? Il aurait pu très facilement empêcher la naissance de Harry. Et le fait qu'ils soient là tous les deux peut encore le faire… »

Fred parut sincèrement effrayé pendant un moment. « On ne peut pas laisser cela de produire ! » dit-il avec une telle véhémence que tout le monde le fixa.

« D'accord avec toi » dit Remus, en balançant un regard en biais à James et à Sirius. Les deux acquiescèrent. Ca allait contre leur instinct, mais ils comprenaient cette logique, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas totalement la panique de Fred.

En fait, ce à quoi Fred avait pensé, en dehors du fait que perdre Harry aurait un peu comme perdre Ron, c'était que sans Harry, Voldemort serait probablement toujours au sommet de sa puissance. Sans Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, le monde magique serait à coup sûr à genoux. En fait, cette deuxième époque leur offrait une chance d'arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne se relève, mais sans Harry… Fred frissonna.

« Est-ce qu'on peut le faire rentrer, maintenant ? » demanda Sirius en regardant la porte avec curiosité.

« Heu, oui, d'accord » dit Fred avec une certaine appréhension.

La main de James retourna se percher dans ses cheveux.

Fred tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Harry se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur. Fred jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs avant de s'avancer sur le pallier et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu leur as parlé ? »

« Ouais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

« Je crois que James… ton père… est un peu nerveux. Lupin, j'en sais rien. Tu sais comment il est… Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Peter, le gars dont tu as eu une trouille bleue quand tu t'es réveillé en face de lui, et quelqu'un d'anxieux naturellement. Et Black… » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Il parait enthousiaste à l'idée de te rencontrer. »

Harry hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire.

Fred fronça les sourcils. Sur le chemin en revenant du bureau de Dumbledore, il avait été mort d'envie de questionner Harry à propos de la lettre qu'il l'avait vu écrire à Sirius, mais la vue de plusieurs visages sur les tableaux l'avait fait taire. Il avait appris à ne rien faire ou dire de compromettant devant les tableaux dès son plus jeune âge. Ils parlent.

Ils avaient été dans le bureau de Dumbledore tout l'après-midi et même au dîner. Les Maraudeurs avaient été renvoyé en cours avec des détentions et pas plus d'explications dès que McGonagall était arrivée à la gargouille, Peter sur les talons. Tous, sauf Peter, qui avait été invité à parler très brièvement avec le directeur, avant d'être lui-même renvoyé en classe.

« Une autre chose que tu dois savoir. Les Maraudeurs, comme ceux qui ont rédigé la Carte du Maraudeur… » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « … ce sont eux. Ils sont les Maraudeurs. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Fred le regarda, surpris.

« Lupin me l'a dit quand j'étais en troisième année. » Harry prit une grande respiration. « OK, laisse tomber. »

Et sur ce, il passa devant Fred, entra dans le dortoir et s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin. Les quatre garçons le fixaient. Au début, ça le mit très mal à l'aise. Il l'était toujours quand on le fixait comme ça. Puis il profita de cette opportunité pour les observer chacun leur tour.

James était le seul à être debout, et il faisait une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Harry. Si on oubliait ses yeux noisette, l'absence de cicatrice et le fait que James, de manière assez évidente, était obligé de se raser chaque jour, Harry aurait eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

Sirius se releva lentement. Harry fut heureux de constater que ses yeux n'avaient pas cette lueur morbide qu'ils avaient toujours eue depuis qu'il le connaissait. Ses cheveux étaient courts et tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux. Tout en lui criait qu'il était trop cool pour aimer l'école. Harry se demanda comment Fred avait réagi à ça, sachant que la seule expérience qu'il avait du Sirius Black de leur époque était celle de photos sur lesquelles il était squelettique et sale.

Lupin le regardait avec une expression neutre. Il n'y avait pas encore de fils gris dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas non plus encore de rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir à peu près l'âge de Harry, alors qu'il savait qu'il avait en fait pas loin de dix-sept ans.

Il observa Peter en dernier. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire. Harry se contenta de le regarder sans faire de commentaire.

« Allez, Queudver, balance ! » dit Sirius, qui observait également Peter.

« Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma baguette ? » gémit Peter. Tout le monde, sauf Harry, commença à rire. Harry ne rendit pas la baguette.

« Est-ce que tu l'as ? » demanda James.

« Non » mentit Harry. « Je ne l'ai pas. Je l'ai jetée. »

« Il faudra qu'on la cherche demain, alors » déclara James. Harry lui servit un petit sourire forcé.

« Bon » commença Sirius, souriant soudainement à Harry. « Evidemment, nous voulons tout savoir de toi. Je sais, pas de grosses questions, mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir une chose : est-ce que tu aimes, ou non, jouer au Quidditch ? »

Harry lui sourit aussi. « Ouais, quelquefois. »

Fred manqua s'étrangler de rire. « "Quelquefois" tu dis ! C'est le meilleur pilote de balai que j'ai jamais vu ! Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dès sa première année à Poudlard ! »

James rayonnait

« Vous entendez ça ? » s'exclama Sirius pour toute la chambrée. « Il ne se contente pas de ressembler à James, c'est James ! Est-ce qu'on peut t'appeler Cornedrue Junior ? »

« Sirius ? Comment le prendrais-tu si quelqu'un te disais que tu étais ton père ? Personne n'a envie d'entendre ça ! » gronda Remus.

Le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit à cette considération.

« Ca ne me dérange pas » trancha Harry.

James parut un peu soulagé. « Quel poste tu joue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Attrapeur. »

« Cool ! » Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Z'avez mangé ? »

« Heu, en fait… non » avoua Harry.

« Hey, vous pensez que vous pouvez aller chercher à manger ? » demanda James à tout le monde excepté Harry. « La cape est sous l'oreiller. »

Sirius parut incroyablement enthousiaste à cette seule idée, mais Remus l'entraîna vers la sortie sans lui laisser la plus petite chance d'objecter. Peter suivit ses amis. Fred attendit que Harry acquiesce avant de les suivre à son tour.

Harry se détendit lorsque la porte se referma derrière Peter, mais il se raidit légèrement en se demandant pourquoi James avait voulu le voir seul.

Celui-ci le dévisageait si évidemment que Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je crois que je peux deviner qui est ta mère » dit-il très calmement. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire puéril.

« J'imagine » répondit Harry en évitant son regard et en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il devinât être le lit de Remus si on en jugeait le soin avec lequel il était fait. Ca ne risquait pas d'être celui de Fred.

« Alors, Fred et toi êtes de bons amis ? »

Harry essaya d'imaginer si une réponse à cette question pouvait altérer le futur de manière significative. Il décida rapidement que ça n'avait pas d'importance. James était en train de lui poser des questions à la « Toi et moi, faisons connaissance ! » Il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de le faire après sa mort tragique, et Harry était au moins aussi curieux que James à son propos. Repoussant l'image de cette jeune version de son père étendu mort et méconnaissable à Godric's Hollow, il lui sourit.

« Ouais, mais c'est son frère mon meilleur ami. »

« Oh, son jumeau ? »

« Heu, non, ils ont un petit frère. Ron. C'est un peu mon Sirius à moi. »

James rit à cette dernière phrase. « Sirius et moi sommes toujours amis dans le futur, alors ? Ok, non, ne réponds rien, évidemment que nous le sommes toujours ! Et si Fred sait que Remus est un loup-garou, tu dois le savoir aussi. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et nota un petit hochement de tête entendu. « Ne le dis à personne… »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répliqua Harry comme si rien que cette idée était vraiment ridicule.

« C'est tellement bizarre » murmura James.

Le silence s'installa alors que James observait fixement la cicatrice de Harry, ce demandant d'où ça provenait, et Harry essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire susceptible d'impressionner James.

« Mon patronus est un cerf » dit-il stupidement, rougissant immédiatement comme une tomate au regard que lui lança James. Un regard entre bonheur et amusement.

« Donc tu sais pour l'opération animagus. Et Fred ? »

« Oh, non. Juste Ron, moi, une autre amie et Dumbledore… et quelques autres. »

« Diantre ! Tout le monde est au courant ! Qui est-ce qui a balancé ? »

Harry ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien.

« Ok, trop de questions » dit James, interprétant ce silence comme un refus de répondre basé sur les dangers concernant les couloirs du temps.

« Il faudra qu'on fasse tellement attention » soupira tristement Harry. « Je voudrais tellement tout te raconter. »

« C'était dangereux de demander à être ici avec nous. Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Dumbledore de te mettre ici ? » demanda James. C'était une chose d'être placé dans une chambrée parce que vous partagez le même âge et la même maison que les autres, mais pour Harry, être placé avec eux était une véritable folie ! Il devrait constamment se surveiller pour ne pas leur raconter leur futur, étant personnellement mêlé à ce futur. James n'avait aucun doute quant à leur amitié à eux quatre à l'époque de Harry.

« Je voulais voir les Maraudeurs à l'œuvre » répondit simplement Harry.

James sourit.

Puis ils s'assirent en silence. Heureux d'être en la présence de l'autre, mais mourant d'envie de dire ou de demander des choses qu'ils ne devaient pas demander.

Un certain malaise s'ensuivit nécessairement.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Ok, je sais que c'est une fin un peu abrupte pour ce chapter, mais cette histoire commence à devenir assez fluide, et il n'y a donc plus trop d'endroit logiques pour finir les chapters avec un certain suspense. A l'origine, je voulais simplement replacer les Maraudeurs en groupe, sans que Fred ou Harry n'interfèrent, et ainsi explorer un peu leurs sentiments. J'ai aussi coupé un peu court parce que je sais que vous préférez que je poste rapidement. J'espère que le prochain chapter sera une bonne continuité de celui-ci, et on aura un peu plus du point de vue de Harry. Il meurt d'envie de hurler « NE FAITES PAS CONFIANCE AU RAT ! » mais après avoir parler tout l'après-midi des couloirs du temps avec Dumbledore, il se tient tranquille. Il continue également de prétendre ne rien savoir à propos de Sirius, donc Fred est toujours dans le brouillard sur pas mal de choses…

Quant au fait que Fred ait révélé que Harry était le fils de James, pour voir si ça affectera le futur, il faudra attendre et voir si la potion promise par Dumbledore est capable d'inverser tous les changements produits par Fred et Harry. Harry et Fred ont du chemin à faire avant de rentrer chez eux. Il vous faudra attendre pour voir…

Oh, et puis, il doit bien y avoir un ou deux fans de Queudver, ici ! N'est-il pas délicieusement faible d'esprit, stupide et malléable !

A la prochaine…

Je vous souhaite une vie longue et prospère.

Whiskey

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

La note finale de Whiskey m'a grandement amusée, alors je vous l'ai traduite… De quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, et vous donner un léger aperçu de l'état d'esprit de l'auteur…

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Merci pour vos nombreuses review (deux fois plus que le chapter d'avant !). Ca m'a d'autant plus motivé à me remettre à traduire.

A la prochaine…

Fée

* * *


	10. Vol et Combat

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR :**

**Luce.W:** Ce sont des choses qui arrivent de devenir accro à certains types de fic, passé un temps, moi, c'était les Harry/Ginny après la chute de Voldie… Ca va, ça vient... En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne lâcheras pas en cours de route cette fic: tout lire d'une traite, ça me fait plaisir! Une petite fée de l'anglais? Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça, mais j'aime bien! Merci!

**Lazoule:** C'est vrai que j'ai du faire une pause un peu longuette pour mes deux fics, mais maintenant que JE PASSE EN DEUXIEME ANNEEmalgré mes rattrapages, je peux me permettre de passer un peu plus de temps sur les fics… Pour Menés à la baguette, ce sera pas si facile que ça, mais pour la traduction, c'est toujours plus facile de prendre une demi journée pour un petit chapter, et puis ça vous fait plaisir, alors que ne ferais-je pas pour vous? Effectivement, Harry pourrait expliquer à Fred… mais je pense que Whiskey veut faire durer le plaisir… Il n'y aurait plus trop de difficulté s'il ne restait pas ce quiproquo qui a presque tout déclenché à l'origine, tu ne trouves pas…?

**Ninon:** Bonjour Ninon… Tant mieux si tu aimes… Le nouveau chapter, c'est maintenant, juste après les RAR…

**Dawn456:** Si tu trouves ça trop bien, je trouve ça trop cool! La suite maintenant…

**Eskarine:** Contente que l'histoire te plaise… La traductrice est de retour tout de suite… après une page de pub! Non, je plaisante, c'est là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour vous!

**Virg05:** Tous ces compliments me vont droit au cœur, mais je ne fais que traduire cette fic… Tout est de Whiskey… Les chapter suivants devraient être un chouilla plus réguliers je pense, maintenant, toutes les une ou deux semaines…

**Vert:** Pas de problème. J'attends ta review avec tout ça dedans la prochaine fois! Effectivement, je me souviens de cette réplique d'Obi-Wan… A ça je serais tentée de répondre que quand l'élève dépasse le maître, c'est que le maître était bon!... Je ne savais pas que tu avais commencé Menés à la baguette… Ca me fait plaisir très beaucoup très fort… Et n'oublie pas: ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir de ton inconscient: Freud a basé une carrière entière là-dessus et je suis sûre que lui et ses descendants sont loin d'être dans le besoin…! lol!

****

Chapitre 10 : Vol et combat…

La Salle Commune était pleine d'étudiants. Certains faisaient leurs devoirs. Certains discutaient. Certains étaient assis et observaient le fils de leur meilleur ami entrain de regarder leurs albums photos.

Le samedi matin après être arrivé, Harry était venu voir Sirius et lui avait demandé s'il avait des photos de James, ou des Maraudeurs tous ensembles, qu'il pourrait feuilleter. Et comme à ce moment-là tout le monde perdait son après-midi, Harry était assis vers l'entrée gardée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, feuilletant des images des Maraudeurs appartenant à Sirius, complétées par des plaisanteries et des remarques que celui-ci espérait que Harry trouverait amusantes.

A ce moment, bien sûr, tout le monde ou presque à Gryffondor avait remarqué ce nouvel élève bizarre qui ressemblait tant au préfet. Lily, dont Sirius supposait après avoir regardé de plus près les yeux de Harry que c'était la mère du garçon, avait bien sûr demandé à James qui il était.

« Mon cousin Harry de Beaubâtons », avait répondu James sans hésitation. Apparemment, il avait anticipé la question. James était devenu très bon pour mentir à Lily. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée du fait qu'il soit un animagus non déclaré. Bien que Sirius suspectât James d'était plutôt enclin à dire la vérité à sa petite amie le plus vite sera le mieux. Surtout maintenant qu'il était plutôt évident qu'ils allaient avoir des enfants ensembles. La seule raison qui l'avait aidé à tenir bon jusque là était qu'il essayait toujours de protéger Remus.

Cependant, il fallait encore que Harry ait une discussion avec Lily, et James avait aperçu sa future femme et son fils alors qu'ils se tenaient ensembles, et il avait alors soudainement embarqué Lily vers là où il l'emmenait toujours quand il voulait passer un moment romantique.

C'était juste au moment où un Harry un peu déconcerté avait approché Sirius pour lui parler des photographies.

Harry feuilletait toujours l'album, complètement absorbé par celui-ci.

Sirius avait senti un poids s'envoler de ses épaules quand Harry était venu le voir ce matin-là. Le garçon paraissait plutôt à l'aise pour parler avec Sirius, bien qu'un peu timide, et Sirius prenait cela comme une preuve que quel que soit le problème que Fred avait avec lui, Harry ne partageait pas sa sombre opinion.

La timidité de Harry avait surpris Sirius. C'était tellement différent de ce dont il pouvait témoigner de deux parents de Harry. James avait été introspectif et pensif à certains moments, et Lily pouvait devenir très calme quand elle jugeait que quelqu'un méritait d'être ignoré, mais aucun des deux n'était ce que Sirius aurait pu qualifier de timide.

Sirius avait eu la très nette impression que Harry aurait voulu parler avec lui de plus que de quelques clichés. Il s'était même attendu à l'inévitable conversation « à quoi ressemblait « oncle Sirius » quand il était jeune ? » dont il était sûr qu'elle allait venir. Mais au lieu de ça, Harry s'était retiré dans un recoin près de l'entrée gardée par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, passant les photos de personnes qui étaient juste là, prêtes à être observées en pleine réalité. Sirius était en pleine confusion.

Il se demandait comment Harry répondrait s'il l'interrogeait à propos de l'hostilité de Fred. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui poser la question. Mais il avait eu droit au même discours que Dumbledore avait servi à Remus et à Fred et qui les avait rendu si sérieux dès qu'il s'agissait de garder les couloirs du temps intacts, après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si enclin que ça à répondre.

De toute façon, la salle Commune n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter de cela. Pas avec plus de la moitié des Gryffondor qui grouillait à côté.

« Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Remus, à la droite de Sirius. Il était aussi en train de regarder Harry en train de rire en regardant une scène quelconque. Les deux maraudeurs étaient assis dans des fauteuils près de l'âtre. Peter était parti à la bibliothèque. Fred était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à Sirius.

Depuis sa rapide expédition aux cuisines la nuit d'avant, Fred avait à peine quitté Harry. Sirius espérait qu'il allait finir par arrêter de le coller.

« Tu crois qu'il a eu cette cicatrice comment ? » murmura Sirius.

« J'sais pas » répliqua Remus, « Ca ressemble un peu à une cicatrice maudite, non ? Ou un peu comme cette figure de cicatrice maudite qu'on avait dans notre bouquin de DCFM de quatrième année. »

« Mmmm. Ca doit être une malédiction plutôt sérieuse pour que ça laisse une marque comme ça, pas vrai ? »

« Si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« J'me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Ne lui demande pas, Sirius. C'est exactement le genre de choses qui peut tous nous mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Hey, tu crois qu'il regarde quelle photo ? »

Remus regardait maintenant fixement Harry, les sourcils froncés. Le garçon avait un air plus que bizarre selon lui. C'était comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de si amer qu'il allait vomir. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur une photographie. Il serrait les poings en agrippant les pages.

« On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qui ne va pas » dit Sirius.

Mais avant même que Remus ou Sirius ait eu le temps de traverser la salle Commune pour voir ce qui rendait le fils de leur ami malade, le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula. Une seconde plus tard, Peter apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant trop de livres et se battant pathétiquement pour ne pas les échapper. Son visage était tout rouge et il marmonnait pour lui-même, complètement consterné, à propos de sa propre incapacité à porter ses devoirs.

Harry, invisible aux yeux de Peter mais pouvant l'observer, se contenta de regarder le garçon se débattre sans paraître le moins du monde incliné à l'aider. Sirius pensa même déceler une lueur de satisfaction perverse dans les yeux de Harry lorsque Peter fit tomber sa table de calcul et son livre de potions par terre.

La table de calcul atterrit juste à côté du pied de Harry, et Harry ne faisait toujours rien.

Peter regardait inefficacement partout sauf vers Harry, pour essayer de voir qui aurait pu être témoin de cette représentation plutôt embarrassante. Il aperçut Sirius et Remus et rougit avant de baisser les yeux pour cette fois-ci essayer de voir jusqu'où s'étaient étalés ses affaires.

Après avoir lentement récupéré son livre de potions, Peter regarda autour de lui pour voir où sa table de calcul avait atterri, et aperçut enfin le garçon à lunettes qui le toisait froidement.

Peter allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Harry s'il pouvait lui passait l'objet, mais la referma avant que les mots aient pu sortir. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Harry l'avait averti de ne pas lui parler.

Sirius observait la scène avec une espèce de curiosité horrifiée tandis que Peter se baissait lentement pour récupérer sa table de calcul lui-même. Le facilement intimidable Peter ne quittait pas Harry des yeux en faisant cela. C'était un peu comme si un lapin était en train d'essayer de récupérer une carotte juste sous le museau d'un loup vicieux.

Comme Peter ne regardait pas sa propre main alors qu'il cherchait à atteindre la table de calcul, il effleura accidentellement la cheville de Harry.

La réaction fut inattendue et sévère. Harry se eut un geste de recul, se relevant par la même occasion, et pointa sa baguette sur le garçon de petite taille. Les yeux exorbités et les muscles tendus.

Il échappa maladroitement l'album photo qui tomba sur le sol, cornant les pages.

Peter poussa un couinement aigu et leva les bras devant son visage, lâchant à nouveau tous ses livres, comme si ça pouvait le protéger d'un sortilège ennemi.

Sirius et Remus, après six ans d'expérience en matière de protection de Peter contre les brutes de Serpentard, étaient largement préparés à bondir pour défendre leur ami au moindre cri de terreur de celui-ci. Ils étaient tous les deux aux côtés de leur ami, baguette dégainée avant même d'avoir fini de penser.

Le silence tomba sur la salle Commune. Toute l'attention était dirigée vers les quatre garçons près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il apparut à Sirius que James aurait été horrifié s'il avait vu cette scène. Ses trois meilleurs amis à tous contre son fils. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

La scène se bloqua alors que Sirius essayait de se rappeler exactement comment la situation avait pu en arriver à ce stade de confusion.

Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre à travers la pièce. Sirius pouvait les entendre, mais pas voir qui approchait derrière lui.

« Arrête toi où tu es, Fred » dit-il tranquillement. Les bruits de pas stoppèrent.

« J'ai ma baguette pointée droit sur toi, Sirius » prévint Fred, menaçant. « Ne tente rien du tout. »

Sirius ne bougea pas, ses yeux s'attardant sur Harry qui continuait de fixer Peter comme s'il était un virus contagieux.

« Baisse ta baguette, Sirius » dit Fred. Sirius ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Fred trembler.

De peur ? De colère ? Il n'était sûr de rien

Cependant, il ne baissa pas sa baguette. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne lancerait jamais un sort sur le fils de son meilleur ami, Sirius aurait préféré vendre son âme au diable plutôt que de le laisser terroriser Peter. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Harry baisse sa baguette le premier.

« Baisse la » commanda à nouveau Fred, d'une voix plus pressante et plus forte, cette fois-ci.

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de Fred, et soudainement sembla prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sirius vit l'expression de Harry passer de la haine féroce à la prise de conscience étonnée. Le visage du garçon vira ensuite à l'écarlate quand il réalisa les histoires qu'il avait causées et combien de personnes le regardaient. Il garda sa baguette dirigée vers Peter, mais l'intention de s'en servir semblait s'être évaporée.

Sirius sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Remus baisser sa propre baguette. Toujours diplomate, le loup-garou au moins semblait confiant : il n'y avait plus de danger.

Sirius demeurait incertain.

« Baisse-la ! » cria Fred encore une fois.

Mais Sirius était toujours concentré sur Harry qui le fixait maintenant avec Remus, un air encore plus perturbé sur le visage. C'était le regard qu'un chien fidèle aurait jeté à son maître si celui-ci venait juste de lui donner un coup particulièrement vicieux. Un mélange de stupeur, de colère et de douleur si intense qu'il fendit le coeur de Sirius. Il pouvait voir les yeux verts se remplir de larmes de frustration.

La confusion le dépassa complètement. Le maintint immobile. Il savait qu'il était temps qu'il baisse sa baguette. La baisser avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient après. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avant que Harry se défile face à Peter.

Cependant, Peter était en train de fixer la baguette de Harry.

« C'est la mienne ! » couina-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, agacé.

« Il a volé ma baguette ! » s'indigna Peter.

« C'est vrai » dit calmement Remus. Lui aussi fixait la baguette.

« Rends-la » ordonna Sirius impérieusement, brandissant un peu mieux sa baguette.

« BAISSE TA BAGUETTE ! » rugit Fred de derrière Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sirius vit les yeux de Harry s'agrandir d'une peur soudaine. « Fred, non ! » cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Fred. « Je ne vais pas juste laisser CE… ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » lui hurla Harry. « Tu ne… » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde, puis s'engouffra dans le trou laissé par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, agrippant toujours la baguette de Peter.

« Hey ! » cria Peter. « Ramène ça là ! »

Il voulut suivre Harry, mais Remus l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse le » dit-il, et Sirius vit que son visage était pâle. « Laisse le se calmer. » Puis il se tourna vers Fred : « Tu peux baisser ça, maintenant. »

Sirius se tourna pour voir Fred baisser sa propre baguette à contrecœur. Il remarqua aussi pour la première fois les cernes noirs sous les yeux du rouquin. Avait-il seulement dormi depuis qu'il était arrivé ?

Le bruit des discussions des Gryffondor à propos de ce qui venait de se passer remplit le vide silencieux de la pièce.

« Viens » dit Remus, et il fit monter les trois autres dans le dortoir, Fred et Sirius continuant à se fusiller du regard en chemin.

* * *

S'ensuit un long discours de Whiskey sur la haine quasi unanime des lecteurs pour Queudver, d'où le portrait particulièrement salé qu'il en a dressé, s'amusant comme un petit fou… Et à la fin, il réclame plein de longues reviews… Je ne peux que me convertir à sa délicieuse religion : écrivez-moi ! lol ! A très bientôt en espérant que ce chapter vous aura plus : j'y vois du duel de western au coucher du soleil à n'en plus finir ! Pas vous ?

* * *


	11. Amour et autres catastrophes

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

**Rebecca-Black :** Et oui, pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec nos héros complètement paumés, mais toujours bourrés de testostérone ! Ce chapter-ci ne déroge pas… avec une petite oasis de tendresse James/Lily… Que du bonheur !

**Dawn456 :** La voilà, la suite… Fidèle au poste…

**Luluflo4 :** Effectivement, Fred est le roi de la gaffe manquée, et lis un peu ce chapter… Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Merci de tes encouragements.

**Luce.W :** T'as le chic pour avoir des idées qui compliqueraient encore plus l'affaire ! Regarde comment Whiskey a tourné les choses… C'est plus simple, mais qu'est-ce que ça embrouille ! J'espère que tu as pu rendre ton devoir de 15 pages à temps ! Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir fait manqué quelque chose ! Mais c'est très flatteur… Merci !

**Lazoule :** J'imagine que sur la photo il y avait Peter en train de faire quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait que considérait comme de la traîtrise… Mais de toute façon, le simple fait de voir Peter donne des furoncles à notre Survivant préféré ! Des duels Fred/Sirius… te voilà servie. En revanche, pour avoir du James/Harry, il faudra attendre un peu. Mais tu as quand même un beau passage introspectif de James sur sa relation avec Lily… Bonne lecture…

**Virg05 :** Même chose…

**Jaja :** Tu veux du sang sur les murs, ma parole ! Et que fais-tu des couloirs du temps ? Tu envoies tout bouler, et tu nous réécris l'histoire… Ca donne la fic de Robin et traduite par Fenice qui s'appelle Promesses Tenues, et sa suite, Promesses Retenues… si tu as envie de voir l'histoire des maraudeurs réécrite, va les lire… Pas tant de confusion que ça dans ce chapter, mais du rythme et de la tension, encore et toujours ! Bonne lecture…

**Fenice : **Après avoir fait de la pub pour tes traductions dans la RAR du dessus, je passe à la tienne… lol ! Tes interrogations au sujet de l'obsession de Harry pour la baguette de Peter rejoignent plus ou moins les miennes… Je n'ai pas de réponse bien précise, juste un peu plus d'eau pour ton moulin à question : je pensais que Harry ne devait pas avoir sa baguette quand il a été propulsé dans le passé, et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'accroche à celle de Peter comme à une bouée… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Fred aurait-il la sienne ? La seule réponse qui me vienne est qu'il l'avait avec lui quand il a été ramené dans le passé… Mais Harry a-t-il pu se séparer de sa baguette après ce qui lui est arrivé à la fin du tome IV ? Bref, plein de questions… Peut-être que la suite nous l'apprendra : je traduis a fur et à mesure que je lis cette histoire, j'en suis donc rendu au même point que vous ! Bizouxxx et bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Amour et autres catastrophes…

James s'affala sur le lit, tout sourire, tenant Lily par la main. Celle-ci le regarda suspicieusement.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, Potter, mais apparemment, ce n'était qu'une excuse bidon pour m'amener ici alors que je devrais être en train d'étudier pour les ASPICS. »

'Ici', c'était la Salle sur Demande. Un endroit dont James n'avait jamais parlé à ses amis en détail. Sur la Carte du Maraudeur, il l'avait appelé « La Salle des Bièraubeurres » parce qu'ils étaient venus là une fois, et y avaient trouvé des étagères alignées pleines de Bièraubeurres. Comme Sirius n'avait cessé de se plaindre bruyamment qu'il mourrait de soif juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, les Maraudeurs avaient trouvé ça fort amusant.

Depuis, James avait découvert le potentiel de la pièce à devenir ce que l'on attendait d'elle, mais pour les autres maraudeurs, ce serait toujours « La Salle des Bièraubeurres. »

James avait commencé à s'en servir comme d'une chambre privée quelques mois auparavant, quand Sirius et Peter avait décidé qu'il était amusant de débouler où que James et Lily aient pu trouver refuge, embarrassant diablement les deux jeunes gens.

C'était un beau geste de sa part. Lily ne l'aurait jamais laissé aller aussi loin qu'il avait entreprit de le faire s'ils n'avaient pas eu le surplus d'intimité que leur offrait la Salle.

James l'avait emmenée dans la Salle invoquant la nécessité d'avoir une discussion à propos de Harry. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être en sa présence. Besoin de partager avec elle le fait qu'il savait qu'ils seraient ensembles pour longtemps. Que c'était comme ça. Il lui appartenait, et était heureux d'être à elle. Il en avait eu la certitude au moment où il avait vu Lily et Harry se tenir l'un près de l'autre.

Son cœur avait manqué exploser.

Pendant qu'il essayait — et échouait — de s'endormir la nuit d'avant, avec qui Peter qui ronflait, Fred qui se tournait et se retournait sans arrêt bruyamment dans son lit, et Harry qui murmurait des mots inintelligibles dans son sommeil, James avait essayé de calculer quel âge il avait quand Harry était né. Il fut plutôt surpris quand il réalisa qu'il serait un père adolescent. Dix-neuf était le nombre auquel il était parvenu, se basant sur l'âge de Harry et le peu d'informations que Fred leur avait donné quand il était arrivé en premier.

James aurait voulu tout raconter à Lily à propos de la nuit précédente. Dans tous les détails. Mais avec toutes les mises en garde de Remus, il avait fini par décider de la laisser en dehors de tout ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pût remettre en question l'existence de son fils.

Alors maintenant qu'il avait Lily pour lui seul, il avait décidé qu'il se contenterait de rester allongé près d'elle, discutant de tout et de rien, et surtout de choses sans importance.

Ils en étaient arrivés à un point de leur relation où ils pouvaient penser à long terme.

James savait que Lily avait été réticente à commencer à le voir dans cette pièce parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son engagement auprès d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une conquête de plus dans son lit, pour parler crûment Elles étaient déjà quelques unes en vérité.

Mais trois ans de profil bas et quelques sérieuses tentatives de plus pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui avaient finalement eu raison d'elle, et maintenant, James avait la petite amie dont il avait toujours rêvé. La fille qui l'avait toujours rendu dingue et qui, pendant la plus grande partie de leur scolarité à Poudlard l'avait méprisé avec passion.

Finalement, la passion était bien le fin mot de l'histoire.

Après deux rendez-vous, pendant James suspectait Lily d'avoir accepté juste pour avoir un moyen de prouver qu'il n'était pas sérieux à son propos, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. James se rappellerait toujours de ce baiser. Ce n'était pas seulement le baiser le plus passionné qu'il avait vécu jusque là, c'était aussi le moment où il avait réalisé qu'il avait en fait vaincu ses résistances. Comment, il n'en était toujours pas sûr.

Maintenant, elle était en train de le regarder de haut, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux plissés.

« Je voulais juste être seul avec toi » répondit-il très honnêtement.

« Comme c'est mignon »

« Je sais

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit, s'asseyant sur ses genoux pendant qu'il se laissait aller sur les oreillers.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Son nez était froid contre sa peau tiède.

« J'ai réfléchi cette nuit » dit-il.

Elle sourit : « Oh ? Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Il fronça les sourcils au sous-entendu insultant et lui mit un petit coup gentil dans les côtes. Conciliante, elle lui rendit sa petite tape sur l'épaule : « Réfléchi à quoi ? »

« A nous »

Elle devint subitement sérieuse : « Comment ça, à nous ? »

« C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« C'est cela. Ca, nous, c'est tout ce que cette histoire d'amour est. Je veux dire, qui aurait pensé que ce serait aussi simple ?"

« Simple ? »

« Oui, je veux dire, c'est qu'une question de confiance après tout, non ? Confier ses secrets à quelqu'un. Ses sentiments. Son coeur. Et une fois que tu as ça, tu ne le laisses plus partir. Tu y tiens. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je tiens à toi. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Venant du plus arrogant dragueur que j'ai jamais connu… Dois-je croire que vous avez enfin décidé de grandir, Monsieur Potter ? »

Malgré le ton joueur, il savait qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux, et n'était pas plus offensé que cela par ses mots un peu durs. Elle avait dit bien pire dans le passé.

« Je vais t'épouser un jour » déclara-t-il doucement.

« Je sais » répondit-elle, le surprenant. Elle savait ? Mais elle avait toujours était plus que suspicieuse sur ses motivations dans le passé. Et maintenant, cette suspicion semblait être balayée. Etait-ce du à quelque chose qu'il aurait dit ? Comme d'habitude, il avait des problèmes pour comprendre cette fille. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils perdirent rapidement la notion du temps.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois meilleurs amis de James et Fred s'entassaient dans le dortoir des septième année. L'émotion était palpable.

« Nous n'aurions pas du lever nos baguettes sur lui » déclara Remus.

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta Peter. « Il allait m'ensorceler pour une semaine au moins ! Avec ma propre baguette ! »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans tout ça. » dit Sirius. « Quelque chose d'important que nous devons savoir. Quelque chose que LUI, » il pointa agressivement Fred du doigt, « nous cache. Pourquoi le fils de James attaquerait Peter comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit doucement Fred. Il s'était demandé la même chose lui-même.

Sirius renifla avec mépris : « Bien sûr que si tu le sais. C'est juste que tu ne nous le dis pas à cause de Dumbledore.

Fred regarda Sirius de travers : « Je-Ne-Sais-Pas. » Il avait détaché lentement et nettement chaque syllabe, comme si Sirius était un enfant de trois ans qui avait des problèmes pour comprendre les choses.

Remus regarda Fred attentivement. Il lui apparut soudain que sa bonne humeur s'était lentement détériorée depuis la nuit de son arrivée. Une observation un peu plus détaillée de son visage en disait long là-dessus.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi une nuit complète ? » demanda-t-il.

Fred se contenta de grimacer.

« Il passe ses nuits à se tourner et à se retourner dans tous les sens » répondit Peter à sa place. « J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil quand il fait ça. »

« Je l'ai aussi entendu » ajouta Remus.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Fred.

En vérité, ce manque de sommeil était du à trois choses. La première était une impression de vide dans sa poitrine qu'il mettait sur le compte d'être séparé de George. Être sans son jumeau le minait.

La deuxième était l'angoisse de dormir dans la même pièce que Sirius.

Et la troisième était la peur que Harry n'aille pas bien.

Fred était sur le fil du rasoir et la colère de Sirius le rendait fou. Même là, il avait l'impression que pointer sa baguette sur le grand brun et le mettre hors d'état de nuire était la chose la plus appropriée à faire. Il était assis juste là. Tout ce que Fred avait à faire, c'était de plonger sa main dans sa poche, en sortir la fine baguette de bois et…

« Pourquoi ne nous le dis-tu pas, Fred ? » demanda Sirius.

« Sirius… »

« Non, Remus, je veux savoir. D'abord moi, maintenant Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ? »

Fred eut un éclat de rire ironique qui sonnait remarquablement comme celui de Sirius après une nuit passée sous la forme de Patmol.

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner. « Tu n'as pas à lui dire, Fred. »

« Peut-être que je devrais… » répondit sombrement Fred. « Peut-être qu'il mérite de savoir. »

Sirius le fixa. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Fred n'avait pas l'air très sain d'esprit. Peter tenta subrepticement de s'éloigner de lui.

« Alors dis-moi » reprit tranquillement Sirius, craignant maintenant la réponse.

Fred serra les dents. Il refusait de regarder Sirius. C'était comme si se retenir de lui hurler dessus lui prenait toute son énergie.

Les trois maraudeurs le regardaient avec une espèce d'horreur muette.

Quoi qu'allait dire Fred, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Pour les couloirs du temps. Pour leur amitié.

Fred se leva lentement, secouant la tête.

Il pouvait sentir trois paires d'yeux qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Une suspicieuse. Une sympathisante. Une effrayée.

Il serra les poings, puis les relâcha.

Remus fit un pas vers lui, mais il s'arrêta en croisant le regard de Fred.

« Il faut que je trouve Harry » réussit-il finalement à dire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et disparut vers la Salle Commune.

Sirius fit mine de le suivre, mais s'arrêta en chemin, pensif. Lui aussi devait retrouver Harry. Harry ne le détestait pas comme Fred le faisait. Harry lui donnerait des réponses. Sirius devait trouver Harry avant que Fred ne le fasse. Fred avait une longueur d'avance. Sirius aurait besoin de la carte du Maraudeur.

Il se tourna pour découvrir que Remus l'avait déjà trouvée, et qu'il l'examinait attentivement.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Sirius.

« Attends » dit simplement Remus. Alors Sirius et Peter attendirent impatiemment que Remus ait fini par le repérer sur la carte.

« James et Lily sont dans la Salle des Bièraubeurres… »

« Il l'emmène dans la Salle des Bièraubeurres ? » répéta Peter, incrédule.

« Où est Harry ! »

« Je suis en train de le chercher Sirius. Ok, là, y'a Fred. Il avance rapidement vers la cabane de Hagrid. Et là y'a Harry ! Il est au Saule Cogneur ! Il descend dans le tunnel ! »

Sirius partit sur le champ.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Remus et Peter se regardèrent.

Remus se demanda s'il avait bien fait.

Les couloirs du temps étaient bouleversés maintenant. Sirius était trop anxieux à propos de ce que serait son futur pour faire attention maintenant.

Remus savait que Sirius serait parti à la recherche de Harry, qu'il l'ait aidé ou non, mais il se sentait quand même coupable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Peter.

Mais avant que Remus ait pu ouvrir la bouche, James avait déboulé dans la pièce, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis amoureux ! » cria-t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Puis il vit la tête de ses amis.

« Quoi ? »

* * *

_Ben oui, quoi ? On peut jamais être amoureux tranquille sans qu'il y ait un drame ! Non ? Ok, ça dépend… Mais avouez que ça vire quand même facilement au dramatique dès que Harry, Peter, Sirius et Fred sont dans la même pièce, non ? Allez, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus…

* * *

_


	12. Assembler les pièces du puzzle

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

****

****

****

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

****

**RAR : **

**Tinoue :** Merci de continuer à accrocher à ma traduction aux MAJ si chaotiques… Les vacances m'ont tenue éloignée de l'outil informatique, et les occupations de la vie courante me prennent de plus en plus de temps… Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop traîner mais je ne vous oublie pas.

**Héloise Evans :** Voila une réponse partielle à ta question sur ce que va apprendre Sirius en premier… Sirius ne prend pas le temps qu'on lui apprenne les choses : impatience oblige ! Mais on ne peut pas non plus lui apprendre certaines choses… Alors il se débrouille comme il peut, avec les éléments qu'il a et une logique assez cartésienne… D'où le titre « Assembler les pièces du puzzle… »

**Lazoule :** Voila la réaction de Sirius, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas celle que tu attendais… lol ! J'aime le suspense que laisse Whisky ! Ce gars est génial ! L'histoire Lily/James… C'est vrai que c'est mignon, mais il arrive un âge, surtout dans les communautés fermées comme celle des sorciers, où tu envisages l'avenir sans peur, ou au moins avec moins d'appréhension, parce que ça fait partie des choses de la vie commune à tout le monde… Enfance-Famille/Poudlard-Etudes/Age adulte-Vie en couple-Travail… Reste à voir comment ça va évoluer…

**Fenice : **Les réponses à tes questions tout de suite ?...

**Rebecca-Black :** Me voila, me voila… désolée du retard, mais vacances et vie privée obligent… Je suis comme les personnages, mes obligations et mes priorités changent, et ce, nécessairement au détriment d'autres occupations… à mon grand désespoir, crois-le bien !

**Colibri Noir :** Lol… Et voui, y'avait plus de bouton pour aller lire la suite… mais maintenant, y'en a un… Coche la case author alert et/ou story alert, et tu sauras tout de suite quand il y a un nouveau bouton pour cette traduction, ou pour mon autre histoire, « Menés à la baguette »… Quoi ? Je fais de la pub, moi ? Même pas vrai !

**Virg05 :** Hé, hé ! C'est clair que laisser Sirius et Fred ensemble, de même que Peter et Harry, c'est un pari plutôt risqué… Voyons voir comment se débrouillent Sirius et Harry…

**Hederlig :** Non, non, rassure-toi, elle n'est pas finie cette fic puisqu'à ce jour, il existe trente chapters… Mais il est fini le temps où je pouvais passer la totalité de mes journées – ou presque – sur l'ordinateur… Pour l'histoire, j'essayerai de transmettre tous vos adorables compliments à Whisky un de ces jours… D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise un jour que quelqu'un traduit sa fic… lol ! Merci de tes encouragements ! Ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !...

**Lilyunatat :** Non, non, je n'arrête pas la traduction de cette histoire… Pas d'inquiétude sur ce point-là. Mais comme j'expliquais à un peu tout le monde, je suis comme les personnages, je grandis, et mes obligations aussi… Je dois revoir l'ordre de mes priorités, et mes études doivent passer en premier. Je garde également un peu de temps pour ma vie privée, parce qu'une vie de couple ça ne se construit pas sur ordinateur, malheureusement, et comme tu peux l'imaginer, les vacances m'ont tenue éloignée de toute borne internautique et informatique pendant près de cinq semaines… D'où ce silence prolongé, mais me voila revenue, et je vais tâcher de gérer au mieux tout cela, en considérant cette traduction comme du temps consacré au maintien de la maîtrise de mon pauvre anglais… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il foute le camp seulement deux ans après le bac, quand même ! Contente que tu aimes cette fic et que tu la prennes à cœur. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi…

Chapitre 12 : Assembler les pièces du puzzle…

Harry reserra l'étreinte autour de ses genoux. Il était assis dans la chambre du premier étage de la Cabane Hurlante, appuyé contre les oreillers du lit à baldaquin. De timides rayons de soleil se frayaient un chemin à travers les planches qui barraient les fenêtres, mais la pièce était toujours sombre.

Il se sentait minuscule dans cette chambre si froide.

La maison était à peu près telle qu'il s'en souvenait. Délabrée, avec des traces de griffures et des éraflures partout sur les murs et les meubles.

Pourtant, il y avait quelques petites différences.

L'épaisse couche de poussière ne s'était pas encore installée sur le sol.

Une vague odeur de sang imprégnait l'air.

Harry n'avait aucune idée du jour de la prochaine Pleine Lune. Est-ce que les Maraudeurs viendraient bientôt ici ? Est-ce qu'il les verrait se transformer ?

Il savait qu'ils ne le laisserait jamais voir Lupin se transformer. Ils savaient aussi bien que lui que c'était aussi stupide que dangereux.

Il voulait voir James se transformer. Voir Cornedrue en chair et en os.

Il voulait voir Peter se transformer, et ne plus jamais retrouver sa forme originelle.

Il voulait parler à Sirius.

Pas le jeune Sirius. Pas le Sirius aux yeux rieurs qui avait levé sa baguette sur lui, et qui l'avait regardé avec une telle déception dans le regard que ça lui avait donné envie de hurler.

Il voulait parler à son parrain. L'évadé d'Azkaban. L'homme squelettique et décharné aux longs cheveux, au sourire tordu et au rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Il voulait Sirius.

Il se souvint de la première fois où il était venu dans cette maison. C'était dans un sursaut de désespoir, après que Sirius ait traîné Ron jusque là haut dans l'espoir de trouver Queudver.

Il se souvint de l'air de pure haine et de rage de Sirius lorsqu'il vit le rat gris sans défense.

Il se souvint du jeune Sirius courant à la rescousse de ce même rat. C'avait été naturel chez lui, remarquait Harry maintenant.

Le futur Sirius aurait su que faire, dans cette situation. Il aurait conseillé Harry. Il lui aurait dit quelles paroles il pouvait utiliser avec James pour éviter les tragédies qui devaient se produire. Il lui aurait dit ce qu'il pouvait faire à Queudver sans risquer de compromettre sa propre naissance, ou de laisser Voldemort au pouvoir, ou d'être responsable de morts inutiles.

Et puis Sirius aurait probablement sauté sur Peter pour l'étrangler, sans penser aux conséquences. Douze ans à Azkaban combinés à une imprudence toute naturelle faisaient de Sirius un élément incontrôlable.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'étaient que des scenarii extrêmes, mais Dumbledore avait été clair : le moindre changement irréversible dans les lignes du temps pouvait donner lieu à une quantité d'altérations du futur, toutes aussi imprévisibles les unes que les autres.

Harry se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser Fred.

Ressentait-il la même frustration que Harry ? Harry devait-il lui dire la vérité à propos de Sirius ? Fred était de la même époque que lui. Il pouvait le lui dire. En fait, il aurait préféré que Mrs Weasley le lui ait déjà dit. Cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, mais elle pensait que moins ses enfants seraient impliqués dans cette guerre, le mieux ce serait. Ron était déjà mouillé jusqu'au cou.

Tôt ou tard, Fred allait bien finir par lui reparler de la lettre qu'il avait écrite au Terrier. Harry décida qu'il lui dirait la vérité à ce moment-là.

Il lâcha ses genoux et s'assis en tailleur. Ca ne réconfortait un tout petit peu de savoir qu'il pouvait dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Même si ça n'avait aucun impact sur le futur. Au moins, il pourrait convaincre Fred de ne plus être sur la défensive avec Sirius.

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la tension entre ces deux-là.

Il entendit des bruits de pas au rez-de-chaussée, des craquements qui résonnaient dans le silence ; il se releva, tendant l'oreille.

Il décida que ce ne pouvait être qu'une de ces trois personnes : James, Sirius ou Lupin. Fred ne connaissait pas le tunnel jusqu'à la cabane, et il doutait fort que Peter ait jamais le courage de le suivre.

Ca lui avait donné la nausée de voir ce rat se recroqueviller devant sa propre baguette. Il avait voulu plus que tout pouvoir se battre contre le garçon petit et potelé. Le maudire et lui jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Mais le voir se recroqueviller comme ça avait fait pitié à Harry. Ca compliquait les choses. Il aurait voulu que ce soit plus simple.

Les bruits de bas provenaient maintenant des escaliers. Un pas de course.

Harry essaya de se détendre, les yeux rivés sur la porte, dans l'attente.

Ce fut Sirius qui entra soudainement, la baguette brandie devant lui, éclairant les ténèbres sur son passage.

« Oh, tu es là ! » dit-il avec désinvolture en découvrant Harry et en lui adressant un regard prudent.

Harry regarda le lit : « Je ne vais pas t'attaquer », dit-il doucement.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Sirius. « Je suis plus grand et plus fort que toi. _Allumos ! Nox !_ »Les torches sur les murs s'enflammèrent, et Sirius rangea sa baguette. Harry fut heureux de cette lumière. La pièce parut plus chaleureuse.

Le grand brun vint s'asseoir près du plus jeune.

« Bon, il faut que je te demande, » commença-t-il en observant attentivement Harry, « qu'est-ce que vous avez, Fred et toi, à vous conduire comme des abrutis avec nous ? »

Direct et droit au but, pensa Harry en lançant un regard acéré à Sirius. Regard que Sirius lui rendit sans ciller.

« Je ne me comporte pas comme un abruti, Sirius ! » dit-il, sur la défensive ; puis il devint pensif, « Et ce n'est pas la faute de Fred. Il n'est pas au courant de toute l'affaire. Je verrai ça avec lui. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Quelle affaire, Harry ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« OK, alors qu'est-ce qui n'est pas cette affaire ? Que pense Fred à mon propos qui n'est pas vrai ? Tu ne me parleras pas du futur si c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas. »

Harry applaudit intérieurement cette logique implacable, mais il savait également qu'il ne donnerait pas de réponse à Sirius. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire que la quasi-totalité de la communauté sorcière pensait qu'il était un tueur fou furieux.

« Je verrai ça avec Fred » répéta-t-il.

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant, puis se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Tu ne me diras pas. Mais tu ne me détestes pas. Tu sais quelque chose que Fred ignore. Tu n'as pas peur de moi comme lui. »

Ce qu'il faisait effrayait Harry. Il se comportait comme si la situation était un puzzle, et que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'assembler les pièces pour trouver la solution.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te connais. Tu es… » Pouvait-il le lui dire ?

Sirius fit volte-face et le fixa intensément. « Quoi ? Je suis quoi, Harry ? » Harry garda le silence. « Allez, dis-moi ! Quoi que ce soit ! » explosa Sirius.

« Tu es mon parrain. »

Un nouveau silence suivit ces mots.

« Oh, » La tension sembla refluer hors de Sirius. Il parut même heureux. « Ton parrain ? Tu veux dire qu'en réalité, James et Lily me laisseraient être ton gardien si quoi que ce soit, Dieu nous en garde, venait à leur arriver ? »

Harry ressentit une peine immense en même temps que celle-ci se peignait sur son visage ; il essaya de la masquer. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Hah… » Sirius se rassit. « Hé bien, c'est déjà plus sensé, non ? »

« Mmm… Ben, tu étais le meilleur ami de mon père. »

« Mmm… » Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Attends, répète ça ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant ces mots tranchants. Sirius le regardait à nouveau avec une intensité douloureuse. « J'ai dis que, heu, toi et papa, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça lentement Sirius. « Même après toutes ces années ? »

« Heu, oui. Oui, bien sûr ! » Harry put sentir la brève camaraderie qu'il y avait eu entre eux s'envoler, mais ne put comprendre pourquoi. Sirius avait l'air heureux une minute avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers ?

« Et tu as attaqué Queudver parce que… ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas attaqué ! J'ai juste… »

« … Pointé sa propre baguette sur lui. » acheva Sirius. Harry sentit une pointe de panique l'envahir.

« Sirius, écoute, c'était juste… c'est quelque chose en rapport avec le futur. » Il essayait de calmer Sirius, mais comme il sentait sa propre peur grandir, il n'était pas très efficace. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire. Alors ne demande pas, s'il te plaît ! C'est déjà bien assez dur sans que tu… »

« … Réclame la vérité ? »

Harry se contenta de le regarder, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il comprendrait.

Sirius se tenait de telle façon qu'il regardait Harry de haut. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se prépare à faire quelque chose de peu agréable. Harry vit ses mains trembler. Il sentit sa propre panique monter encore d'un cran. Sirius savait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait imagine ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait laissé échapper ? Sirius était encore plus malin que ce qu'il paraissait. Il avait fait quelque chose. Le piéger d'une manière ou une autre.

« Tu me connais ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oui » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

« D'accord, » dit Sirius lentement. « Je veux bien le croire. Donc, hum… quelle… heu… Dis-moi quelle position joue James dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-moi juste ce plaisir, tu ne me dis rien de dangereux, là. »

« Poursuiveur. Il joue poursuiveur. »

« Correct. »

Il fixa Harry un moment.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Quelle est la date de naissance de James ? »

Cela prit un instant avant que le sens de cette question ne frappe Harry. En même temps qu'il comprit, il sentit le sang refluer lentement de son visage.

Cinq secondes passèrent et il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Il put lire l'horreur grandissante dans les yeux de Sirius.

« Sirius… »

Mais Sirius avait disparu. Patmol s'enfuyait par la porte restée ouverte, tel un tourbillon de fourrure noire.

« Sirius ! » hurla Harry. « Attends ! »

Mais seule sa voix lui fit écho dans le silence revenu de la Cabane.

Le prochain chapter aura pour titre « Pourquoi ? »… Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi…


	13. Pourquoi ?

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

**Baratineur de Charme :** Les réponses à toutes tes questions ou presque… plutôt au prochain chapter, mais bon… ça viendra rapidement…

**Héloise Evans :** Attends de voir la suite !

**Lazoule :** Voilà un peu de tout, mais les prochains chapters vont être plus longs… pour votre plus grand plaisir, et mon plus grand désespoir ! J'y passe un temps fou, et des neurones à me taper la tête contre les murs ! Oui, Sirius s'est bien enfui sous la forme de Patmol… Whiskey (c'est une fille…) n'utilise les pseudos que lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme animale…

**Celine : **De la torture ! Quand même ! Me voilà…

**Rebecca-Black :** Et c'est pas le seul à être superfuté… Je pense que c'est le seul gros défaut d'intrigue de cette fic… Ils sont tous trop intelligents… Mais bon… C'est pour notre plus grand plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi ?

James faisait les cent pas.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe. Je vous laisse seuls avec mon fils pendant quoi ? » Il regarda sa montre, « une heure et demie ? » Remus acquiesça en tressaillant, « et il a déjà été confronté à une bagarre, et il s'est enfui à la Cabane Hurlante ? »

« Oui, » dit Remus, « mais Sirius l'a suivi. »

« Et il a toujours ma baguette, » dit Peter. « Tu crois que Sirius l'aura récupérée ? »

« Je ne sais pas Queudver, » dit Remus. « Pourquoi tu vas pas voir McGonagall ? T'as qu'à dire que t'as perdu ta baguette. Non, ne dis pas que c'est Harry qui l'a ! On n'a pas besoin que les profs s'en mêlent. Dis juste quelque chose pour qu'elle te prête une baguette pour que tu puisses faire tes devoirs. »

Peter fit sur le point de protester pendant un moment, mais il se retint quand il vit le regard soucieux de James qui continuait à faire les cent pas.

Peter lança un regard plein de sympathie à James et sortit du dortoir.

James regarda Remus : « Merci. »

Remus lui sourit d'un air absent. « Il est juste effrayé. Comme Sirius depuis que Fred est là. »

James le fixa : « C'est différent, Moony. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel étranger ! C'est ma chair et mon sang. » Il regarda par la fenêtre. « Tu crois que je devrais les suivre ? Tu crois pas que Sirius irait chercher à se battre ? Je veux dire, quelque chose s'est passé entre Fred et lui. Une espèce de guéguerre. »

Remus tenta d'avoir l'air rassurant. « Je ne pense pas qu'il va chercher à se battre avec Harry. »

« Mais si Harry a attaqué Peter, rien n'est impossible, hein ? »

« Je pense que Sirius veut des réponses. Il a la trouille. Ils ont tous la trouille. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à se battre. Pas avec Harry. Tu aurais du voir l'expression sur le visage de Harry quand Sirius a pointé sa baguette sur lui. C'était le choc total. Je pense qu'il doit être plutôt proche de Sirius dans le futur et je pense que Sirius a pigé ça aussi. Il ne cherchera pas à se battre. »

James acquiesça et s'assit près de Remus, sur le lit. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagi comme ça avec Peter ? Pourquoi voudrait-il sa baguette ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils restèrent assis pendant un moment, en silence, James luttant contre son envie de courir à la Cabane Hurlante.

« Il était comment ? » demanda subitement Remus. « Tu sais, quand vous avez parlé tout les deux hier soir ? On est resté aux cuisines pendant des siècles. Il a presque fallu qu'on mette une laisse à Fred pour l'empêcher de revenir en courant, mais on pensait que tu devais faire un peu sa connaissance, tu sais, une espèce de discussion père-fils, ou un truc comme ça.

James réfléchit longtemps avant de répondre. Remus attendit patiemment.

« Il était calme. Un peu timide peut-être. Je suppose qu'il est obligé de l'être, il y a tellement de choses qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire… mais il est beaucoup plus calme que Fred. »

« C'est pas trop difficile. »

James sourit. « Ouais. Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il est timide. Et il tache de dire les choses qu'il pense que j'aimerais lui entendre dire. Il a un patronus qui a la forme d'un cerf. »

Remus parut impressionné. « Un patronus ! A son âge ! Woaw ! J'me demande qui lui a appris à le faire ? »

« Probablement Lily. Elle est douée en enchantements. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Il était vraiment nerveux aussi. Tendu peut-être. Ca me rappelle Lily à notre premier rendez-vous. Juste moins méfiant à tout ce que je faisait. Oh, et au passage, il sait tout pour l'affaire loup-garou, animagus et compagnie. »

Remus hocha la tête. « Je m'en doutais. Comment est-ce qu'il connaîtrait la Cabane Hurlante, sinon ? »

« Ouais… » James se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Heu, Fred aussi est au courant pour le loup-garou, mais pas pour nos animagi. Il me l'a dit il y a quelques nuits. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire. Je crois que ça lui a échappé.

Remus le fixa.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il pense du mal de toi à cause de ça, » se hâta de rajouter James. « Sirius avait un peu peur qu'il aille le raconter à quelqu'un, mais il a dit qu'il verrait ça avec lui. »

« Voir ça avec lui ? Diable, je me demande à cause de quoi ils ont eu cet accrochage alors… »

« Remus… »

« Non, c'est bon. Je ne pense pas que Fred dira quoi que soit. Il est parfaitement civilisé avec moi, et s'il avait voulu me faire peur avec ça, il l'aurait déjà fait. C'est avec Sirius qu'il a un problème. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt. »

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« …heurter ma sensibilité ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, James. Sirius a déjà fait le pire que vous pouviez faire. Ca, j'aurais pu le gérer avec une promenade dans le parc, par exemple. »

« J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt. »

« Non. Tu aurais du m'en parler avant Sirius. »

« Oui. Désolé. »

« Il revient au château. »

« Qui ? Sirius ? »

« Non. Fred. »

James s'étira pour voir la Carte du Maraudeur, qui était toujours sur les genoux du loup-garou.

« Il était où ? »

« Il cherchait Harry en bas, chez Hagrid. »

« Chez Hagrid ? Pourquoi Harry irait là-bas ? »

« J'sais pas. »

Ils suivirent le petit point marqué « Frédéric Weasley » qui avançait vers le château au pas de course.

« Sirius est là, dans le tunnel, au bord de la carte. »

« Harry est avec lui ? »

« Non, mais il avance plutôt rapidement. Je crois qu'il s'est transformé ! Sirius ne peut pas courir aussi vite. Il est sorti du tunnel. Il se dirige vers la forêt ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Il ne devrait pas y aller tout seul ! Oh, Harry arrive. Il emprunte le tunnel. Il va plus lentement que Sirius, mais je pense qu'il court plutôt rapidement quand même. Il va tomber sur Fred sur le chemin du retour. »

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent. Il était certain que Harold Potter avait rencontré Frédéric Weasley. Les deux ne bougeaient plus. Probablement en train de discuter de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Remus, déconcerté. « Sirius devait être franchement bouleversé pour s'enfuir dans la forêt comme ça. »

« La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était après que vous ayez discuté tous les deux après… »

« Ouais, je me souviens. Ce jour-là, je lui avais dit quelque chose dans le genre que je ne serais plus jamais son ami… »

« Il était complètement démonté. »

« Va chercher Harry. Demande lui ce qui s'est passé. »

James se leva d'un bond, attrapant la Carte des mains de Remus au passage. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

Remus regarda James dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, James, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'entourer ton fils est bien la dernière chose dont il ait besoin. Tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Fred hier soir ? Comme il nous a prévenu ?... »

« Que Harry avait eu de sérieux ennuis. Mais il ne nous a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait. Tu crois pas qu'il a été vraiment traumatisé, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

James laissa l'inquiétude voiler son visage. Remus la masqua derrière un calme relatif.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui les fait agir comme ils le font. Tous les deux. Fred agit normalement la plupart du temps, mais il y a quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Fred a un problème avec Sirius. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais c'est assez sérieux pour qu'il se comporte de cette manière. Mais il se contient quand même. Il essaye juste d'éviter d'avoir à parler avec lui. Avec Harry, c'est différent. Il ne supporte pas Peter. »

« Viens en au fait. »

« Quand Harry est arrivé, qui est la première personne qu'il a vu ? »

« Peter. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« L'a filé chez Dumbledore. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand il a vu Peter ? La première chose qu'il a fait quand il s'est retrouvé face à face avec la jeune version de quelqu'un dont il doit être, normalement, assez proche dans le futur… »

« L'a pris sa baguette et s'est enfui. »

« Puis il a menti en assurant qu'il n'avait plus la baguette. Et puis il est passé à l'attaque quand Peter s'est approché de trop près en passant dans le corridor du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta James, comme si la réponse était dans le son de ce mot.

Aucun des deux n'avait de réponse.

James se redressa.

« Il faut que je le vois. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Bonne chance, » murmura Remus en voyant son ami sortir, et espérant qu'il le trouverait sans la Carte qu'il avait gardé.

Il jeta un œil à celle-ci une dernière fois avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte. Il voulait trouver Sirius…

* * *

Et un chapter de plus… Ca vous met l'eau à la bouche, hein ? Moi aussi… lol ! J'ai fait un effort ce matin pour me lever tôt et traduire ce chapter pour ne pas trop vous faire languir… Je ne garantis pas la même rapidité pour les prochains, mais je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance… Bizouxxx à vous tous… Fée

* * *


	14. Larmes

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

**Ce baratineur… :** Comment ça tu gobes mes chapters ? Et la dégustation, alors ! lol ! T'inquiètes pas, ça me pose pas de problème… Les Maraudeurs enquêtent, c'est bien obligé, puisque l'arrivée de Potter et de Weasley bouleverse leur vie… En revanche, tu comprends bien que les réponses réelles et sans détour ne peuvent qu'être en nombre très très restreint… Il y en aura, dans le prochain chapter normalement… Mais pour l'instant, les Maraudeurs continuent de spéculer… Non, Sirius n'espionne pas, il est bien trop bouleversé pour cela… Regarde la suite, et tu comprendras… Effectivement, sachant comment se finit l'histoire, on peut commencer à imaginer la situation en train de se rattacher à l'histoire originale… Mais je pense que Whiskey nous réserve encore des surprises : le travail ne lui fait pas peur !

**Triniti :** Une petite nouvelle qui aime cette histoire… Hé bien, heureuse de te la faire partager ! Les nouveaux lecteurs sont toujours les bienvenus, et les reviews sont encourageantes ! Merci de t'être jointe à nous…

**Lazoule :** C'est vrai que c'est toujours plus passionnant d'avoir les réactions en chair et en os des personnages sur le vif plutôt que la réflexion longue et tortueuse des personnages a posteriori… Dans ce chapter-ci, encore des suppositions, mais avec une touche de sensibilité que l'on trouve très rarement dans les autres histoires… Je pense que c'est à voir, et surtout, c'est le début d'une série de chapters doubles dans lesquels les personnages se retrouvent par petits groupes… Donc deux fois plus à traduire, et deux fois plus à découvrir pour vous… Effectivement, Whiskey ayant une intrigue très complexe, je pense qu'elle cherche à simplifier son plan histoire de ne pas passer à côté d'une réflexion indispensable à la vraisemblance de l'histoire… Elle préfère donc prendre les perso en comité restreint pour qu'ils expriment leurs pensées et leurs doutes… Peu de réunions nombreuses, donc, et il est peu probable que l'on trouve une réunion Harry/James/Fred/Sirius avant un bout de temps… Au moins pas dans les deux prochains chapters… Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairci un chouilla la méthode de l'auteur, sachant qu'il est plus facile d'entretenir l'ambiguïté quand les personnages sont seuls pour faire face à une situation bouleversante : il n'y a personne pour le retenir de s'enfuir et l'aider à relativiser… Ca ajoute du suspense, mais ça allonge considérablement l'histoire, pour notre plus grand plaisir, non ?

**Fenice : **Tu me rassures, je trouvais quand même que pour des ados de 17 ans, ils arrivaient quand même très (trop) rapidement à la bonne conclusion… Mais Whiskey a travaillé tout ça… Merci pour ton coup de main…

**Rebecca-Black :** Si c'est bon, alors pourquoi s'arrêter… Zou, à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Larmes…

Remus trébucha.

« Et Merde ! »

Sa main avait été égratignée jusqu'au sang par une branche d'arbre qui venait juste de s'abattre sur son chemin.

Le sang gouttait sur le sol de la forêt.

Il lui était apparu environ cinq minutes après avoir abandonné la tiédeur douillette du château, qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus judicieux que ce soit James qui ratisse la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de Sirius.

Et ce pour deux raisons. La première : James pouvait se changer en Cornedrue à volonté et arpenter cet immense piège de verdure avec plus d'agilité que tout ce que Remus pouvait espérer faire sous sa forme humaine. La seconde : comme Remus était généralement sous sa forme de loup quand il rôdait dans la forêt, ses souvenirs des marques étaient au meilleur des cas, plutôt vagues, alors que James, en tant qu'animagus, gardait son esprit quand il se transformait, et par conséquent avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation.

Remus sentit l'irritation commencer à le gagner en pensant à James qui galopait dans l'autre sens sans penser à ça.

D'un autre côté, considérant l'état dans lequel devait être Sirius, quelle qu'en soit le déclencheur pendant la discussion entre le fils de James et lui, Remus était peut-être le meilleur choix entre tous les maraudeurs pour chercher Sirius, après tout… Il aurait une influence sur Sirius plus apaisante que tout ce que James aurait donner, même un jour normal.

De plus, James avait besoin de parler avec Harry.

L'irritation de Remus s'évanouit quand il essaya de se mettre à sa place.

Il se remit sur pieds et commença à scruter la forêt à la recherche d'un signe quelconque d'un chien noir à longs poils.

Il ne vit rien.

Cela faisait seulement dix minutes qu'il cherchait, mais il sentait déjà que ses recherches seraient infructueuses. Après tout, la forêt était immense, et Patmol avait un talent tout particulier pour se cacher.

Le sang continuait de goutter de la paume de Remus. La douleur en émanait par vague.

Il espérait à moitié que Patmol serait capable de flairer l'odeur de son sang. Sous sa forme de loup, lui-même pourrait sentir celle-ci à un kilomètre à la ronde, et il savait que le flair de Patmol était presque aussi bon que celui du loup. Alors si Sirius était dans les parages, il saurait au moins que Remus le cherchait.

Remus voulut l'appeler, mais il se retint. Il connaissait les dangers de la forêt. Une fois par mois, il était l'un d'eux. Cela pouvait vraiment être dangereux d'annoncer sa présence dans un tel endroit.

Il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à sa main ensanglantée, se demandant quelles sombres créatures, autre que son ami, seraient également capables de le flairer.

Soudain, son ouïe surdéveloppée capta un bruit de reniflement derrière lui, et le fit frissonner instinctivement.

Le reniflement fut suivit par un gémissement aigu, et Remus permit à ses muscles de se détendre.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été si effrayé.

Deux yeux bleus froids et humides le fixaient, attendrissants. Si Sirius n'avait pas été un chien, Remus aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré.

Sentant que dans un tel état d'émotions, Sirius pouvait réagir d'instinct comme un chien plutôt que comme un humain, Remus avança lentement et prudemment vers le flanc du chien, comme si Patmol était une bombe prête à exploser. Quand il fut assez près, il enfouit une main dans la fourrure désordonnée du cou de Patmol, pendant que son autre main grattait derrière les oreilles soyeuses d'une manière qu'il lui savait agréable.

Patmol vint doucement se lover contre Remus et continua à gémir.

La situation dura un moment, la curiosité rendant Remus fou, comme si s'empêcher de questionner le chien sur ce qui s'était passé, réclamait tout son self-control. Mais il sentait que Sirius avait besoin de réconfort à ce moment, et pas de questions, autrement il aurait repris sa forme humaine.

Et cela effrayait Remus. Sirius était bavard naturellement. Il aimait entendre le son de sa voix. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver dans la Cabane Hurlante, cela l'avait mit dans un tel état qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir contre les hanches de Remus.

Et finalement, les gémissements cessèrent.

Patmol recula d'un pas et s'assis sur l'herbe.

Une seconde plus tard, Remus fut soulagé de voir Sirius s'arranger un peu, assis en tailleur là où le chien avait été un instant plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Sa tête basse. Ses cheveux, en bataille. Il refusait de regarder Remus dans les yeux.

Remus se pencha et vint s'asseoir vers l'animagus, attendant nerveusement. Si Sirius devait parler, il le ferait de son propre chef. Remus pouvait presque voir les rouages se mettre en branle dans la tête de son ami alors qu'il tentait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

Encore quelque chose que faisait rarement Sirius.

Remus essaya d'ignorer le poids qu'il sentait s'installer sur sa poitrine, mais il échoua.

« Harry ne connaît pas James, » réussit finalement à articuler Sirius d'une voix qui tenait encore plutôt du grognement du chien que de l'humain. Ou peut-être était-ce un sanglot… Remus n'était pas sûr.

La confusion assombrit le visage du loup-garou tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'entendait Sirius par là.

« Il ne le connaît pas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en reniflant.

Un certain nombre de possibilités défilaient dans la tête de Remus. La première était « James est un Auror en couverture. La guerre continue de faire rage et il n'a pas pu retourner dans sa famille. » La deuxième : « Harry a été embrouillé à la naissance. » La troisième : « James est mort jeune. »

Remus observa attentivement Sirius. Il était facile de deviner quelle solution il pensait être la bonne. Remus sentit son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine en même temps que la panique s'y installait.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Harry ne t'aurais pas dis ça… »

« il ne connaît pas la date de naissance de James. » répondit Sirius en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci, s'assurant que ce qu'il impliquait était clair.

Remus considéra l'information, son esprit proposant et rejetant plusieurs raisons inoffensives pour qu'un garçon de quinze ans ne connaisse pas la date de naissance de son père.

« Es-tu sûr ?… Je veux dire, tu lui as demandé… Est-ce que Harry a dit autre chose ? » Remus pouvait entendre sa propre voix lui faire écho sous la voute des arbres tandis que son ton s'élevait.

Sirius secoua la tête et regarda ses pieds.

« Alors pourquoi penses-tu que… ? » Remus ne put prononcer ce à quoi il pensait. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Remus avait compris la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Sirius, et Sirius savait qu'il avait compris… Maintenant, ce que voulait Remus, c'était toutes les preuves qui expliquaient comment Sirius avait pu en arriver là.

« C'était plutôt l'expression sur son visage. Exactement la même que celle de James quand je lui ai avoué que j'avais envoyé Rogue au Saule Cogneur. La même… »

Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de croire que James allait mourir dans les trois à cinq ans comme Sirius l'entendait, mais il devait admettre que cette preuve le suggérait.

« Il a parlé de James au passé, Lunard. »

Remus fixa son ami. Il ne trouva aucun contre-argument à ceci.

Sirius le regardait. Ses yeux étaient secs. Remus réalisa alors que Sirius avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à verser. C'était vrai.

Une seconde plus tard, le cerveau de Remus avait accepté l'évidence. Mais ses émotions n'avaient pas l'air de savoir comment y répondre.

« Non » répondit-il finalement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il tentait de nier.

Une légère brise souffla dans la clairière, et les deux garçons frissonnèrent.

« Tu crois que Harry va essayer de le sauver, hein ? » commenta Sirius au bout d'un moment. Remus pouvait entendre la colère faire trembler sa voix. « Tu crois que si tu ne connaissais pas ton père, tu n'essayerais pas de le sauver de ce qui l'a… »

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas si simple, » interrompit Remus. « Peut-être qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Ou de quelque qu'on ne peut pas empêcher. Peut-être qu'il est mort pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il est mort pour sauver Lily, ou même Harry. Si Harry sauve James, il va peut-être sacrifier le parent qui a survécu et qui l'a élevé. Il y a des tas d'implications. Des tas de possibilités. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'il est là depuis seulement un jour. S'il n'a jamais rencontré James avant, il doit se sentir complètement dépassé ! »

Remus sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il hurlait presque cette implacable logique, et il ne prit pas la peine de le cacher. Il était horrifié d'avoir répété si souvent le mot « mort », comme si James était déjà mort et enterré.

Sirius se contentait de regarder dans le vide, et de secouer la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as appris quoi que ce soit à propos de Queudver ? De pourquoi Harry est si prudent avec lui ?

Sirius continua de secouer la tête.

« Et à propos de Fred ? Tu as… »

« Non ! »

Remus essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il hyper-ventilait.

Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il ferma les yeux et il obligea sa respiration à reprendre un rythme plus lent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça, Remus ? » demanda Sirius quand son ami eut quelque peu retrouvé son souffle. Il était comme un enfant apeuré qui questionnait ses parents.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce qu'on prévient James ? »

« Non, pas tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé comment lui éviter ça. Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir quand tu vas mourir ? »

« Non. On doit poser plus de questions. Trouver comment éviter ça. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant que Remus réfléchissait à cette éventualité. Face à la mort d'un ami chéri, que lui importaient les couloirs du temps ? Comptaient-ils encore ?

Le côté logique de son cerveau lui disait que oui. La partie qui dépendait de l'amitié de James lui disait que non. La partie qui se souvenait de la folie furieuse du loup contre lui-même tandis que James entraînait Rogue loin de la Cabane Hurlante lui disait que non.

« D'accord. »

oOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Donne-moi juste une minute pour me rentrer tout ça dans la tête. »

« On n'a pas le temps ! Sirius s'est enfui je ne sais où et il sait que mon père va mourir ! Il était tellement bouleversé. Dumbledore va être tellement en colère quand il va apprendre ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il le dit à mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Est-ce qu'il va demander comment empêcher ça ? Tu crois que je dois lui dire ? »

Mais Fred l'écoutait à peine.

« Donc… Donc tu dis que Croûtard était Peter ? demanda-t-il lentement.

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour Sirius ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Croûtard ? Le rat gris ennuyeux, Croûtard ? » Harry acquiesça. « Le Croûtard que George et moi avons utilisé en guise de souaffle quand Ginny nous a volé le vrai en représailles parce qu'on lui a agrandi les oreilles ? »

Harry acquiesça encore.

« Croûtard ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est Peter ? »

« Oui. »

« Pettigrow ? »

« Oui. »

« Hum… »

Fred se balança sur ses talons en regardant pensivement dans le vide.

Ca ne voulait pas rentrer.

Il regarda à nouveau le garçon désespéré qui se tenait devant lui. « Tu sais où il est allé ? »

« Peter ? »

« Non, Sirius. »

« Non. »

« Il est dans la Forêt Interdite. Lunard est parti à sa recherche. »

Fred et Harry sursautèrent, et se retournèrent pour voir James qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière, les observant prudemment. L'esprit de Fred se remplit d'horreur à l'idée de ce que James avait pu entendre de leur conversation s'il était là depuis assez longtemps.

Cependant, James ne paraissait pas trop désespéré, au grand soulagement de Fred, seulement prudent. Il ne devait pas être là depuis trop longtemps.

« Papa ! » cria Harry, comme s'il venait d'être prit en train de voler de la nourriture dans la cuisine par McGonagall.

Le visage de James prit une drôle d'expression. Il apparut à Fred que James n'avait sûrement jamais été appelé « Papa » avant.

« Vous avez une idée de pourquoi il s'est enfui comme ça ? » demanda James en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut l'air horrifié.

Fred se prit à souhaiter avoir eu plus de temps pour mettre au point une stratégie en ce qui concernait la fin de la discussion dans la Cabane Hurlante avant que James les trouve.

Harry avait à peine eu le temps de retracer les événements étonnants des deux dernières années avant qu'ils soient interrompus. Fred essayait toujours de saisir correctement ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas près pour faire face à James.

Harry non plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred de prit à maudire la Carte du Maraudeur, puisqu'il était évident que c'était grâce à elle que James les avait trouvés si rapidement, et grâce à elle également si Lupin et lui savaient où était allé Sirius.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Fred réalisa rapidement qu'il allait devoir lui venir en aide.

Son cerveau avait du mal à trouver un mensonge correct.

« Il a découvert quelque chose à propos du futur qu'il n'aurait pas du. »

Deux visages quasiment identiques se tournèrent vers lui. L'un avec colère, l'autre avec une curiosité accrue.

« Ne demande pas de quoi il s'agit, James, on ne peut pas te le dire. »

« Mais vous savez que Sirius le fera. Il me le dira. »

« Refuse qu'il le fasse. »

Harry tressaillit.

James fixa son fils, essayant de comprendre.

« Quelque chose d'horrible va arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose qui vous a tant bouleversé tous les deux que… »

« On peut pas te le dire, » dit calmement Harry. « S'il te plaît, ne demande pas, Papa. Ne le fait pas… »

Le mot « Papa » était sorti, un peu maladroitement cette fois-ci, de la bouche d'un garçon qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'adresser à qui que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient humides. Ses poings serrés. Il refusa de regarder ni James ni Fred dans les yeux.

D'une certaine façon, il paraissait diminué, minuscule.

Fred espérait que James arrêterait de poser des questions. Un simple coup d'œil le convainquit que oui.

En voyant son fils dans un tel état, James parut ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Fred ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser s'installer trop longtemps des silences inconfortables.

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot, James s'était avancé, et avec un air terrifié, avait serré dans ses bras un Harry encore tremblant, essayant de consoler son fils si désespéré.

« Je ne le ferai pas, » dit-il doucement. « C'est d'accord. Je ne demanderai rien. »

Harry commença à sangloter dans le cou de son père, ses bras se refermant pour agripper les épaules de James. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment.

Finalement, James ouvrit les yeux pour fixer intensément Fred par dessus la tête de Harry.

Fred comprit que James ne poserait plus de questions à Harry, mais qu'il aurait une discussion plus tard avec Fred.

Fred acquiesça. Il parlerait avec James.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna du père et de son fils qui sanglotait toujours. Il décida de se cacher dans une pièce inusitée qu'il connaissait au cinquième étage du château.

James pourrait l'y trouver plus tard avec la carte.

Mais pour l'instant, Fred voulait éclaircir ses idées avant que « plus tard » vienne.

* * *

La suite verra les Maraudeurs faire face à ce que chacun sait selon son propre caractère... Cela s'appellera "Petits mensonges entre amis..." Ca vous intéresse ? Alors encouragez-moi... lol ! 


	15. Petits mensonges entre amis

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

**Ce baratineur… :** Bizouxxx goût papaye ? hum, pourquoi pas… Pas grave si t'as pas fait de gros commentaires… Au contraire, c'est flatteur ! Si j'ai réussi à traduire assez bien pour que les événement t'atomisent autant qu'ils l'ont fait pour moi, c'est un bon point pour moi ! A bientôt dans les couloirs de Blaise (du temps) !

**Kritari :** Non, je ne t'engueulerai pas ! L'important, c'est que tu aimes cette histoire… Tu reviewes quand tu en as envie, et quand tu as des choses à me raconter… Je n'oblige personne à le faire, je sais qu'il y a des gens qui ne sont pas à l'aise pour cela… « Petits mensonges entre amis » a l'air de te plaire, comme titre… Lis-le, et tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

**Lazoule :** James, se retenir ?... Il n'est pas si parfait qu'on voudrait bien le croire… Non plus que ses autres compères, comme on le verra dans les prochains chapters… Lis ceci, et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte : la perfection n'est pas de ce monde…

**Fenice : **Merci encore pour ton coup de main sur ce chapter… J'ai tenu compte de pas mal de tes observations, la plupart en fait, sauf une qui ne pouvait vraiment pas être changée sous peine de perdre l'essence du texte original… Puisque tu le proposes, je t'envoie le chapter suivant que je viens juste de finir de traduire… Bizouxxx et merci beaucoup !

**Rebecca-Black :** Oulà, tu fais des rêves bizarres, ma chère Rebecca… T'as déjà essayé de faire les tests Harry Potter qu'on trouve un peu partout sur les sites spécialisés ? Parce qu'en lisant tes reviews, je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que tu as le profil « Mangemort en Puissance »… lol ! Le voila le chapter… Déguste-le, les chapters suivants sont de plus en plus difficiles à traduire, et j'ai repris les cours, alors ça ira pas trop trop vite…

**Virg05 :** Hé bien, à même review, même réponse : bonne lecture…

**Perruche Cevenole :** Contente que ça te plaise, et félicitations pour cette lecture d'une traite ! Une exception pour les voyages dans le temps ? C'est-à-dire ?...

**La Fouine** Hé bien, ne saute plus ma petite fouine bondissante, voilà le prochain chapter… lol ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Un grand merci à Fenice pour sa généreuse relecture et ses remarques intelligentes… Ca m'a fait plaisir d'avoir un regard objectif et neuf pour ce chapter… Et visiblement, il y en avait besoin, hein ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Petits mensonges entre amis…

Remus et Sirius déboulèrent dans le dortoir, Remus fonçant droit vers la Carte du Maraudeur.

Sirius se tenait juste devant la porte, pâle, en attendant le verdict du loup-garou concernant la position de chacun.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises », récita Remus dès qu'il eut la Carte entre les mains. Il entreprit ensuite de scruter celle-ci, pensif.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Sirius au bout d'un moment.

Remus secoua légèrement la tête.

« James et Harry sont toujours dehors. Fred n'est pas avec eux. Peter est… à la bibliothèque… heu… »

« Où est Fred ? »

« Attends une minute, j'allais le chercher. »

Ses yeux cherchèrent en long, en large et en travers sur la carte. Finalement, Sirius ne put tenir plus longtemps et il vint jeter un œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Il est là, cinquième étage. Dans la pièce où on entasse les robes mangées aux mites. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait ? »

« Qui sait ? » dit Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché. « Peut-être qu'il y a laissé quelque chose avant ? »

« Quelle que soit la raison, il n'a pas l'air pressé », commenta Remus. « Regarde, il est installé dans ce coin. »

« Hmmm. »

Ils continuèrent d'observer la carte, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que la première chose à faire pour obtenir plus d'informations, c'était de localiser tout le monde. Mais après cela, il leur fallait établir un plan d'action.

« C'est la clef, tu sais », déclara Sirius au bout d'un moment. « Il sait ce qui s'est passé. Il doit le savoir. Il sait comment est mort James, et il n'est pas sensé être aussi proche de lui que ne l'est Harry. On devrait essayer de l'interroger. Ou plutôt, toi tu devrais. Il a confiance en toi. »

« D'un autre côté, Sirius, Harry a l'air de nous faire confiance à tous les deux, alors que Fred ne peut même pas poser les yeux sur toi sans avoir l'air d'être sur le point de te cracher dessus. Harry pourrait être plus disposé à nous parler si on l'approche. Et puis, c'est comme tu l'as dis : Harry est probablement déterminé à obtenir le retour de James, peut-être même plus que nous à vouloir le garder en vie maintenant. »

Sirius eut l'air gêné.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Rien. C'est juste que… »

« Quoi ? » demanda encore Remus, avec un peu plus de force cette fois.

« Je ne sais pas, Lunard, je ne veux pas l'interroger encore », répondit rapidement Sirius. « L'expression sur son visage quand il s'est rendu compte que je savais que James allait mourir, c'était si… Non, je ne peux pas. Pas encore, du moins. Surtout quand… »

« Quand quoi ? » incita doucement Remus.

« Quelque chose. Il a dit quelque chose dans la Cabane Hurlante. Quelque chose comme quoi il me connaissait. Je veux dire, évidemment qu'il me connaît, mais… Je crois que je suis un peu comme sa famille, Remus. Peut-être même que je représente son père en quelque sorte. Je veux dire, penses-y, logiquement. Si James meurt et laisse son fils derrière lui, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour être sûr que l'enfant ait une espèce de… »

Sirius regarda Remus, lui réclamant un peu de compréhension. Remus acquiesça, mais d'après son expression, il était clair qu'il trouvait perturbant d'entendre ce genre d'opinion de la part de Sirius. Un garçon qui était depuis des années si insouciant et qui aujourd'hui, considérait ses éventuelles responsabilités en tant que substitut de parents !

« Bien sûr », dit Remus. « James te choisirait pour être son parrain. » Sirius acquiesça. « Tu es probablement la personne la plus proche qu'Harry puisse avoir après son père. Tu dois certainement rendre Lily folle, à toujours lui apprendre à traîner, à jouer au Quidditch et à avoir des retenues. »

« Je ne veux pas l'interroger encore. Pas tout de suite. Il doit encore être bouleversé. D'une certaine manière, ça ressemblerait à une trahison. »

« D'accord. On va aller trouver Fred. »

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Ils atteignirent la Salle Commune pour la trouver presque vide, mise à part une silhouette solitaire qui entrait par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il se faisait tard.

Sirius se raidit en voyant James se glisser souplement dans la pièce. Il fixa son ami avec une sorte de crainte.

James s'aperçut de la présence de ses deux amis, et les observant l'un après l'autre, devint nerveux, sur la défensive.

Remus mit un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius et celui-ci regarda rapidement ailleurs, essayant de voir derrière James, à l'endroit où Harry devait sûrement être. Mais personne n'était là.

James vit où se dirigeait le regard de Sirius et secoua la tête.

« Il est avec Hagrid. Apparemment, ils sont proches. Ca fera du bien à Harry de le voir je pense. Je dois tirer certaines choses au clair pendant qu'il n'est pas là. »

Observant James pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius remarqua qu'en plus de sa nervosité, James avait le même air déchiré et abattu que lorsqu'il s'était finalement résigné à ce que Lily ne voit jamais en lui qu'une brute arrogante. C'avait été émouvant, et ça l'était, maintenant encore.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry t'a dit ? » demanda prudemment Sirius.

« Rien. » répondit aussitôt James. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à toi ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma tout aussi vite. Il serra les poings et regarda Remus. Aucune aide ne viendrait de là. Remus arborait le même air doux qui marchait si bien contre les railleries de Rogue l'année précédente.

James les regarda l'un l'autre, frustré. « Très bien, » dit-il d'un ton brusque. « Très bien. Donnez-moi la carte alors, je dois trouver Fred mais je ne sais pas où il est. » Il tendit une main vers la carte que tenait toujours Remus.

Remus n'afficha aucune expression, mais il ne donna pas la carte à James. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de parler à Fred ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

James sentit la colère monter en lui. « Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi mon fils est une épave émotionnellement parlant, et il est évident qu'aucun de vous ne me le dira ! »

« James, essaye de te calmer. »

« Non, Remus, je ne pense pas que je vais me calmer. Donne-moi cette carte. »

Il tendit à nouveau la main et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux. Remus le regarda également, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sirius se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Fred.

Dans les rares occasions où les quatre maraudeurs avaient été assez fâchés pour en arriver à ce genre d'affrontements visuels, Remus n'avait jamais perdu.

Sirius avait toujours soupçonné Remus d'être avantagé en cela par son statut de loup-garou.

C'était comme si les quatre amis étaient soumis à deux types de hiérarchie.

La première était la hiérarchie humaine, qui régnait sous la nouvelle lune. Dans cette hiérarchie, James était le meneur naturel, Sirius le second aux commandes, Remus le troisième et Peter le dernier.

La seconde était la hiérarchie de la meute, qui régnait pendant la pleine lune, et dans laquelle Lunard (en tant que seul vrai loup de la meute) était le Chef, Patmol le second aux commandes, puis Cornedrue et enfin Queudver.

Chacune des deux hiérarchies pouvait entrer en jeu à certains moments, selon la situation et ce qu'elle appelait. Les affrontements visuels tenaient définitivement du mental de la meute.

Mais en regardant ses deux amis se mesurer l'un à l'autre ainsi, Sirius se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, ce serait James qui l'emporterait. Il allait faire baisser les yeux au loup-chef de meute ! Sirius n'était pas sûr de deviner comment Remus le prendrait. Mal, très certainement.

Sirius s'avança et saisit la carte des mains de Remus, qui le regarda sévèrement, surpris.

« Va lui parler », dit Sirius, en tendant brusquement la carte vers James, qui la lui arracha des mains et s'en alla sans prononcer un mot.

Remus le regarda partir.

« Il ne dira rien à James », commenta Sirius en guise d'explication de son comportement. « Il ne voudra pas. Imagine-le en train d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il va… »

Remus continuait de regarder le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Peut-être. » dit-il doucement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'album photo toujours à terre près du portrait, ouvert à la page où en était Harry avant qu'il ne pointe sa baguette sur Peter. Sirius suivit ce regard et alla le ramasser rapidement.

Deux photographies étaient en vue sur le page. La première était une photo moldue des quatre maraudeurs ensemble, posant pour le cliché que Lily avait pris avec son appareil. Ils souriaient tous et riaient.

La seconde était une photo de James et de Peter, qui se poussaient à qui mieux mieux et qui, en règle générale, faisaient les idiots ensemble. Encore une fois, les deux garçons riaient et souriaient.

« Queudver, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » murmura Sirius.

oOoOo

James pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver Fred appuyé contre le mur du fond, une expression résignée sur le visage alors qu'il accusait réception de la présence de James d'un hochement de tête.

« J'en ai plus rien à foutre des couloirs du temps. »

« Non », dit Fred. « Je m'en doute bien. »

« Mes amis me mentent, mon fils est une épave, tu sais pourquoi, et tu vas me le dire. »

Il avait dit tout ça très objectivement. Une stratégie qu'il utilisait avec son équipe de Quidditch pour essayer de les motiver. En revanche, ce qu'il n'utilisait pas avec son équipe, c'était le ton froid comme la mort qui fit écho dans la pièce vide.

« Ok », dit seulement Fred, pas du tout intimidé. « Pour ma part, je suis toujours concerné par les couloirs du temps. Donc ce que nous allons faire, c'est trouver un compromis. »

James eut un rire amer : « Un compromis ? Non, je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Ce que Harry a dit à Sirius et pourquoi ils sont si bouleversés. Pourquoi Harry est sur le point de jeter un sort à Queudver dès qu'il le voit, et pourquoi tu as un problème avec mon meilleur ami. »

Fred hocha lentement la tête.

« Ok. Je peux très honnêtement te dire que je n'ai plus de problème avec Sirius. »

James eut un petit reniflement méprisant : « Oh oui, parce que ce genre de haine implacable s'évapore dans la nuit en général. »

Fred secoua la tête : « Je n'avais pas tous les éléments du tableau. Harry vient de combler mes lacunes. Je n'ai vraiment plus aucune raison d'avoir un problème avec lui, maintenant. Vraiment. Je lui parlerai plus tard. Pour essayer de remettre les choses en ordre. »

« Et par rapport au problème de Harry avec Queudver ? »

Fred eut un air douloureux mais il ne répondit rien.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien à foutre de ces stupides couloirs du temps ! » dit James, perdant son sang-froid en même temps que la colère faisait vibrer sa voix.

« Pas moi », répondit calmement Fred, « mais laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi. » Il regarda James à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de réponse, reçut un regard colérique, et soupira : « Harry est… enfin, il est très important. Pas juste pour toi ou moi, même s'il l'est quand même, mais également pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Ton fils est la pièce maîtresse de la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Si quoi que ce soit le concernant dans les couloirs du temps est altéré, qui sait combien de personnes auront à en souffrir. »

James se laissa glisser à terre. Il savait que Fred attendait une réaction quelconque à ses mots troublants, mais il était incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée. Finalement il fronça les sourcils, dérouté : « Comment peut-il être la pièce maîtresse de la guerre ? Il n'a que quinze ans ! »

Fred fit la grimace, puis parla lentement, comme s'il considérait chaque mot avant de les prononcer, essayant de répondre à la question. « Quelque chose… enfin, quelque chose lui est arrivé quand il était bébé. Ca a fait de lui une cible. Ca l'a rendu célèbre. Et ce ne sont pas que les Mangemorts qui sont après lui. C'est Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. C'était de ça que je parlais quand je disais que Harry avait subi beaucoup d'épreuves. Il… Il a été kidnappé et… »

« Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, » interrompit soudainement James. Sa colère grossissait de seconde en seconde, mais pire que cela, la partie en lui qui croyait Fred était en train d'être anéantie par un sentiment aigu de culpabilité.

Un silence de plomb suivit ses mots. Puis Fred sortit de cette torpeur et dit doucement : « Tu n'avait pas tellement le choix, James. Ca s'est passé pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. »

James était horrifié : « Il a été kidnappé pendant que Dumbledore veillait sur lui ! Voldemort n'oserait pas ! »

Fred tressaillit à ce nom. « Il a osé. Il a utilisé un de ses fidèles, et a planifié tout ça plus d'un an à l'avance. Ca a impliqué, entre autre, du polynectar et de nombreux mensonges et ruses. »

« Mais, ça ne peut pas être vrai, si Voldemort l'avait kidnappé… » James s'arrêta net et pensa à ce qu'il allait dire pendant un moment, essayant d'être logique. « Comment peut-il être vivant ? » murmura-t-il. « Si Voldemort le hait autant que tu le dis, il l'aurait torturé et il l'aurait tué. Et il respire encore ? »

« Il s'est échappé », répondit simplement Fred. Assez maladroitement au goût de James. Les mots n'expliquaient rien.

James regarda Fred droit dans les yeux, et y trouva de la pitié.

« James, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça, mais tu dois comprendre. Harry et moi, on doit faire très attention à ce qu'on révèle. L'existence de Harry est le plus gros souffle d'espoir que nous ayons contre les forces du mal. On ne peut pas changer les choses, parce que si on le fait… »

« Il a été torturé », interrompit brusquement James. Il venait de réaliser que Fred n'avait pas nié ce fait. Il avait juste dit « Il s'est échappé », sans aborder l'aspect de la torture.

C'était une déclaration, pas une question, et James savait que c'était la vérité. Quelque chose dans la manière dont Harry l'avait agrippé par les épaules un peu plus tôt. Quelque chose dans les manières sur-protectrices de Fred. Quelque chose dans la rapidité de Harry à être sur la défensive. Quelque chose dans son calme, le faisait croire que c'était bien la vérité.

« Il a été témoin du meurtre d'un ami », ajouta doucement Fred.

James sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé quand il était bébé ? Comment je peux l'empêcher ? »

Fred secoua la tête. « C'est justement ça. C'est justement ce dont je ne peux pas te parler, parce que c'est le plus gros revers qu'ait eu Voldemort à ce jour. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, Tu-Sais-Qui règnerait peut-être sur la Communauté Magique à l'heure qu'il est. »

Une partie de James se rebellait contre l'idée que la souffrance de son fils était en un sens une bénédiction pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, mais la partie en lui qui méprisait les forces du mal entonnait un hymne plein de joie et d'espoir.

D'une certaine manière, son fils avait gagné une bataille contre Voldemort avant même de pouvoir marcher.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir à tout ça », dit-il, et il sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir attendu tout ce temps et d'avoir été aussi nombreux à reviewer… Ca fait réellement plaisir ! Que pensez-vous des nouveaux rapports entre les Maraudeurs ? Et des révélations de Fred ?

* * *

_


	16. Les pensées d'un loup

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

Comme il y a eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapter, j'emprunte la technique de RAR groupées de Fenice, que je trouve plus synthétique…

Nous avons donc plusieurs lecteurs(trices) :

Tout d'abord, ceux qui veulent de la vérité avant toute chose (cf. Ouverture des Mémoires de Montaigne… Réminiscences de 1ère littéraire ;-) …) **Le Baratineur de Charme**, verrait bien une mise à jour de tous les secrets, un double appui Ctrl+Alt+Suppr et on repart à zéro avec un Univers Alternatif, malgré une petite nostalgie pour l'histoire originale de JKR… **Perruche Cevenole** reviendrait un peu au même en cherchant une solution pour sauver James et Lily… Elle est la seule à ne pas oublier la mère et la femme de Messieurs-Copies-conformes-à-l'exception-des-yeux… Désolée, mais pas de nouvelles à l'horizon, pour l'instant… Quant à **La fouine**, elle a envie de crier la vérité sur tous les toits, et particulièrement dans les feuilles de James…

Ensuite, il y a les acharnés de la Guillotine… Encore **Perruche Cevenole **et** Namyothis** crèvent d'envie d'une chasse au rat : tous nos perso armés de pics et de fourches dans les couloirs de Poudlard en hurlant « Sus, sus au rat ! »… Pourquoi pas ? Ce qui reviendrait à un univers alternatif. On verra…

Au contraire, **Kritari** reste plus circonspecte : elle voit la vérité comme une arme à double tranchant, et avec raison, je pense… Elle apprécie la toute nouvelle maturité de Sirius : comme quoi, on en fera p'têtre quelque chose, mais il lui faut une sacré urgence, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce chapter donnera des informations sur son état d'esprit, encore… Les doutes vis-à-vis de Peter l'enchantent, l'instinct paternel de James l'émeut et le calme olympien de Fred la rend admirative… C'est vrai que chaque perso en prend pour son grade : évolution de gré ou de force ! **Rebecca Black **en reste baba…

Et puis il y a les bonnes surprises : les lecteurs qui aiment et qui le disent, et encore mieux, ceux qui lisaient sans reviewer et qui s'y sont mis, ceux qui avaient perdu l'histoire, et qui l'ont retrouvée… A ceux-là, merci de vos encouragements : **Héloïse vans**, **Mixou**, **dede111**, et** luluflo4**.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Encore un grand bravo à Fenice qui n'en finit plus de son travail acharné de relecture… Je crois que je peux maintenant te nommer officiellement beta-reader de choc de cette traduction… Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais…

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les pensées d'un loup…

Remus marchait lentement vers le château, précédant Harry de quelque pas.

Quelques heures auparavant, le loup-garou s'était acheminé vers la cabane de Hagrid dans l'intention d'interroger le jeune garçon. Mais après avoir été invité par le garde-chasse à les rejoindre autour d'une tasse de thé et de biscuits faits maison, il s'était rendu compte qu'il devrait attendre.

La première raison pour cela, c'était la présence de Hagrid. Remus ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre adhère au triste groupe des gens qui étaient au courant de la mort imminente de James. Et encore moins Hagrid qui, aux yeux de Remus, était le plus à même d'en faire tout un plat en présence de James qu'il adorait.

Remus appréciait Hagrid, mais il savait que le demi-géant était aussi transparent que du verre. Remus pourrait peut-être empêcher Sirius de révéler l'horrible vérité à James. Mais Hagrid, c'était une autre affaire.

Les Maraudeurs avaient deviné très tôt que Hagrid était un demi-géant. James et Sirius avaient surpris une discussion entre deux de leurs professeurs à son sujet, alors qu'ils étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, espérant désespérément qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre dans la salle de bain des professeurs. Quelques heures plus tard, ces deux-là avaient transmis l'information à Remus et à Peter, d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'aurait pas dépareillé s'ils avaient annoncé les obsèques de Hagrid.

Les quatre amis avaient longtemps discuté pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non parler de cela avec le garde-chasse, et si oui, lequel d'entre eux prendrait les devants.

A la surprise des trois autres, qui avaient encore à découvrir le pourquoi des absences et des symptômes de Remus, celui-ci se porta volontaire pour aller parler à Hagrid. Il avait pensé qu'il serait bien plus capable de gérer cette situation délicate que ses trois amis qui, à ce moment-là, tendaient tous à avoir leur courage dans les chaussettes. Pour être franc, Remus aussi avait été nerveux à l'idée de cette confrontation.

En fin de compte, la discussion avec Hagrid avait été étonnement calme et facile.

En tant que membre à part entière de l'équipe scolaire de Poudlard, Hagrid connaissait déjà le secret de Remus et il s'était senti bien plus à l'aise pour discuter de son ascendance avec le loup-garou qu'il ne l'aurait été en présence de James, Sirius ou Peter. Remus n'avait émis aucun jugement sur Hagrid, et Hagrid avait reconnu qu'il se sentait proche de Remus. Il pensait qu'ils étaient tous les deux incompris, et que malgré leurs handicaps sociaux respectifs, ils réussiraient dans la vie, grâce à la grandeur d'Albus Dumbledore. Depuis, plusieurs après-midi agréables s'étaient déroulés dans la petite cabane au gigantesque mobilier.

James et Sirius avaient finalement conquis Hagrid par leur charme naturel et leur réaction au secret de Remus. Evidemment, Hagrid ne savait rien de leur transformation en animagus, mais il était au courant de leur exceptionnelle tolérance et du serment d'amitié qu'ils avaient prêtés au sein du groupe.

Pour Peter, ça avait été une autre affaire. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins effrayé par le demi-géant, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais été grossier envers Hagrid, ni même mal intentionné, il préférait l'éviter, passant auprès du garde-chasse pour quelqu'un sans personnalité.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi dans la cabane, Remus avait été heureux de voir que Hagrid semblait avoir pris Harry en amitié. Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce que James avait dit à Hagrid pour expliquer la présence de Harry, ni de ce qui s'était passé entre le demi-géant et le voyageur dans le temps avant que Remus arrive, mais il était clair que Harry, comme son père, avait convaincu Hagrid avec un clin d'œil et un sourire, en conséquence de quoi il lui avait été offert une grande assiette de truffes émiettées qu'il se faisait un devoir de manger.

En fait, Harry avait vraiment eu l'air heureux en buvant la tasse de thé de la taille d'un seau que Hagrid lui avait préparée, et ça avait été la deuxième raison pour laquelle Remus n'avait pas voulu l'interroger à propos de James. Comme ce dernier l'avait sous-entendu plus tôt, Harry avait l'air d'apprécier tout particulièrement la compagnie de Hagrid, et il était évident qu'il le connaissait plutôt bien, compte tenu du sourire entendu qu'il avait affiché quand Hagrid avait mentionné sa passion pour les dragons.

La pensée de ramener Harry à tout le désordre que la conversation commencée par Sirius avait causé étant plutôt désagréable, Remus avait décidé de se taire pendant deux heures, de boire son thé et de simplement faire un peu mieux connaissance avec le garçon.

La position de Harry vis-à-vis de Remus était maintenant claire. C'était un sujet qui avait beaucoup préoccupé Remus. Harry n'était avec eux que depuis une journée, et Remus attendait toujours de voir quels étaient l'attitude et le tempérament du jeune garçon ; alors quand Harry avait montré pour Remus un respect qui frôlait l'adoration d'un enfant pour son mentor, Remus avait été agréablement surpris.

Quand James avait appris à Remus que Harry connaissait sa condition, Remus avait bien pris la chose, pensant qu'un James plus vieux avait expliqué la situation à son fils, et que Harry partagerait le point de vue du plus âgé des Potter à propos des loups-garous. Mais après avoir découvert que James n'était pas dans le paysage pour faire passer à son fils son ouverture d'esprit, Remus était resté incertain.

Après deux agréables heures à échanger de faux regards horrifiés avec Harry devant l'absence évidente de talents culinaires d'Hagrid, et comme la chaleur douillette du feu dans la cheminée les plongeait dans une bienheureuse somnolence, Remus était certain que Harry n'utiliserait jamais sa lycanthropie contre lui.

Et maintenant, après qu'Hagrid se fût rendu compte que les deux étudiants avaient largement dépassé le couvre-feu, Remus et Harry étaient dehors dans le froid, sur le chemin qui retournait au château.

Sorti de l'illusion de temps paisibles que la cabane de Hagrid lui avait toujours procuré, Remus se sentit revenir à la réalité.

Harry marchait derrière lui. C'était l'heure de poser les questions difficiles.

Harry rendit cette tâche plus facile en posant la première question lui-même.

« Tu as trouvé Sirius ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui », répondit Remus.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Remus s'arrêta, considérant la manière dont il allait formuler sa réponse. Il décida que son habituelle méthode d'aborder les gens avec tact et délicatesse ne serait pas suffisante ici. Il avait besoin de provoquer des réactions chez Harry. Alors il décida de ne pas prendre de gants.

« Il m'a raconté votre conversation dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il m'a raconté qu'il savait que James allait mourir. »

Seul le silence répondit à ces mots. Remus lui-même frissonna, mais il essaya de ne pas regarder Harry. De faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation normale. Le silence s'éternisait, seulement rompu par le crissement de leurs pas sur le sol. Avait-il été trop brusque ?

« Harry ? »

« Tu crois qu'il va le dire à mon père ? »

Cela prit une minute à Remus avant de réaliser que « mon père » faisait référence à James. Ces mots n'allaient vraiment pas avec l'heureux et chanceux adolescent.

« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Cependant, il n'est absolument plus préoccupé par les couloirs du temps. S'il peut trouver un moyen d'éviter la mort de James, je pense qu'il le lui dira… »

Remus faisait très attention à maintenir un certain calme dans sa voix en disant cela. Il tenait aussi ses propres sentiments en dehors de la conversation. Bouleverser Harry en sombrant dans l'émotivité avec tout ce qui se passait était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire à ce moment précis.

Mais apparemment, il faisait une erreur, parce que la première chose que Harry demanda après fut : « Comment peux-tu faire comme si tout était normal ? »

Remus paniqua, mais ne le montra pas. Est-ce que Harry le voyait comme un ami sans cœur ?

« A quel point me connais-tu, Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il y eu un autre silence prolongé durant lequel Harry réfléchit à la manière dont il allait répondre à ça. Ce fut Remus qui l'interrompit.

« Tu sais ce que je suis, et pourtant tu me respectes toujours. Ca implique que tu me connais plutôt bien. Ou bien tu as été élevé chez des gens particulièrement tolérants, auquel cas je les remercie, qui qu'ils soient, pour avoir oublié la partie qui disait que les loups-garous étaient de terribles monstres. »

Harry eut un petit reniflement.

Remus se retourna pour le regarder, confus et légèrement angoissé par cette réponse.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre ! » s'empressa de corriger Harry, virant au cramoisi.

« C'est bien. »

Rassuré, Remus se détourna à nouveau de Harry et reprit sa marche. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Harry le brûler dans la nuque.

« Mais comment peux-tu agir si normalement ? » répéta finalement Harry.

Remus soupira, peut-être Harry ne comprenait-il pas autant de choses que Remus l'avait espéré.

« Tu veux dire, comment quelqu'un qui n'est qu'à moitié humain peut-il prétendre être normal ? » demanda-t-il avec un peu plus d'amertume dans ces mots qu'il n'avait eu l'intention d'en mettre.

Harry parut scotché par cette sortie et il fixait le loup-garou la bouche grande ouverte. « Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! Je voulais dire : comment peux-tu agir si normalement quand tu viens juste de découvrir que quelqu'un qui est censé être l'un de tes meilleurs amis va mourir ! Tu n'as même pas l'air d'être ému. Tu as juste dis que tu savais sans même… Ca ne te fait rien ? »

La peine évidente sur le visage de Harry fit culpabiliser Remus de son égoïsme. Plus encore, il commença à trembler. Il sentit son visage pâlir et ses lèvres virer au blanc.

Il avait essayé de paraître calme parce qu'il avait voulu mettre Harry à l'aise pour pouvoir lui poser des questions sur la mort de James et sur comment l'éviter sans alarmer le garçon. Il était évident que ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, mais maintenant, il sentait toute cette façade s'écrouler. Sa propre peine pour son ami, qui montait en réponse à la peine de Harry.

Harry s'en voulut en voyant la réaction de Remus à ses mots. « Je suis désolé », dit-il. « Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ne voulais pas que ça ait l'air de dire que vous vous en fichiez. Je sais que vous le devez. C'est juste que… »

« Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler « Professeur » ? » interrompit Remus, toujours tremblant.

« Non », dit Harry.

« Si tu l'as fait ! Tu viens juste de m'appeler « Professeur ». » Sa tête se mit à tourner, comme si quelque chose qui l'avait longtemps gêné venait de s'écrouler. « Et Fred continue de m'appeler « Lupin ». Il n'utilise pas mon prénom, ou s'il le fait, ça parait bizarre. Je suis votre professeur. Qu'est-ce que j'enseigne ? »

« Défense contre les Forces du Mal », répondit calmement Harry.

Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, Remus aurait été scotché. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne serait jamais autorisé à rejoindre les rangs des Aurors, son métier idéal, mais enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à des étudiants à Poudlard, c'était une carrière fantastique !

Mais à cet instant, la perspective d'avoir un emploi bien rémunéré paraissait vide de sens.

« Je suis un bon prof ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais », répondit Harry en souriant tristement. « Le meilleur. »

Remus le regarda, essayant de penser à quelque chose de réconfortant à dire.

Finalement, il laissa tomber l'idée de le questionner encore.

« Ecoute, Harry, Sirius ne dira rien à James, et moi non plus, mais on veut en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé. Si on pouvait l'éviter… » Sa voix s'éteignit à la vue de l'expression sur le visage de Harry. « Tu ne crois pas que ça puisse être changé ? »

Harry leva la tête vers la tour de Gryffondor et l'observa un instant. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça doive l'être », admit-il finalement. « J'aimerais qu'on puisse. J'aimerais qu'il soit là-bas, dans le futur, avec moi, plus que je ne pourrais le dire, mais… mais, et si… » Il s'arrêta net, visiblement peu désireux de finir d'exprimer ses pensées.

Remus tourna et retourna cette information dans sa tête. Harry n'avait pas dit que ce n'était pas possible. La question pour lui était de savoir si, oui ou non, ils devaient le faire. Ca semblait exclure la maladie comme cause de la mort. Remus décida de se raccrocher à cet espoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui rendait Harry si réservé ?

« Et si James, en continuant à vivre, changeait quelque chose par inadvertance, ou permettait que quelque chose de mauvais se produise, quelque chose de pire que sa propre mort ? » tenta Remus, pensant que James avait peut-être fait quelque chose de particulièrement héroïque et de dramatique, comme sauver quelqu'un d'un terrible destin. Peut-être Lily. Peut-être Harry.

Harry parut soulagé, il acquiesça.

Remus eut envie de pleurer. Tirer des informations de Harry était deux fois plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé, parce que Harry se sentait obligé de laisser l'Histoire dans le même état. Malgré tout son désir de ramener James, Harry ne le sauverait pas.

« Je suis content que tu comprennes », dit Harry, visiblement soulagé. « Je ne pense pas que Sirius comprendra. »

« Sirius est très bouleversé, pour l'instant », dit Remus, en manquant s'étrangler avec ces mots qui le décrivaient aussi bien lui que son ami.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Finalement, alors qu'il atteignaient le seuil de la Grande Porte, Remus se tourna vers Harry : « Ne perds pas ton temps », dit-il. « Fais en sorte de passer un maximum de temps avec James. Je crois que c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. »

Harry acquiesça, jugeant le conseil excellent, poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la tour.

Remus le regarda un moment, espérant que son dernier commentaire aurait un impact. Plus Harry passerait de temps avec James, plus il devrait réaliser à quel point ce serait merveilleux de grandir à ses côtés. Remus espérait que Harry s'ouvrirait ainsi à l'idée de changer les couloirs du temps.

Il se demanda comment se passait la conversation de Sirius avec Fred.

* * *

Vos réactions à chaud sont toujours les bienvenues... Tout commentaire, positif, négatif ou appréciateur est accepté. Ca aide toujours pour un traducteur, comme pour un auteur, de savoir ce qu'en pense le lecteur... Pour cela : la review ou l'adresse e-mail qui se trouve dans ma page perso...

* * *


	17. Epuisé et lessivé

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

Que de jolie reviews vous m'avez laissé !...

Je tiens quand même à dire à **Rebecca Black** et à **Namyothis** (et un peu à **Perruche Cevenole**), j'ai eu fait comme vous : me gaver de fics quelles que soient les circonstances scolaires… J'ai bien failli avoir à le regretter l'année dernière : lire des fics alors qu'une demi-heure plus tard on est censé être en partiel, c'est pas sérieux, et ça se retrouve sur les notes… Ca me fait énormément plaisir de vous retrouver d'une semaine sur l'autre, mais par pitié, ne ratez pas vos études pour des fanfictions, ce ne sont pas elles qui vous donneront du boulot plus tard…

**Namyothis** et **Perruche Cevenole** ne sont pas contre un Univers Alternatif… Tout comme **Lazoule** qui remarque par ailleurs que je traduis cette fic, et que je n'ai donc aucune incidence sur ce qui se passe ; je vous avouerais même que la plupart du temps, je découvre l'intrigue peu de temps avant vous puisque je traduis au fur et à mesure que je lis et que je fonctionne quasiment à flux tendu : je ne stocke pas de chapter d'avance… Cependant, si l'histoire vous inspire un UA, ne vous gênez pas pour l'écrire… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas prendre cette histoire comme base plutôt que celle de JKR ?... J'ai embrouillé **Baratineur de Charme** avec ces histoires d'UA… Ne cherche donc pas de raison à ce que j'ai dit, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu… C'est un peu comme si j'avais reviewé moi-même cette histoire…

**Perruche Cevenole **qui voulait un peu plus de Lily, l'a rappelée à vos bons souvenirs : **Lazoule**,** Baratineur de Charme**,** Fenice** et elle pensent qu'elle pourrait avoir un plus grand ascendant sur Harry. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… Un petit spoiler : vous le saurez dans les trois prochains chapters…

Le plan de Remus vous partage : **Perruche Cevenole** est tout à fait d'accord avec lui et pense que multiplier les contacts avec James rendra Harry plus réceptif à un éventuel changement des couloirs du temps. **Baratineur de Charme** pense que notre Lunard adoré est un fabuleux joueur d'échecs et qu'il va arrivé à faire des prouesses pour nous distraire… Attends la suite et tu seras surpris… **Fenice** et **Lazoule** pensent que Harry sait déjà à quel point ce pourrait être merveilleux de vivre avec ses parents et que ça ne marchera pas. Même réponse que pour Lily : peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, et vous verrez cela dans les deux prochains chapters…

**Kritari** trouve Harry très mûr vu les sacrifices qu'il à l'air prêt à faire… Encore un petit spoiler : attends un peu le prochain chapter, et tu verras quel genre de sacrifice il est capable de faire ! Si la traduction te plaît, sache que Fenice m'y aide beaucoup en reprenant mes chapter pour en corriger les dernières imperfections… Celui-ci a été rapide, mais celui d'avant a nécessité pas moins de trois relectures !...

Encore merci aux encouragements habituels de **virg05**,** Rebecca Black**,et** Mixou**.

**Lazoule**, tu rêvais de revoir Peter ? Et tu voulais une discussion Fred/Sirius ?... Ce chapter est pour toi !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Un grand merci à Fenice pour sa généreuse relecture et ses remarques intelligentes… Ca m'a fait plaisir d'avoir un regard objectif et neuf pour ce chapter… Et visiblement, il y en avait besoin, hein ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Chapter 17 : Epuisé et lessivé…

Sirius entra dans le dortoir, les épaules voûtées en signe de reddition. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il donné cette carte à James ? Il aurait du l'arracher des mains de Remus et s'enfuir avec dans les couloirs au triple galop, au lieu de la tendre à un responsable de dortoir bouleversé.

Après que Remus l'eût laissé pour trouver Harry, Sirius avait passé plus d'une heure à fouiller Poudlard, ses passages secrets et ses pièces cachées à la recherche de Fred et de James. Et vu le nombre impressionnant de cachettes dans le château, c'était sans surprise qu'il était revenu les mains vides.

En fait, ça faisait plus d'un an que Sirius n'avait pas eu à chercher quelqu'un dans Poudlard tout entier. La carte avait toujours été disponible quand il en avait eu besoin. C'était le genre d'objet qui n'était pas souvent utilisé par plus d'un des quatre Maraudeurs à la fois.

Sirius avait toujours su qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour ne pas chercher à mettre James de mauvais poil. Maintenant il connaissait cette bonne raison : dans ces cas-là, James faisait des choses assez agaçantes comme s'enfuir avec la Carte du Maraudeur.

Sirius se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son lit à baldaquin dont il fixa le plafonnier. Il ne fut guère surpris de le voir tourner doucement. Les événements de la journée l'avaient vidé de toute émotion jusqu'à ce que son esprit refusât de fonctionner correctement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la pièce continuer à tourner.

Il resta allongé là, à penser. Laissant un bienheureux vide prendre possession de son esprit. Chacun avait ses limites, et Sirius avait atteint les siennes.

« Heu… Sirius ? »

« Gah ! » sursauta Sirius, conscient de se retrouver en position de combat, sa baguette ayant surgi d'on ne sait où pour atterrir dans sa main droite.

Peter, dont la tête avait émergé discrètement de l'ouverture laissée par les rideaux qui entouraient le lit, le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Sirius se sentit soudain très stupide. Il baissa sa baguette.

« Désolé, Queudver. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Et où étais-tu tout l'après-midi ?

« Je suis revenu au couvre-feu, et j'étais là quand tu es rentré il y a une minute. McGonagall m'a donné une baguette provisoire, et je suis revenu il y a des heures pour voir si quelqu'un avait découvert ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec Harry, mais vous étiez tous partis, alors je suis allé à la Bibliothèque », répondit Peter. « Où sont les autres ? »

Sirius se rassit sur son lit, la tension s'échappant lentement de son corps, le vide s'emparant de lui à nouveau.

« Hum, Remus est toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui cloche avec Harry. Ils sont en bas, chez Hagrid. James est en train de parler à Fred. En fin peut-être. Je ne sais pas. James a la carte, et je n'ai pas pu les trouver. »

« Oh », dit Peter. « J'espérais que quelqu'un aurait récupéré ma baguette. »

Il paraissait déçu. Sirius trouva qu'il n'était pas très sympathique.

Il fixa Peter pendant un instant, et il réalisa avec un peu de surprise qu'il n'allait pas raconter les événements de la journée à son ami. Ce qu'il avait découvert dans la Cabane Hurlante resterait entre Remus et lui. Et Harry, bien sûr. Et bien évidemment, Fred.

Sirius frissonna. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Peter pour tout. Bon, peut-être pas pour tous les détails de sa vie amoureuse, mais pour la plupart des choses. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance. Mais maintenant… maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, il laissait les réactions de Harry ternir son jugement envers son ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir l'expression de Harry, presque identique à celle de James, lorsqu'il tenait en joue avec sa propre baguette un Peter tétanisé de peur.

Et ça rendait Sirius malade.

Il connaissait Queudver depuis bien plus longtemps que Harry, et il était en train de laisser un garçon de quinze ans, qui était apparemment prêt à laisser mourir son père, insinuer le doute et la méfiance dans son amitié pour Peter avec qui il avait partagé les secrets les plus dangereux.

Peter lui-même faisait partie de ces secrets. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » redemanda Peter, véritablement inquiet.

« Non », dit Sirius.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la vole, et Fred déboula dans la pièce, arborant à peu près la même expression que Sirius un peu plus tôt.

Le regard du rouquin se posa rapidement sur les deux occupants de la chambre, avant de s'attarder sur Peter.

« Sirius, il faut que je te parle », dit-il abruptement, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Peter.

« Où est James ? » demanda froidement Sirius.

« Il essaye d'ingurgiter quelques petites choses », répondit Fred. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Ailleurs ? »

Il fixait toujours Peter.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils : « Tu peux parler devant moi aussi », dit-il, sur la défensive. Il était évident qu'il se sentait mis à l'écart. D'autant plus que jusque là Fred montrait tous les signes d'une grande amitié à Peter, et qu'à ce moment précis, il le regardait comme si le voir écrabouillé était le désir le plus cher à son cœur.

Ceci, plus que tout autre chose, décida Sirius à suivre Fred. Harry n'aimait pas Queudver, et maintenant, Fred regardait ce garçon joufflu et rondouillard comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le fixant comme il avait fixé Sirius auparavant. Il fallait qu'il vienne au fait de cette histoire.

Il acquiesça.

« Sirius ! »

« Je reviens, Peter. »

Ils laissèrent un Peter plus que mécontent derrière eux, et se glissèrent doucement hors de la Salle Commune, se mettant d'accord pour prendre la direction de la Salle des Bièraubeurres puisqu'on ne savait pas quel mur pouvait avoir des oreilles dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

Sirius se sentait nu comme un ver. Circuler en douce dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans la cape d'invisibilité ni la Carte des Maraudeurs était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de sa cinquième année. Alors comme Fred semblait capable d'éviter, presque comme par magie, les obstacles comme le concierge ou les patrouilles des préfets, Sirius fut heureux de le suivre en rasant les murs, après lui avoir indiqué l'emplacement de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas un placard à balai ? » demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non », répondit lentement Sirius comme si Fred était un attardé, « c'est la Salle des Bièraubeurres. »

Ils atteignirent finalement la pièce. Sirius y entra en premier, la trouvant exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il saisit une bouteille sur l'étagère la plus proche et la décapsula. Il en descendit la moitié cul sec, et il sentit le vide qui s'était emparé de son esprit battre légèrement en retraite. Il se retourna pour voir Fred verrouiller la porte derrière lui, avant d'aller lui-même jusqu'à une étagère pour prendre une bouteille et s'envoyer cul sec une bonne rasade de Bièraubeurre.

« Alors ? » dit Sirius, fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine après avoir prit appui contre le mur.

Fred observa sa bouteille à moitié vide, puis fixa directement Sirius dans les yeux.

« Je te dois des excuses », déclara-t-il solennellement.

Sirius savait qu'il aurait du se sentir heureusement surpris. Il était loin de l'être.

« Pour quoi ? Plus particulièrement… » demanda-t-il.

« Je me suis planté sur toi », avoua Fred avec franchise. « Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Les couloirs du temps, et tout le tintouin… Mais Harry m'a raconté des trucs sur toi qui m'ont permis de te voir tout à fait différemment. C'est ton filleul. Alors, il en sait plus que moi à ton propos. Je suis désolé. »

Il tendit la main, espérant visiblement que Sirius la prendrait.

Sirius se contenta de la regarder.

« Si tu es désolé », dit-il, « dis-moi comment James meurt. »

Fred retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Peux pas », répondit-il.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es planté sur moi. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'avais fait de si mal ? »

« Peux pas l'dire. »

« Veux pas l'dire. »

« D'accord. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un te disait que ton jumeau allait mourir ? »

« J'essayerai de le sauver, évidemment. Je comprends… »

« Tu crois ça ? »

Sirius but une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Puis il leva les yeux pour voir que Fred était pâle et tremblant. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir la nausée.

« J'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses pour vous », déclara-t-il subitement, et un peu trop fort. Sirius réalisa que Fred devait aussi être en train de lutter pour ne pas s'écrouler devant toutes ces émotions. « Vous ne méritez pas ce qui va se passer. Aucun de vous. Mais il y a bien plus en jeu. Je veux dire, c'est le père de Harry, quand même ! Tu ne crois pas que s'il pouvait changer tout cela il le ferait ? Mais il ne peut pas ! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça nous tue de ne rien pouvoir faire du tout ! »

Sirius s'enfila une nouvelle rasade de Bièraubeurre et essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Ca n'allait pas. Fred se braquait et ne faisait que s'entêter de plus en plus. Sirius avait deux options. Il pouvait continuer de dire des choses qui bouleverseraient de plus en plus Fred, pour le pousser à dévoiler quelque chose accidentellement, ou bien il pouvait essayer une autre tactique.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait difficile de pousser suffisamment Fred à bout pour qu'il fasse une erreur. Fred n'était pas la personne la plus calme du monde, mais il était intelligent. Il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau.

Quelque part au fin fond de son cerveau fatigué, il enregistra que ce que Remus avait dit, comme quoi la mort de James pouvait servir une grande cause, semblait sonner juste.

« Alors, à propos de Peter ? »

Fred se raidit : « Quoi Peter ? »

J'ai vu la manière dont tu l'as regardé tout à l'heure. C'était nouveau. Harry t'a dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose à propos du futur de Peter. Tu l'as regardé de la même manière que tu me… » Il stoppa net. « Tu t'étais planté. Quoi que tu aies cru que j'ai fait, tu t'es planté. C'était Peter. Peter a fait quelque chose. La manière dont Harry a réagi en le voyant. Ce n'était pas une simple aversion, c'était instinctif. Et puis il regardait cette photo. Fred. Qu'est-ce que Peter a fait ! Que croyais-tu que j'avais fait ! »

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il tenait Fred par le col de sa robe.

Fred, pour sa part, était quelque part entre la panique et la fureur.

« Lâche moi ! »

Il repoussa Sirius.

« Arrête de poser des questions, Sirius. Laisse tomber. »

Fred sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant Sirius seul avec lui-même.

* * *

_Ca vous plaît toujours ? Je prends toujours vos commentaires, et vos impressions à chaud... ;-)_

* * *


	18. Rideaux rouges

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

Bien, après quasiment un mois, je reviens avec ce nouveau chapter… Je suis désolée du retard : boulot à la fac, week-end prolongé sans ordinateur, et surtout, coup de blues concernant cette traduction… Mais j'ai encore deux autres chapters en stock, et prochainement en cours de correction…

J'ai atteint les 100 reviews avec celle de Kritari : tu es pardonnée pour le retard, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas franchement en avance non plus ! Je voulais poster un petit one-shot pour vous remercier de vos généreuses reviews, mais mon emploi du temps va être sérieusement perturbé dans les prochaines semaines… Je ne vous promet donc rien pour ces 100 reviews, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le mois de Mai verra l'arrivée d'un one-shot indépendant sur l'arrivée de Sirius chez les Potter… Il est déjà en cours d'écriture et sera dédicacé à un fidèle lecteur très timide qui n'ose pas me reviewer… Mais j'ai mes sources et il sera récompensé de son assiduité et du petit cadeau qu'il projette de m'offrir… clin d'œil…

Passons aux RAR :

Sirius fait l'unanimité, soit par son acharnement à essayer de comprendre (**Fenice**, **Virg05**, **Rebecca** **Black**), soit par son intelligence (**Rebecca Black**, **Ce Baratineur**, **Mixou**), soit par son désarroi (**Perruche Cévenole**).

Peter vous saute enfin aux yeux, que ce soit pour le détester encore plus (**Ouste**, **Perruche Cévenole**) ou pour vous interroger à son sujet (**Ce Baratineur**,** Fenice**).

Vous hésitez entre l'univers alternatif et coller à la réalité de l'histoire (**Namyothis**, **Ce Baratineur**) ? Ne vous posez plus de question, l'auteur Whiskey a choisi pour vous : ce sera univers alternatif, mais pas celui auquel vous pensez…

Changer le futur (**Fenice**, **Ouste**, **Perruche Cévenole**) ? Oui, mais encore une fois, pas comme vous l'imaginez… Cette fic est décidément pleine de surprises…

Une assemblée générale, **Ce Baratineur**, oui, mais dans longtemps (une petite dizaine de chapters), au moment où tout bascule, en fait… Si l'intrigue avance doucement et seulement par discussion en duo ou en trio, c'est parce qu'à partir du moment où les gens discutent en groupe, les émotions s'exacerbent et les quiproquo se révèlent, et à ce moment-là, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant…

D'accord avec ton interprétation des réflexions des Maraudeurs, **Fenice**, et d'accord aussi avec la grosse claque qu'ils se prennent !

Des dilemmes, **Lisou52**, tu n'as pas fini d'en trouver, et ce chapter est un des plus beaux dans ce genre…

Harry et ses sacrifices, **Perruche Cévenole**, la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapter… Tu vas enrager, ma chère ! Et je peux te dire que les chapters suivants n'ont pas finis de te faire tomber de haut… Je viens de finir la lecture complète de ce qui a été publié pour l'instant, et je suis tellement tombée de haut que ça m'a plombé l'ambiance pendant trois jours… Whiskey va bientôt publier la suite, et il est possible que l'atmosphère s'allège par la suite… Alors continue de lire, même si certains chapters te paraissent particulièrement sombres… La lumière est toujours au bout du tunnel…

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé : **Kritari**, **Trou de Cul**, et **Tanis**.

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Note de la traductrice :** Encore un grand merci à Fenice pour sa relecture pendant sa pause café ! Il y avait pas mal de boulot, merci d'avoir pris le temps… Je t'envoie la suite incessamment sous peu…

Chapter 18 : Rideaux rouges…

Peter se sentait complètement abandonné. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'ignorait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais pour quelque obscure raison, on le laissait seul dans le dortoir pendant que les autres étaient sortis, probablement en train de discuter de Harry et de son comportement perturbant envers Peter.

Mais pourquoi ne l'incluaient-ils pas dans la discussion ?

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la faute de Harry. Harry avait dit quelque chose à Sirius qui avait rendu celui-ci bizarre. Il avait dit quelque chose à Fred aussi. Fred avait été sympa avec lui avant, mais maintenant ?

Fred avait à peine regardé Peter pendant les quelques secondes où il était venu chercher Sirius, mais ce seul regard avait été pire que mille mots, et Peter l'avait parfaitement bien interprété.

Il se demanda si Harry avait déjà réussi à avoir James et Remus et, si oui, s'ils allaient subitement commencer à l'ignorer, comme l'avait fait Sirius.

Peter était amer.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Fred entra dans la chambre. Il jeta un œil fatigué autour de lui : apercevant Peter, il le regarda vaguement pendant un instant puis se jeta sur son lit, envoyant balader ses chaussures et son pantalon comme s'il allait se coucher pour dormir. Mais il s'arrêta et continua à observer Peter. Le silence était assourdissant.

« Fred », dit Peter, dans ce qu'il espérait être un ton amical.

« Queudver », dit Fred, quasiment sans bouger. Peter lui fit penser à Remus quand il était transformé : mortellement dangereux.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée, cette fois ce fut Harry qui s'encadra dans la porte. Il observa les lieux avant de poser les yeux sur Peter. Des yeux froids. Puis il échangea un regard noir avec Fred.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il fallait que je lui parle », répondit Fred. « Ca ne devrait pas changer les couloirs du temps, mais il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler… certaines choses. »

Fred eut l'air de vouloir ajouter autre chose, mais un regard significatif en direction de Peter disait clairement qu'il ne le ferait pas devant lui.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et il se dirigea vers la table de chevet de Sirius, d'où il tira un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il commença à écrire avant même de s'asseoir sur son propre lit. Il ferma les rideaux sur lui.

Peter grogna. Il n'aimait pas être seul dans cette pièce avec ces deux-là. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité avec eux.

Fred avait recommencé à l'observer.

Peter gigota inconfortablement, puis ferma ses propres rideaux et se faufila sous les couvertures. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Fred, toujours fixé sur les rideaux.

Il serra ses genoux entre ses bras et ferma les yeux très fort.

Un instant plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grand.

« Fred », dit Remus.

« Lupin », répondit Fred.

« Harry est bien rentré ? »

« Ouais, il est au lit. T'as vu James ? »

« Non. Est-ce qu'il t'as trouvé ? Il voulait te parler tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas changer les couloirs du temps. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de savoir. »

Silence. Puis :

« Bien, je suppose qu'il sera de retour d'un moment à l'autre, alors », dit Remus. « Et Sirius ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir, lui aussi. »

« Bien », bailla bruyamment Remus. « Et bien moi, je suis d'avis d'aller au lit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bon' nuit. »

Peter entendit Remus fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Quelque secondes plus tard, le bruissement des rideaux de Fred lui confirma que lui aussi les avait fermés.

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement. Remus était là. Tant que Remus était là, Peter était en sécurité.

Une demi-heure passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre encore. Si quelqu'un avait regardé, il aurait cru qu'elle s'était ouverte toute seule. Il y eu un discret bruissement de cape. La porte claqua doucement. Les trois occupants du dortoir dormaient à poings fermés. Peter ronflait même.

Un instant après, James et Sirius se glissaient doucement à l'intérieur.

James jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre.

« Ils dorment tous », chuchota-t-il.

« Mmm », répondit Sirius, les yeux se fermant tous seuls. « Bon, il est tard. Je crois que je vais m'écrouler. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Sirius restait planté là avec un air misérable, et James, qui avait été si près de lui mettre son poing dans la figure sans autre forme de procès quelques heures auparavant, sentit la pitié le prendre aux tripes.

Les deux étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre un peu plus tôt sur le chemin du retour vers le dortoir. Ils n'avaient rien dit, bien trop épuisés pour discuter de cette déprimante journée, mais ils avaient au moins échangé un demi-sourire ironique ; une indication claire et nette que leur dispute de tantôt autour de la carte était derrière eux. Ils étaient bien assez stressés pour laisser une faille grandir entre eux, alors ils avaient silencieusement mis le conflit de côté.

James savait qu'il devrait dès le lendemain se confronter aux autres à propos des informations qu'ils lui avaient cachées. Mais à ce moment précis, le poids des événements de la journée pesait tellement sur ses paupières et le futur paraissait tellement morne qu'il avait besoin de la compagnie facile de son meilleur ami.

En regardant Sirius, James sut qu'il était en proie aux mêmes tourments que lui et se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais Sirius le devança.

Faisant un brusque mouvement vers James, il le serra dans ses bras, si fort que James sentit ses côtes craquer.

L'accolade dura un long moment. James avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Puis, sans chercher à croiser le regard de James, Sirius relâcha son étreinte et battit en retraite vers son lit dont il ferma les rideaux.

James gagna son propre lit et se laissa tomber contre son oreiller. La tête lui tournait. Sirius savait quelque chose. Quelque chose de si terrible que ça le rendait fou, au point de ne pas vouloir dire à James de quoi il s'agissait. James supposait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les tortures que Harry était censé avoir subies. Mais Sirius savait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose sur le futur de James. Il connaissait trop bien Sirius pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. S'étreindre à se briser les os ne faisait pas partie des marques d'affection auxquelles s'adonnait Sirius, à moins qu'il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un. Quand Remus avait comparu devant le Comité de Régulation des Créatures Magiques après l'incident avec Rogue, Sirius avait étreint Remus de cette façon, quand bien même le jeune loup-garou lui avait déclaré que leur amitié était finie.

James savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il écouta.

La pièce était calme. Cela contrastait énormément avec la nuit précédente où Peter avait ronflé, où Fred s'était tourné et retourné et où Harry avait gémit tout le temps de ses cauchemars. James ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler en réalisant que maintenant il savait d'où venaient ces cauchemars : Harry revivait ce qu'il avait connu entre les mains de Voldemort, quoi que ce soit. James fut heureux de ne pas entendre son fils à ce moment-ci.

D'ailleurs, il aurait du entendre quelque chose. Le lit de Harry était tout près du sien. James pouvait entendre la respiration stable de Remus à sa droite. Mais rien de sa gauche.

Il s'assit et observa les rideaux fermés autour du lit de Harry. Il fut soudain effrayé de ce qu'il trouverait s'il les ouvrait. Harry ? Ou quelque version tordue et couturée de Harry qui se tournerait vers James et l'accuserait d'une voix atone de l'avoir abandonné à la merci de Voldemort.

Il repoussa cette horrible vision de son esprit et gagna le lit de Harry dont il écarta les rideaux.

Un coup d'œil le renseigna. Le lit était vide. Une lettre était posée sur l'oreiller.

« Papa,

J'ai pris ta cape et ton balai. Je m'en vais loin d'ici. Je ne peux pas prendre plus longtemps le risque de changer les couloirs du temps. Je suis trop tenté. Je reviendrai quand la potion sera prête.

Je t'aime.

Harry. »

James laissa couler les larmes du désespoir.

oOoOo

Lily fut réveillée par un bip strident venant de sous son oreiller. Tout d'abord, elle se cru de retour chez ses parents où un réveil sonnait obstinément, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'il s'agissait en réalité du miroir que James lui avait offert.

Il était ensorcelé de manière à sonner quand James voulait lui parler. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre, il avait été charmé pour être spécifique à l'oreille de Lily. Les autres filles n'avaient pas bougé.

Lily frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et saisit le miroir. C'était inhabituel chez James de vouloir lui parler en plein milieu de la nuit sans avoir planifié la chose plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être dérangée dans son sommeil.

Comme le lendemain tombait un dimanche, James pensait probablement qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Elle ouvrit le miroir, prête à réprimander son petit ami troubleur de sommeil. Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que son cœur se serrait. Les yeux de James étaient rouges et bouffis. On aurait dit que son meilleur ami venait juste de mourir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant.

« Rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande », dit-il d'une voix étranglée, avant de refermer précipitamment le miroir.

Lily resta interdite un petit moment, à contempler son propre reflet, avant d'enfiler silencieusement des pantoufles et une cape et de se glisser hors de la chambre.

* * *

_Vos réactions sont toujours les bienvenues…

* * *

_


	19. La Salle sur Demande

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**RAR : **

Le départ de Harry vous a pas mal étonnés et intrigués (**Perruche** **Cévenole**, **Rebecca** **Black**, **Namyothis**, **Lisou52**/**Cara** **53**), normal, on le serait à moins…

L'appel à Lily est développé dans ce chapter-ci (**Perruche** **Cévenole**, **Fenice**, **Lisou52**/**Cara** **53**)

**Namyothis** voudrait un UA dans lequel Harry et Fred deviendraient animagi… Je pense que cet UA n'a pas été imaginé par Whiskey, elle d'autres projets bien plus UA que la transformation en animagus… Tu peux me croire !

**Fenice** a un coup d'optimisme : Peter qui s'autocensurerait pour éviter le pire ? Tu chauffes tout doucettement…

**Perruche Cévenole** se pose beaucoup de questions : la potion à laquelle Harry fait référence est celle que Dumbledore recherche pour annuler les conséquences consécutives à l'apparition de deux personnes venues du futur lorsqu'elles rentreront chez elle… Mais cette potion n'agira que sur les petites conséquences, pas sur les changements majeurs… James ne comprend pas vraiment, il est trop au cœur de cette histoire pour réellement prendre de la hauteur. A voir dans les prochains chapters. Sirius, se détruire ? Je ne peux pas te répondre sans te révéler la suite, mais je dirai plutôt que c'est le contraire (je ne précise pas le contraire de quoi… gniark gniark gniark !) Remus, stoïque ? Je pense plutôt qu'il s'accroche au seul espoir qui est, celui de sauver James en faisant parler Harry… Je le trouve tout aussi touché que Sirius : pour qu'il soit capable d'une décision aussi machiavélique et surtout aussi dénuée de bon sens… Non, en effet, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… Mais pour l'instant, un petit chapter de transition, le début de la fin selon moi…

Merci à **virg05** et à **jellyca** d'aimer…

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :**

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je ne compte pas arrêter de faire mes RAR en début de chapter, suivant l'interdiction de FFnet…

J'ai pour cela de bonnes raisons : la première étant que tous les reviewers n'ont pas d'adresse à laquelle je peux répondre…

La seconde est quant à elle totalement en accord avec la Charte que j'ai acceptée en m'inscrivant sur ce site, à savoir que les reviews sont un moyen de communiquer entre lecteur et auteur, et qu'elles doivent être constructives… Or, la plupart des lecteurs étant également auteurs, je trouve qu'il est plus qu'intéressant pour eux de profiter des remarques qui sont faites et des réponses consécutives…

Et enfin, les interrogations des uns peuvent aider les autres à se questionner et à mieux profiter du texte, à saisir des détails qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçus au premier abord…

Pour toutes ces raisons, je prends le risque de braver les interdits (complètement abrutis selon moi) du site…

Ne vous étonnez donc pas si la fic est supprimée un jour… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle l'a déjà été une fois, elle a été repostée, et s'il le faut, elle le sera à nouveau…

* * *

Chapter 19 : La Salle sur Demande…

La Salle sur Demande avait pris la forme de la petite chambre douillette que la présence de James et Lily inspirait habituellement. Des bougies étaient allumées dans leurs bougeoirs, leur lumière vacillante dansait sur les murs. Sur un seul côté de la pièce brûlait un petit feu charmant. Un tapis rouge recouvrait le sol en pierre de sa douceur, et, assis en tailleur sur ce tapis, James et Lily se faisaient face.

James n'avait pas dit à Lily la véritable raison de sa détresse. Il était beaucoup trop possessif avec elle, peut-être même était-il injuste, après tout, Harry était son fils à elle aussi, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de lui apporter la même souffrance que celle qui déchirait son propre cœur.

Ceci dit, il avait besoin d'elle à ce moment précis, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui en connaissait moins que lui sur la situation afin d'être sûr que la personne qu'il aimait ne lui mentirait pas, pas comme Sirius et Remus l'avaient fait.

Il avait besoin de son conseil, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le lui demander sans laisser échapper l'entière vérité sur la situation. Il avait beau être le meilleur étudiant de leur promotion, Lily était bien meilleure pour tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments. Elle savait comment se comporter avec les gens. Comment gérer des situations où la plupart gafferaient et feraient du mal aux autres. De ce point de vue, elle était beaucoup plus intelligente que lui, et il l'avait toujours su. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'elle quand il avait quatorze ans. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait pourchassée de ses assiduités pendant trois ans pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. La raison pour laquelle elle l'avait catégoriquement rejeté tant qu'il n'avait pas été assez mûr pour elle.

Leurs genoux se touchaient, de même que leurs orteils, ceux de James toujours dans leurs chaussettes, ceux de Lily délicatement manucurés et vernis. Elle avait franchi la barrière de ses cuisses pour saisir sa main un peu plus tôt. Un geste réconfortant. Il fixait leurs mains réunies.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. J'aimerais que tu le fasses. Je suis ici pour t'écouter. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Je suis là juste pour toi, d'accord ? »

Elle cherchait à croiser son regard mais il le dérobait à ses yeux, concentré sur la sensation de sa main dans les siennes.

Finalement, il lâcha sa main et parla.

« Harry, tu sais, mon cousin, il s'est enfui et je ne sais pas où il est ».

Il savait en même temps qu'il parlait qu'il ne parlerait pas de la moitié de dont il aurait voulu. A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta, se rendant compte de la réaction qu'aurait Lily en les entendant.

« Hé bien, tu dois le dire à quelqu'un ! » s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. « Ou au moins, sortir le chercher sous ta cape. Il pourrait être dans la forêt pour quelque chose comme ça. Est-il du genre à sortir en pleine nuit et à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Je veux dire, a-t-il quelque chose de commun avec toi… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » l'interrompit James. La panique sur son visage devait être bien visible car Lily se tut et se rapprocha pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'écoute », dit-elle placidement, bien que la manière dont ses yeux brillaient trahissait à quel point elle était affectée par ces émotions à vif. Il savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé ce côté de sa personnalité auparavant.

Il décida très rapidement qu'il lui dirait presque toute la vérité. C'était le seul moyen de vraiment expliquer les choses et de pouvoir affronter ses regards sérieux. Il savait qu'en lui disant ce qui se passait exactement, elle arriverait à améliorer tout cela. Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait garder pour lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Harry ne voulait pas que je le suive. Il m'a laissé une lettre. Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, mais… »

« Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que tu le suives ? »

« Il a peur. Il… heu… il… Il n'est pas encore né à notre époque, il a utilisé un retourneur de temps pour arriver ici, et il a peur de changer les couloirs du temps ».

Lily bloqua. James avait débité tout ceci très rapidement, et il lui fallu un instant pour digérer tout ça.

« Tu veux dire qu'il vient du futur, qu'il est revenu dans le passé et que maintenant il s'est enfui parce qu'il pense que rester ici va changer le futur ? »

« Oui ».

Elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Son ton lui disait que bien qu'elle ne remette pas en cause ce qu'il avait dit, son sens du ridicule moldu avait tendance à prendre le dessus. Elle aurait besoin de lui poser des questions pour saisir la situation sous tous les angles avant de l'accepter complètement.

« Pourquoi est-il revenu dans le passé ? »

« C'était un accident. Fred fait parti du voyage, lui aussi ».

« Oh, bien sûr. Pourquoi restent-ils si longtemps ? »

« Dumbledore est en train de préparer une potion. Si tout va bien, elle effacera tous les changements qu'ils pourraient faire sur les couloirs du temps, au moins jusqu'à un certain degré. S'ils vont trop loin, ou s'ils mettent quelque chose de trop énorme en jeu, la potion de pourra pas le défaire. Dumbledore a l'air de penser que le temps qu'ils passent ici vaut la peine qu'on prenne le risque. »

« Alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ton cousin ? »

« Oui ».

Elle le dévisagea pendant un moment, suspicieuse, et il eut peur qu'elle ne l'interroge encore à ce sujet. Peut-être avait-il répondu trop rapidement.

« En tout cas, il n'est pas élève à Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas entendu une seule petite trace d'accent ».

« Non, il est à Poudlard », dit James, heureux qu'elle change de sujet.

« Evidemment », sourit-elle, et bien qu'il le voulût, il ne put le lui retourner. Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Tu crois qu'il est en danger ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a dû subir beaucoup de choses. Peut-être qu'il est assez malin pour se cacher pendant quelques jours sans vraiment changer les couloirs du temps, mais je ne sais pas si ça me suffit ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« James, il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, resserrant son étreinte sur ses doigts. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état ! Regarde toi, tu es au bord des larmes, comme si… Si tu veux que je t'aide, alors dis-le moi ! Ou… Je veux dire, tu sais que je suis là pour toi ».

« Je pensais que je n'aurais pas besoin de te le dire », dit-il avec un petit sourire désabusé, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Cela la stoppa net. Elle lui sourit aussi.

« Ne le dit à personne », dit-il doucement. « Promet-le moi. »

« Promis », acquiesça-t-elle.

« Il a dit quelque chose à Sirius avant de s'enfuir. Quelque chose de mauvais. Sirius l'a dit à Remus, et depuis, ils agissent tous les deux comme si quelqu'un était mort, mais ils ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi. Harry m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache, alors je suis allé voir Fred, et lui, hé bien il a sous-entendu que Harry avait été blessé par Voldemort. Tu sais… vraiment blessé… »

Le mot « torturé » ne voulait pas passer ses lèvres. C'était comme si le son de ce mot rendait son futur échec à protéger son fils plus réel.

« C'est horrible », dit Lily, mortifiée. « Et si c'est vrai, je ne pense pas qu'il doive être laissé seul, quelle que soit sa peur de changer les couloirs du temps. Si tu veux, je t'aiderai à le chercher ».

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais James saisit rapidement ses doigts, l'empêchant de bouger.

Elle lui donna toute son attention.

James n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa réaction en apprenant que Harry avait été torturé n'avait pas été à moitié aussi importante que la sienne, et quelque part, il savait qu'il avait tort. Il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'était personnel, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

« Il a peur de changer son propre passé, je pense. D'essayer d'éviter… »

« Mais, pourquoi devrait-il en avoir peur ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas changer quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Je pense qu'il a entièrement le droit d'éviter… »

« Fred a dit que ça pourrait changer d'autres choses. Mettre d'autres gens en danger ».

Lily réfléchit un instant. « Je continue de penser qu'il ne doit pas être laissé seul », dit-elle. « Quoi que ce soit… nous devons le trouver. Où penses-tu qu'il ait pu aller ? »

Sa résolution donna de la force à James et il décida également, assez soudainement, qu'il devait aller chercher Harry. Quelque chose dans son approche pleine de bon sens rendait le cours des choses évident. Mais il sentit son angoisse revenir au premier plan quand il répondit à sa question.

« Je ne sais pas. S'il est allé à Pré au Lard et qu'il a trouvé une cheminée, il peut être n'importe où. Il connaît plusieurs passages secrets et il a pris mon balai ».

« Il préférerait éviter les gens, pourtant, non ? »

« Je suppose. En fait, je pense, ouais. La Forêt Interdite ? »

« Est-ce qu'il prendrait ce risque ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier, Lil'… »

« C'est vrai ».

« Mais c'est un point de départ. Tu restes ici. Je vais chercher ma cape. Et on y va ».

« Attends ! Tu ne veux pas prévenir Dumbledore ? »

« A mon avis, moins il y a de personnes au courant, mieux c'est ».

Elle parut nerveuse.

« Je n'ai jamais été dans la Forêt avant, James. Elle n'est pas interdite pour rien, tu sais ».

James lui adressa un demi sourire.

« Je vais te dire un secret. J'y vais plutôt souvent. Je sais exactement où sont les pièges à éviter. Tu n'es pas vraiment sans défense, mais s'il devait survenir quelque chose à quoi nous ne sommes pas préparés, je devrais pouvoir m'en débrouiller ».

Lily leva les yeux au ciel : « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? D'accord, va chercher ta cape. Je te donne cinq minutes pour revenir ici ».

« Cinq ! »

« Quatre et cinquante secondes, maintenant ».

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et disparut aussitôt.

Elle s'appuya contre le lit et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qu'était la chose qu'il lui cachait.

* * *

_Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus...

* * *

_


	20. A la recherche de Harry

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR) :**

Hé bien, hé bien, nous y voilà pour le chapter 20… Le 19 ne vous a pas posé beaucoup de problème…

Si l'entrée en scène de Lily a rassuré notre **Baratineur de Charme**, elle a posé quelques questions à **Jellyka** qui se demande si James ne devrait pas tout lui dire, malgré les couloirs du temps… **Baratineur** préfère penser qu'elle découvrira tout elle-même, comme une grande… On verra… lol ! Encore une surprise pour vous…

**Baratineur** note la montée en puissance du statut de martyr de la communauté magique de Harry… Selon lui, certains critiques n'hésiteraient pas à l'assimiler à Jésus-Christ… Je dirais pourquoi pas, mais je n'oublie pas que la plupart des critiques disent souvent n'importe quoi… Si tu veux bien, Chris, on en reparlera dans une dizaine de chapters, quand l'histoire aura avancé… Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup à dire de cette figure christique…

**Fenice** et **Baratineur** cherchent encore plus du côté de Peter à cause de la RAR que j'ai faite à Fenice… hé, hé ! Vous avez pas fini d'être déstabilisés… rire sadique…

**Tinoue** me fait remarquer que je ne publie pas très souvent… Je le sais bien, mais l'arrivée de mes partiels me prend pas mal de temps, et ma vie privée aussi, je dois l'avouer. Mais je n'oublie pas mon rôle de traductrice et je me booste un peu, parce que si mes lecteurs n'en peuvent plus au point d'essayer d'aller lire la fiction originale, je ne sers plus à rien, et mon rôle est caduc. Je m'engage donc à aller un peu plus vite… dans la mesure du possible toujours… Merci de m'avoir mis un coup de pied au derrière, j'en ai besoin parfois…

**Lisou52** se demande ce que fait Harry… Dans le prochain chapter, ma chère…

**Rebecca-Black** espère que tout va bien se passer… je n'en suis pas si sûre… sourire sadique encore et toujours…

Et merci à ceux qui ont aimé : **Lisou52**, **Tinoue** et **Virg05**, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'encourage dans ma lutte pacifique contre l'acharnement réglementaire de FFnet… **Baratineur de** **Charme**, **Fenice**…

* * *

Chapter 20 : A la recherche de Harry…

Remus était étendu sur son lit. Il écoutait.

Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Compte tenu des événements de la journée, il trouvait même remarquable qu'il ait pu s'endormir tout court.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sons autour de lui.

Il y avait du vent. Apparemment, une légère brise avait dû se lever depuis que Harry et lui était revenu de la Cabane de Hagrid.

Il y avait le rayon de lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

Le subtil bruissement des rideaux.

Les ronflements de Peter.

La respiration régulière de Fred.

Remus n'aimait pas comment ça se passait pour ce dernier. La fatigue risquait d'emmener Fred aux frontières de folie. Remus espérait que ce matin leur invité serait un peu plus calme et reposé ; et plus disposé à parler du futur de James.

Remus chercha à entendre les murmures angoissés de Harry, sans en trouver aucun indice. Bien. Ca voulait dire que Harry était libre de tout cauchemar cette nuit-là. Remus chercha la respiration du garçon, mais là encore il ne put déceler sa présence. Bizarre. Ses sens surdéveloppés pouvaient généralement percevoir ce genre de choses.

Il chercha à entendre Sirius. Cela prit moins de trente secondes à Remus pour identifier les sons familiers de sa respiration, comme pour déduire de ce son irrégulier que Sirius était aussi réveillé.

Cette inquiétude satisfaite, il se tourna vers les signes de la présence de James. Des trois maraudeurs, James était généralement le plus difficile à entendre la nuit ; Remus l'avait découvert dès sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait eu des problèmes de sommeil cette année-là. Ecouter ses amis dormir était devenu une espèce de jeu qui le distrayait. Une manière comme une autre de passer le temps.

Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant toujours James. Mais il ne trouva rien. Irrité par sa piètre performance, Remus continua d'écouter et il commença à prendre de profondes inspirations, cherchant à sentir l'odeur de James. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de perdre le flair.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du vent, des arbres, dehors, le savon utilisé pour laver les draps, Sirius, Peter, Fred, mais pas James. Que de vagues traces de lui.

Lentement, il s'assit dans son lit et ouvrit silencieusement ses rideaux. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Sirius, l'autre Maraudeurs était probablement en train d'essayer de dormir ; il ne fit donc que des mouvements très doux pour se glisser jusqu'au lit de James et ouvrir ses rideaux.

Comme il l'avait suspecté, le lit était vide.

Une pensée pleine d'espoir lui vint : peut-être que Harry avait suivi son conseil. Peut-être qu'il avait emmené son père quelque part pour lui parler à cœur ouvert. Peut-être que James était sur le point d'avoir la vie sauve grâce à son fils.

Remus se glissa jusqu'au lit de Harry et le trouva également vide.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Finalement tout allait bien se finir.

A ce moment précis, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, et James déboula dans la chambre, se dirigeant droit vers sa malle.

Il fallut une seconde à Remus pour réaliser que Harry n'était pas avec lui.

« Où est le gamin ? » chuchota-t-il, faisant bondir James d'un mètre au moins.

« Tu pourrais prévenir quand t'es réveillé ! Siffler par exemple ! C'est plus sympa que de faire pisser les autres dans leur froc !

« Désolé ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda doucement Sirius ; il se tenait au pied de son lit.

James ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda son meilleur ami. Sirius lui retourna son regard calmement.

« Je dois juste m'occuper de quelque chose », chuchota James tandis qu'il retournait à sa malle, l'ouvrait et commençait à fourrager à l'intérieur.

Sirius lança un regard à Remus : « Tu as dit que Harry n'était pas là ? »

« Il n'est pas dans son lit », dit Remus.

« C'est bon, Lily et moi, on peut le trouver. Retournez au lit ».

Sirius parut surpris : « Crétin des Alpes, s'il s'est enfui, on peut vous aider à le retrouver ».

« Vous pourriez m'aider en me disant ce qui se passe réellement ici », coupa James durement, « sinon, retournez vous coucher. On est ses parents, on peut le trouver sans vous »

Pendant un instant, Sirius eut l'air de vouloir répliquer par un commentaire acéré, mais il se tut quand il vit que James fermait le couvercle de sa malle avec violence, frustré.

« C'est à cause de vous qu'il est parti, idiots », murmura James pour lui-même avant de sortir précipitamment du dortoir sans accorder un regard ni à Remus ni à Sirius.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus : « Viens », dit-il. Remus le suivit dans la Salle Commune sans poser de question.

oOoOo

Le premier endroit vers lequel Harry pensa fuir fut le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, c'était là qu'il avait trouvé refuge après avoir gonflé la Tante Marge, il était raisonnable de penser pouvoir trouver refuge là-bas encore.

Cependant, après y avoir réfléchi , ça ne semblait plus être une si bonne idée que ça. Il avait eu le soutien de Fudge et son statut de « Survivant » pour convaincre l'aubergiste de le laisser rester. Aujourd'hui, sans argent, il serait seulement « le garçon à lunettes aux cheveux ridicules ».

Il s'envola donc vers Pré au Lard, s'énervant rapidement contre le balai de son père. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce fut le meilleur que l'on pouvait trouver sur le marché à cette époque-ci. Mais le Comet 100 de James ne se manipulait vraiment pas comme l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Il avait tendance à tirer un peu à gauche.

Il se dirigea avec beaucoup de précautions vers les Trois Balais, d'où il pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations chaleureuses. Les feux étaient allumés dans les cheminées et des lueurs bienveillantes filtraient paresseusement à travers les fenêtres givrées.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de foncer vers la cheminée la plus proche et utiliser la poudre de Cheminette avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste pour l'arrêter.

Il resserra la cape de son père autour de ses épaules et porta sa main au capuchon pour être sûr qu'il était bien en place.

Content d'être toujours bien caché, il s'approcha de la porte et traça son chemin à l'intérieur.

« C'est bizarre », entendit-il la charmante Rosmerta s'exclamer. « La porte vient juste de s'ouvrir, mais personne n'est rentré ».

« Je vais la fermer ! » dit quelqu'un d'autre, « Il fait un froid de canard dehors. Gardons la chaleur à l'intérieur, hein ! »

Personne ne remarqua la main qui se plongea dans le pot de poudre de Cheminette.

Tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise quand les flammes grossirent et devinrent vertes.

« Qui a jeté… ? »

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la fin.

oOoOo

C'est un James confiant qui conduisit Lily à travers la forêt. Elle était effrayée, mais elle le suivait la tête haute. Il lui avait déjà assuré qu'elle serait en sécurité tant qu'il serait son guide, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet.

Il se demandait s'il devait lui dire à quel point il connaissait bien cette forêt, et que la plupart des créatures effrayantes le reconnaîtraient en tant que membre de la meute d'un loup-garou. Il y avait peu de monstres dans cette forêt qui pouvait affronter Cornedrue sans avoir à craindre la colère de Lunard.

Finalement il décida de ne rien lui dire, mais il prit note qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Remus. Si James lui disait sa confiance absolue envers Lily, il était certain que Remus serait d'accord pour qu'elle entre dans le secret.

En attendant, James appréciait beaucoup ce jeu de petit ami protecteur, même s'il sentait la légère irritation de Lily devant ce machisme évident. Elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule. Presque aussi douée que James, et elle le savait.

James dut se souvenir d'à quel point ça avait été terrifiant la première fois qu'il s'était aventuré dans ce coin-ci, avec rien de moins que la protection d'un loup-garou et d'un énorme chien noir.

La seule protection dont Lily était consciente était celle d'un James humain. Pas besoin de chercher pourquoi elle était si peu rassurée.

Elle saisit son épaule.

James se retourna pour la réconforter, des mots d'assurance sur le bout de la langue, mais l'expression sur son visage n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

« James, on a tout faux », dit-elle. « Je veux dire, si tu étais Harry, est-ce que tu irais te cacher dans la forêt ? Il a trois jours à passer à l'écart. Même toi tu ne passerais pas trois jours ici. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour objecter. Il savait qu'il pouvait aisément passer quelques jours dans la forêt s'il le devait. Mais pour Harry, c'était une autre histoire. Harry n'était pas un animagus. Et il n'était pas sous la protection implicite d'une terrible créature maléfique.

« Où est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu aller ? » demanda Lily. « Je sais que tu viens juste de le rencontrer, mais t'a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous donner un indice ? »

James réfléchit.

oOoOo

« Je ne sais pas où sont partis James et Lily, mais réfléchissons-y quand même… Où Harry a-t-il bien pu aller ? »

Sirius et Remus descendaient le tunnel qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

« Je pense qu'il irait à la cheminée la plus proche et qu'il s'éloignerait pas le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à ce qu'il doive revenir. »

« Très juste. »

« Mais où pourrait-il aller par la poudre de Cheminette ? »

« On risque pas grand-chose à essayer la « Résidence Weasley ». Son meilleur ami est le frère de Fred, après tout. Il irait probablement là-bas, j'imagine. »

« D'accord. A la résidence Weasley, alors. »

* * *

_J'ai toujours besoin de votre avis et de vos remarques... N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, même si c'est la première fois, ou que vous êtes timide, je suis là pour vous, et votre existence me porte...

* * *

_


	21. Le Terrier

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR)**

Pas grand-chose pour ce chapter 20… La question principale qui vous obsède étant : mais où est parti ce crétin de Harry ?

Certains croient Sirius et Remus sur parole quand ils décident d'aller « Résidence Weasley » (**Virg05**, **Lou-la-Vénusienne**), d'autres pensent que ce n'est pas si logique que ça dans le sens où ni Ron ni Fred n'étant encore nés, Harry aurait peu d'intérêt à y aller (**Rebbecca-Black**) et puis il y a ceux qui attendent de voir ce qui va se passer chez à la résidence Weasley et qui se demandent où est Harry (**Ce baratineur**, **Jellyka**).

**Lou-la-Vénusienne** s'est lancée dans une chronologie généalogique périlleuse… Pas évident de calculer les dates de naissance de chacun… Les réponses et/ou corrections à tes observations sont dans ce chapter…

**Tinoue** se réjouit d'avoir enfin un peu d'action, alors que **Ce baratineur** espère un petit tête-à-tête entre Peter et Fred…

Et **senatorsarah** se demande qui explosera en premier… Hé bien, je pense pouvoir te répondre qu'il te faudra attendre le chapter 22, ma chère ! Mais quelle magnifique explosion nous allons avoir : en vérité, deux pour le prix d'une !... Mais je ne te dirai pas lesquelles… gniark gniark gniark !

Et puis, il y a les magnifiques déclarations que vous me faites : ceux qui aiment toujours autant : **Lisou52**, **Namyothis**, **Virg05** ; ceux qui aiment de plus en plus : **Tinoue** ; et ceux qui découvrent ou qui reviewent pour la première fois : **tsuunami**, **Lou-la-Vénusienne**, **Jellyka** et **senatorsarah**.

Merci à vous, et bonne lecture !

Et bien sûr, encore un grand merci à ma chère **Fenice** qui relit attentivement cette fic et me conseille très patiemment pour l'autre… Que ferais-je sans toi !

* * *

Chapter 21 : Le Terrier 

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis et fixa l'âtre de la cheminée. Il pouvait sentir le petit garçon potelé, installé dans un fauteuil derrière lui, et son regard avide qui lui transperçait le dos, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner et affronter ce regard. Il savait que l'enfant recommencerait à sourire si Harry lui prêtait un tant soit peu d'attention. Et Harry ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit lui sourie.

« Est-ce que je pourrais faire un tour sur ton balai demain ? » demanda finalement l'enfant. « C'est un bon balai, pas vrai ? »

« Je crois bien, ouais », répondit Harry, fixant toujours les flammes. « Mais t'es pas un peu petit pour monter sur un balai ? »

« Pas vrai. Je suis grand frère maintenant ! Chui plus le petit dernier. Papa me laissera bientôt monter sur un balai. Comme Bill. Bill me laisse monter sur son balai quand Maman et Papa ne regardent pas. Tu peux me laisser monter sur le tien. Y'a pas de danger. »

Harry sourit : « Tu seras capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en un rien de temps », murmura-t-il.

Charlie lui fit un sourire plein de dents.

Bill déboula dans la pièce au triple galop, la peau sur les os dans son pyjama trop grand et pila net devant Harry. Il tendit à celui-ci la cape d'invisibilité.

« Ils vont te laisser rester ! Je ne sais pas s'ils te croient mais ils ont dit qu'ils allaient te laisser rester un peu. Peut-être quelques jours. Et ça, mon pote, je l'ai chipé juste sous le nez de Maman ! Cette cape est géniale ! » Il tendit un biscuit au chocolat à Harry puis sauta sur le fauteuil rejoindre Charlie à qui il en tendit un second tandis que Harry poussait un soupir de soulagement. Charlie saisit joyeusement le biscuit.

« Tu crois que je pourrais monter sur le balai demain ? C'était le marché, hein ?"

« Oui. Merci. »

La mâchoire de Charlie se décrocha de déception.

Harry plia la cape et la glissa dans sa poche en se demandant si mettre Bill dans le secret avait été une bonne idée. Il avait à tout prix voulu savoir ce que disaient les Weasley, mais il n'avait pas voulu aller les espionner lui-même. S'il avait été pris en train d'espionner après avoir atterri dans leur cheminée sans invitation, ça aurait été catastrophique. Et il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes.

Le petit Bill de huit ans avait été fasciné par le balai de James – apparemment, c'était vraiment le meilleur qu'on pouvait trouver sur le marché – si bien qu'Harry en avait tiré avantage, soudoyant le gamin pour qu'il fasse sa sale besogne. Et Bill avait été plus qu'heureux de lui rendre service.

Molly et Arthur entrèrent dans la pièce, Molly s'affairant vers Harry pendant qu'Arthur se tenait en retrait, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux, mais amusé, vers ses fils qui mâchonnaient leurs biscuits.

« Harry, nous avons décidé de te laisser passer la nuit ici. Si c'est vrai que tu n'as nulle autre part où aller, il est évident que nous allons te laisser rester, mais Arthur va contacter le Ministère dans la matinée. On va trouver en un rien de temps d'où tu viens. Je suis sûre que tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude ! Es-tu sûr de ne te souvenir de rien, mon chéri ? »

« Non. Rien », Molly eut l'air préoccupée. Harry la soupçonnait de ne pas croire à son histoire d'amnésie. « Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment contacter le Ministère, Mrs Weasley ? Je pourrais juste rester ici. Voir si je me souviens de quelque chose », ajouta-t-il avec un peu espoir. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était bien que le Ministère s'en mêle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Garçon », dit Arthur, rassurant. « Je suis sûr qu'on va rapidement trouver ta famille. Ca doit être bizarre de ne pas se souvenir, mais crois-moi, le Ministère peut t'aider. Le mieux, ce serait que tu viennes au travail avec moi demain, pour voir s'il y a eu un avis de recherche correspondant à ta description. Je suis sûr que ce sera un réel soulagement pour tout le monde si on retrouve quelqu'un au lieu de le voir disparaître du côté des mages noirs, pour une fois. »

« Arthur ! » Molly fixa son mari avant de lancer un coup d'œil à ses fils. Bill et Charlie écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles.

Arthur prit un air contrit. « Bien, assez de tout cela, pour ce soir. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de tous aller nous recoucher. Il commence à se faire tard. Allez, vous deux ! »

Ces dernières paroles étaient destinées à Bill et à Charlie qui traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient à l'étage, Bill lançant un clin d'œil à Harry en désignant d'un léger mouvement de la tête le balai de James appuyé contre le manteau de pierre de la cheminée.

« Tu dormiras ici cette nuit, Harry », dit gentiment Molly. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le canapé en murmurant « Alluntulus ». Le canapé s'étira jusqu'à devenir un petit lit douillet.

Harry hocha la tête et accepta de se laisser border, tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'échapper de chez les Weasley avant d'être emmené au Ministère. Il se reprochait le désordre qu'il avait dû causer dans les couloirs du temps en venant ici. Il lui faudrait se glisser dehors une fois que tout le monde serait endormi. Il se prit à souhaiter d'être venu là avec une meilleure histoire. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été fou de penser qu'ils le laisseraient rester chez eux. Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Il était évident qu'ils allaient l'emmener au Ministère.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Et Harry regarda le plafond.

oOoOo

Sirius sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée et s'avança dans les ténèbres. Il fit un pas de côté, laissant la place à Remus qui le suivait, et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer au noir. Le loup-garou se tenait à ses côtés une seconde plus tard.

Sirius entendit Remus humer l'air deux fois, avant de sentir qu'il levait sa baguette.

« Petrificus totalus », murmura Remus.

C'est à ce moment-là que les yeux de Sirius s'accoutumèrent à la pénombre et il se rendit compte que Remus avait pétrifié Harry à deux pas seulement de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune sorcier était en train d'essayer de se faufiler hors de la maison.

« Oh non, toi, tu restes ici », murmura Sirius.

oOoOo

James et Lily descendaient ostensiblement la rue principale de Pré au Lard.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies volé ce paquet de Fiz Wiz Biz ».

« J'ai laissé la monnaie sur le comptoir ».

« Mais est-ce que tu aurais laissé cette monnaie si je n'avais pas été là ? Tu reviens tout le temps à la Salle Commune avec des tas de bonbons, tu te faufiles souvent chez Honeydukes la nuit ? Combien de fois as-tu pris ce passage secret ? »

« Oh, pas si souvent que ça… »

« C'est dangereux tu sais. Vous autres, vous traînez tout le temps n'importe où… Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand il arrivera quelque chose ? »

« Et que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Vraiment ! C'est une boutique de bonbons ! »

« Oh, j'en sais rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la communauté magique était en guerre. Pas comme si ta famille était l'une des plus éminentes maisons au sang pur qui se proclame contre les forces du mal. Pas comme si les proches de ton meilleur ami n'avaient pas envie de voir ta tête sur un plateau pour avoir contaminé leur chair et leur sang en le compromettant avec des sangs de bourbe et des amoureux des moldus. Non, tu as raison. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de dangereux à quitter la protection d'Albus Dumbledore en pleine nuit pour aller voler des bonbons. »

James se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, devant elle, et continuait de marcher, de petits nuages de buée s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Hey », dit-il en la saisissant par le bras. « Tout va bien. Rien ne va m'arriver ». Il la regarda dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire faire face. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle était si inquiète à son propos.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher : « J'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu plus prudent », dit-elle doucement.

Il l'attira à elle, l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle se laissa aller contre lui avec bonheur, laissant ses lèvres effleurer son cou.

« C'est bon. Je suis prudent. Et puis après tout, il faut bien que je m'habitue à vivre sans la protection de Poudlard. Comment pourrais-je rejoindre les Aurors, sinon ? »

Elle émit un petit bruit sourd que James ne sut interpréter.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, elle s'était recomposée un visage : « Bien, alors tu penses à la maison de Fred… »

« Ouais, je ne sais pas où chercher sinon. Je ne vois pas qui il pourrait connaître d'autre de son époque. Sinon on pourrait essayer de chercher dans les hôtels et les auberges au hasard, je suppose. »

« Est-ce qu'il a de l'argent ? »

James réfléchit un instant : « Je ne crois pas ».

« Alors il me paraît peu probable qu'il ait choisi de rester à l'hôtel ».

« Alors, c'est parti pour la maison de Fred ».

Il saisit sa main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les Trois Balais. En marchant, il scruta son visage pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

Avant, elle l'avait accusé d'être une brute, un voleur et un tricheur, et généralement, elle le traitait d'imbécile prétentieux, sérieusement quand ils étaient plus jeunes et avec une once d'amusement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais sa détresse face à ses habitudes les plus imprudentes avait été quelque chose de totalement différent. Pour la première fois en presque sept ans, James sentait de la peur chez Lily Evans. De la peur pour lui. Il frissonna dans l'air frais de la nuit.

* * *

_Ca se finit sur un peu moins d'action, mais rassurez-vous, la suite va décaper... On se rapproche de l'échéance, à savoir les révélations et leurs conséquences... Mais vous avez raison de me souhaiter bon courage, il en faut pour traduire les chapters qui suivront... Alors n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça me motive énormément !_

* * *


	22. Crise de nerfs et crise de larmes

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR)**

J'ai été enfouie sous une avalanche de reviews pour le chapter 21, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, vous êtes des amours !

Pour répondre à **Tinker** **Bell**, la fic originale n'est pas écrite à 100, et Whisky a déjà écrit 30 chapters… Ca nous laisse peu de marge, je sais bien, c'est pourquoi je ne me presse pas trop non plus pour traduire cette fic… Elle m'a assurée qu'elle allait s'y remettre, mais ça fait déjà bien deux ou trois mois de ça et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir avancer…

Le James de Whisky a l'air de bien vous plaire : certains le trouve un peu plus mûr (**Kritari**), d'autres encore un peu inconscient, mais frappant de vraisemblance (**Fenice**)

**Ce Baratineur** a tenté d'imaginer la suite… Hé hé, y'a du vrai, on va le voir dans ce chapter-ci, mais y'aura de la surprise quand même, et ça c'est dans le chapter suivant ! **Sans-savoir-pourquoi** aussi a essayé de deviner… Ca pourrait très bien être ça, mais le scénario catastrophe était trop lourd à porter pour le type d'histoire que voulait Whisky… J'ai engagé **Sans-savoir-pourquoi** à se lancer dans un UA de cette histoire… Et honnêtement, si la lecture du chapter 23 vous gêne comme il l'a fait pour moi, je vous engage à écrire ce que vous auriez aimé lire… Il n'y a pas de fausse pudeur à avoir…

**Moonie**, qui nous rejoint en cours de route, trouve un peu dommage que Harry se soit incrusté dans la Rencontre de Maraudeurs… Pas assez maraudeur, le fiston… Mais tu vas voir qu'en réalité, sans son retour, l'histoire ne peut pas prendre le tour que veut lui donner Whisky… En fait, je pense que le titre ne prendra pleinement son sens qu'à la fin de cette fic…

**Rebecca Black** et **Lou la Vénusienne** se sont bien marrées devant le tableau des deux mioches Weasley qui préparent timidement le terrain à l'arrivée des jumeaux trouble-fêtes…

**Virg05** trouve que Harry prend beaucoup la fuite pour un Gryffondor… Je pense que c'est le courage du Gryffondor qui lui dicte la fuite comme ligne de conduite… Je pense que la témérité le pousserait plutôt à affronter les couloirs du temps…

**Jellyka** le trouve un peu bécassou d'avoir couru chez les Weasley… Il semblerait bien que ce soit son avis aussi… Regardez…

Bonne lecture, merci d'être aussi fidèles et d'aimer autant, et encore à **Fenice** pour sa généreuse, et très utile, relecture et correction !

* * *

Chapter 22 : Crise de nerfs et crise de larmes… 

« Oh, non ! Toi, tu restes ici… »

En reconnaissant la voix de son parrain, Harry se maudit silencieusement dans la pénombre et réalisa trop tard son erreur.

Fallait-il être stupide pour avoir couru chez les Weasley ! C'était évident pour les Maraudeurs de venir le chercher là ! Fred était le seul de ses amis qu'ils connaissaient. C'était parfaitement logique pour eux de venir vérifier au Terrier avant même d'essayer un autre endroit.

« Allez, on l'emmène dehors ».

Harry tenta en vain de bouger ses membres et de donner de la voix avant d'être saisi et traîner sans cérémonie hors de la pièce par Sirius et Remus, qui, eux, essayaient d'être aussi silencieux que possible dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la maison pour éviter de réveiller à nouveau la famille qui dormait à l'étage.

Ils faillirent réussir et parvinrent à la porte d'entrée avec un minimum d'ennui, seule une théière fit les frais de la maladresse du trio qui, après avoir traversé la cour, atteignit enfin le carré d'herbe qui jouxtait la maison.

Ainsi arrivés, Remus pointa sa baguette sur Harry : « Finite Incantatem ».

« Bien », dit Sirius, tout à son affaire tandis que Harry recouvrait l'usage de ses membres. « Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu comptais faire en t'enfuyant comme ça… »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre », siffla Harry, soudainement très en colère après Sirius. Il comprenait que celui-ci soit bouleversé mais, vraiment, de quel droit se permettait-il de le questionner de la sorte ! Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il savait que quitter le château avait été la meilleure chose à entreprendre.

Le visage de Sirius prit une expression glaciale qui se changea rapidement en colère : « Ah ouais ? Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es en train de fuir. Tu as une chance de sauver… »

« Patmol », l'avertit Remus, « On l'a retrouvé, contentons-nous de retourner à Poudlard, OK ? »

« Non, Lunard, j'ai quelque chose à dire » Il se tourna vers Harry et avança lentement vers le maigre jeune homme. « Tu as une chance de sauver la vie de James. » Harry sentit son sang refluer de son visage tandis qu'il reculait prudemment devant son parrain. « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de saisir cette chance et James verra son vingtième anniversaire, mais au lieu de ça, toi tu restes là. A te cacher ! »

« Non », répondit stupidement Harry, essayant de rassembler ses idées. Oh, comme il voulait que James vive ! « Non, ce n'est pas si simple ».

« Si ça l'est ! », cira Sirius, frustré, les yeux agrandis par la folie, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première nuit où il l'avait rencontré. C'était le même regard féroce et fou qu'il avait jeté à Queudver. « Bien sûr que si, c'est aussi simple ! Comment peux-tu… ! C'est ton père ! Comment peux-tu juste… »

« Patmol, tais-toi ! », siffla Remus, jetant des regards alarmés vers le Terrier.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un s'était réveillé.

oOoOo

James fut le premier à émerger de l'âtre de la cheminée avant de s'en écarter tranquillement.

Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il écoutait attentivement autour de lui. Au cours de ces dernières années, il avait appris la valeur de ses autres sens, en particulier quand il errait dans la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme de cerf. Il fallait être attentif à toutes les créatures maléfiques qui pouvaient venir de n'importe où et cela demandait autant de confiance en son flair et en son ouïe qu'en ses yeux.

Et ça marchait aussi quand on vivait dans un dortoir avec trois adolescents et une cape d'invisibilité.

Mais là, il n'y avait rien à part le craquement des lattes du plancher.

Lily émergea à son tour de la cheminée en toussant doucement. Et James était prêt à parier qu'elle essayait désespérément de calmer cette quinte de toux.

Elle avait dû respirer quelques cendres pendant le voyage. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle et lui jeta un sort de silence.

Comme il ne pouvait pas la voir et qu'il ne pouvait plus non plus l'entendre, il eut la drôle d'impression de l'avoir fait disparaître avec son sort en ayant agi trop impulsivement.

Soudainement inquiet, il alluma sa baguette.

Le visage de Lily était rouge et elle avait une main devant la bouche, toussant violemment.

Le cœur de James remonta dans sa gorge : « Ca va ? » murmura-t-il en la conduisant vers le lit défait près de la cheminée et ressentant le besoin urgent de lui taper dans le dos au cas où elle s'étoufferait.

Elle se laissa aller sur le lit et lui signala qu'elle allait bien en levant sa main libre. Finalement, la quinte de toux se calma et James annula le sortilège.

« Merci », dit-elle. « Ca ne t'embête pas si je m'assois un instant ? Après on pourra aller faire le tour de la maison ».

« Ok », dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir, il entendit des cris venant de dehors.

« Est-ce que c'est… », commença Lily.

« Sirius », confirma James.

« Vas-y », dit-elle en le poussant légèrement.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui ! Allez, vas-y. Va voir ce qui ne va pas ».

Il sortit en courant de la pièce.

oOoOo

« Courrez ! » cria Remus.

Le trio s'enfuit vers les bois qui empiétaient sur le terrain, de manière à se cacher si la personne qui s'était réveillée décidait de venir les chercher dehors.

Remus scruta la cour pour être sûr que personne n'était sorti pour les poursuivre.

Et à cause de ça, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Sirius avait poussé Harry contre un arbre et que leurs volontés semblaient s'affronter en un silencieux mais violent combat.

« Sirius ! », cria Remus en se ruant vers eux pour les séparer. « Sirius, arrête ! »

Mais Sirius ne broncha pas.

« Tu seras responsable », susurra-t-il rudement. « Si tu ne me dis pas comment arrêter tout ça, tu seras responsable de la mort de… »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla brutalement Harry, perdant complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Il repoussa violemment Sirius, lui faisant lâcher prise : « Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Sirius recula mais il ne quitta pas Harry des yeux et son regard ne perdit aucunement en intensité.

« Dis-moi », dit-il doucement.

« Te dire quoi ! » hurla Harry, les larmes sillonnant ses joues.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à lui dire », objecta Remus avec ce qu'il espérait être un ton professoral. Sirius avait été trop loin.

Mais Harry l'ignora : « Te dire quoi ! » hurla-t-il encore en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux. « Te dire comment ils sont morts ! Te dire qu'ils ont été assassinés par Voldemort ! Qu'ils ont été trahis par un de leurs meilleurs amis ! Que je les entends hurler à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approche de moi ! »

« Ils ? » murmura Remus. « Alors ce n'est pas seulement James, c'est… »

« Si tu veux qu'ils reviennent Harry, dis-nous comment les sauver, tu en as le pouvoir », dit Sirius, sa voix tremblant furieusement. « Ne reste pas là à me crier dessus quand tu sais comment tu peux l'éviter ! »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? Que c'est toi qui a été condamné pour leur mort et qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban ! Ou peut-être veux-tu entendre que c'est Peter le meurtrier ! Qu'il est le serviteur de Voldemort et que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! » Il releva sa manche, révélant une méchante cicatrice qui courrait le long de son avant-bras.

Remus tressaillit.

Sirius resta immobile, sous le choc.

« Ou même mieux, bien mieux, peut-être veux-tu entendre qu'on ne peut absolument rien changé parce qu'ils sont morts pour me protéger. Ils sont morts pour me sauver ! Voldemort voulait me tuer et il n'était pas question qu'ils le laissent faire ! Ils sont morts… » Il bégaya, « ils sont morts parce qu'ils m'aimaient et, à cause de ça, Voldemort ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Il m'a juste fait ça ! » Et Harry releva sa frange pour mieux leur montrer sa cicatrice si caractéristique. « Et puis il a disparu. Pendant treize ans il a fallu qu'il se cache parce que le sortilège de mort a ricoché sur lui ! Imagine combien de personnes il aurait pu tuer en treize ans ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça ! Même si ça veut dire que……… Papa ! »

Remus fit demi-tour pour voir James qui se tenait un mètre derrière lui, pâle et tanguant, sa baguette allumée pendant mollement à son côté. Il semblait au bord de la nausée.

« James, depuis combien de temps es-tu… » Mais Remus s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que James ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait juste Harry.

Et Harry le regardait, muet d'horreur.

Le regard de Sirius allait de l'un à l'autre, ce dernier étant comme statufié et tremblant. D'horreur ou de colère, Remus n'aurait su le dire.

Puis James combla la distance entre son fils et lui, se jetant contre son maigre corps.

Harry eut le souffle coupé sous la force de l'étreinte qui le fit reculer et il commença à répéter « Je suis désolé », encore et encore.

A voir les deux garçons s'agripper si fort, Remus était sûr qu'ils étaient en train de se broyer les os. Puis, lentement, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, tous deux sanglotant, à genoux dans les bras de l'autre. La nuit était calme, mis à part les sanglots des deux jeunes hommes, le poids du destin reposant sur leurs frêles épaules…

* * *

_Bon, on arrive au point de non retour... Par pitié, quand vous aurez lu le chapterqui va suivre, promettez-moi de pas taper... Pas taper, pas taper... lol ! Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de vos encouragements pour poster la suite, parce qu'après une telle explosion, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences fâcheuses... tentative de sourire sadique qui se ramollit devant le regard féroce des lecteurs... Pas taper..._


	23. Réveille toi Fred !

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR)**

Hé hé ! Nous y voila donc… Bon, des remarques assez hétéroclites…

On retrouve des réactions à propos de Sirius, qui convainc assez tout le monde en Gryffondor fidèle et puissant certes, mais Black violent et impulsif aussi… (**Fenice** qui adhère et **Tinoue** que ça inquiète).

Pour la plupart, vous vous attendez à ce que les couloirs du temps changent (**Ce baratineur**, **Rebecca Black**), sauf intervention de Dumbledore (**Virg05**)

Dans l'ensemble, ça vous a laissé un goût un peu bizarre dans la bouche (**Jellyka** dont la réaction se rapproche le plus de la mienne à ma première lecture, **Lisou52** qui comme moi, a versé une larme, **Virg05**)

Et puis il y a ceux qui sont impatients de voir la suite : **La Fouine** (bienvenue !), **Fenice**, **Rebecca Black** (un monde qui ne pourrait pas être plus chaotique ? Lis un peu ce qui va suivre ma cocotte !), **Dawn456**, **Tinoue**/**Luna**, **Namyothis** (et oui, Lily ne sait rien… Le saura-t-elle un jour ?), **Dede111**, et **Ce baratineur** qui attend avec impatience de voir comment va débuter ce chapter… Hé bien, comme ça…

Bon, la première bombe a été lâchée, vous savez que les couloirs du temps vont être changés… Maintenant, je lâche la deuxième… et en fait, c'est là qu'il ne va pas falloir taper… hi hi hi !

Petite note : pour ceux qui ont vu le film « L'Effet Papillon », ce chapter sera peut-être plus clair… Pour les autres, ça devrait rester compréhensible quand même, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez un certain travail de compréhension : c'était la grande incertitude de Whiskey quand elle a publié ce chapter…

* * *

Chapter 23 : Réveille-toi Fred ! 

Fred se réveilla.

Pendant un instant, il eut du mal à se souvenir où il était. La panique l'étreignit. Les ténèbres autour de son lit l'oppressaient d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Il entendit quelqu'un se retourner dans son sommeil tout près. George. Fred fut rassuré par la présence de son jumeau. Plus particulièrement depuis qu'il en avait été séparé pendant si longtemps. C'était bon d'être de retour au Terrier.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas le Terrier. C'était Place Grimmault.

Fred se demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait penser au Terrier. Il n'y avait pas vécu depuis sa petite enfance. Depuis que ses parents avaient rejoint l'Ordre. Bizarre.

Il s'assit et secoua la tête pour essayer de clarifier ses idées. Il avait fait un rêve étrange. Quelque chose comme avoir rencontré des membres de l'Ordre à Poudlard quand ils étaient étudiants. Quelque chose comme se battre avec Sirius. Quelque chose comme James et Lily sortant ensembles.

Il eut un petit reniflement à cette idée saugrenue. Ces deux là n'auraient pas pu plus se détester même s'ils avaient été ennemis dans cette guerre.

Mais en même temps ils avaient un fils. Attends. Un fils ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. James et Lily n'avaient jamais eu de fils.

Et en y pensant, lui, Fred, n'avait jamais été séparé de George. Pourquoi avait-il été si heureux de l'entendre dans le lit d'à-côté ? Il l'avait vu au dîner la veille. Un repas super bruyant avec plein de membres de l'Ordre, y compris les plus vieux des frères Weasley. Ca avait été une bonne soirée. Une des peu nombreuses bonnes soirées en ces temps sombres. Molly avait faille fondre en larmes à la vue de ses six fils enfin réunis après près de sept ans sans pouvoir partager un seul repas tous ensembles dans la même maison.

Fred se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue assez dépendante de ses fils depuis la mort d'Arthur. Dépendante et aussi terriblement protectrice. Fred était à peu près certain que Ron et Percy n'était jamais allés ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, Place Grimmault et le Ministère ces trios dernières années.

« Trop dangereux ». « Pense à ce qui est arrivé à ton père ». « Je préfèrerais vraiment savoir que vous êtes sous la protection des Aurors ».

Fred et George, bien évidemment, avaient trouvé des moyens de s'échapper pour ne pas devenir fous. Et ils travaillaient avec un certain succès à corrompre Ron dans leurs entreprises. Encore que Ron n'avait pas bien besoin qu'on le corrompe ces derniers temps.

Le plus jeune des Weasley avait une certaine façon de laisser son tempérament le guider… Des lettres parvenaient à Molly presque hebdomadairement quand il était à l'école, à propos des bagarres qu'il déclenchait et de son comportement asocial.

Sans parler de la Beuglante à cause de la voiture volante que Ron et Harry avaient conduit jusqu'à… non, ça non plus ce n'était pas vrai. Arthur était mort avant d'avoir pu bricoler quoi que ce soit sur cette voiture. Quelle voiture ?

La respiration de Fred s'accéléra quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement un mauvais rêve qui était en train d'affecter ses pensées.

La peur d'être en train de perdre l'esprit le fit se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il marchait, un terrible mal de tête le saisit, et plus ça lui faisait mal, plus il se sentait troublé. Le temps qu'il parvienne jusqu'au lavabo, la douleur était devenue si intense qu'elle le plia en deux comme s'il allait vomir.

Il fallait qu'il mette rapidement de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il leva un regard voilé vers son reflet. Avait-il toujours été aussi pâle ? Non. Seulement depuis qu'il avait été obligé de passer ses étés dans la pénombre richement parée de cette maison. Depuis que son père était mort et que sa mère avait insisté pour que les plus jeunes de ses enfants vivent sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait utilisé cette maison comme base secrète pendant quelques temps.

Fred s'était souvent pris à souhaiter que Sirius vînt d'une famille un peu moins psychotique. La maison, bien que pleine d'intéressantes petites surprises maléfiques qui vous tenez en haleine pendant un moment, était, pour la plus grande partie vide et ennuyeuse. Fred avait souvent du combattre l'idée qu'il était en train de gâcher sa vie dans ces sombres couloirs. Qu'il était gêné dans sa conquête de la société sorcière par la surveillance de sa mère et le manque de moyens financiers. Fred sentait toujours une pointe de culpabilité quand il se prenait à penser qu'Arthur aurait pu les laisser avec des moyens de subsistance plus conséquents.

Il pensa à Arthur tel qu'il avait été. Gentil. Plein d'excitation. Un peu las dans les dernières années de sa vie. La guerre avait prélevé un lourd tribut sur Arthur Weasley.

Fred pensa à Arthur lui criant dessus, à lui et à son frère jumeau, pour avoir donné des bonbons magiques à Dudley Durlsey. Il pensa à Arthur les interrogeant sur leur vol en voiture. Il pensa à Arthur discutant avec les huiles du Ministère à la Coupe du Monde du Quidditch. Il pensa à Arthur qui donnait à Ron une très embarrassante « leçon de choses à propos des filles » pendant que les jumeaux écoutaient. Ron avait treize ans.

Mais Ron n'avait que douze ans quand Arthur avait disparu.

Fred eut envie de taper dans quelque chose quand il sentit ces souvenirs s'évanouir. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir se reposer sur son père.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire des souvenirs des temps heureux. Quand ils vivaient encore au Terrier. Quand Ron avait des amis. Quand Fred avait une petite sœur. Quand Lupin était toujours en vie. Quand James et Lily avaient un fils. Quand………

Fred eut l'impression que sa tête s'ouvrait en deux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La douleur était plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti. C'était comme s'il avait vécu deux vies. Comme si on voulait l'obliger à choisir entre les deux. Son esprit ne pouvait pas accepter ces deux versions de la réalité en même temps. Choisis, lui disait-il. Choisis ou deviens fou.

« Je ne peux pas », grimaça-t-il, à l'agonie, ses genoux flanchant tandis qu'il tombait à terre.

Pendant un minuscule instant, Fred sentit la douleur cesser. Pendant un moment, tout fut clair. Il pensa au retourneur de temps. Aux avertissements de Dumbledore. A Harry pleurant sur l'épaule de James.

Il murmura « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Et puis tout devint noir.

oOoOo

De la cuisine, Sirius entendit un grand bruit sourd.

« Cornedrue. T'as entendu ? »

« Hmm ? »

« T'as entendu ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un était tombé à l'étage. »

« Peut-être que l'un des jumeaux a trouvé de l'alcool… »

« Peut-être que Kreattur s'est enfin décidé à en mettre un KO ».

James eut un petit rictus amusé. Puis il sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité. Sirius avait plaisanté, mais quand James croisa le regard de Sirius, il y eut un éclair de compréhension qui les fit paniquer tous deux.

« Il ne faudrait pas laisser passer ça à ce misérable ver paresseux ».

« Allons-y ».

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage, sans pour autant s'attendre à quelque chose de trop radical. Ils vérifièrent chez Ron. Apparemment endormi. Percy, pas l'ombre d'une lumière. Fred et George……… Il manquait Fred.

Sirius soupira. « D'accord, on vérifie la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il.

James ouvrit la marche et frappa doucement à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, il enfonça cette dernière, geste qu'il regretta presque aussitôt quand la porte heurta violemment la tête d'un Fred inconscient.

Le garçon était étendu sur la pierre froide, en pyjama, le sang coulant de ses oreilles et de son nez. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

La première pensée de Sirius fut, même s'il se pencha immédiatement sur le jeune garçon pour prendre son pouls, que Molly allait l'assassiner si l'un de ses fils était retrouvé mort alors qu'il était sous sa surveillance.

« Est-ce qu'il est… ? » demanda James.

« Il est vivant », dit Sirius, soulagé. « Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste ».

James acquiesça et se baissa pour soulever le corps de l'adolescent. La tête de Fred roula en arrière de manière perturbante.

Sirius ouvrit les portes, dégageant le chemin jusqu'à la cheminée uniquement connectée au réseau de Cheminette pour les urgences.

Un instant plus tard, James et Fred étaient partis, laissant à Sirius l'ingrate tâche d'annoncer la nouvelle à la famille du garçon.

* * *

_Hé hé, toujours là ? Hé bien, dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez, vous qui attendiez ce chapter avec impatience...! Le prochain chapter s'appellera_ "Je me souviens de vous"._ Ca vous met l'eau à la bouche ? Moi aussi... lol !_

* * *


	24. Je me souviens de vous

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR)**

Ah, alors finalement il semblerait que la surprise (**Vilarie**, **Lalie L. Lupin**, **Lazoule** (si, si je me souviens de toi, t'inquiète ! C'est pas grave si t'as pas pu reviewer pour les derniers chapters… L'important, c'est que tu aies pu les lire et les apprécier…) et **Virg05**), que la surprise, donc, ne l'emporte pas sur le désespoir (**Rebecca Black**, **Fenice** (effectivement, je crois que le plus douloureux pour moi, ça a été Arthur, il est un peu la valeur sûre de l'histoire, d'habitude, s'il y en a bien un qui reste, c'est lui…), **Lou la Vénusienne** qui aurait bien envie de pleurer en lisant ça (moi aussi…), **Jellyka** qui trouve que pour une bombe, c'est pas une petite bombinette, mais plutôt une méga bombe, **Dawn456** qui a plutôt été dérouté que désespérée, et **Siri l'Aventurier** qui est complètement déboussolé et qui veut revenir dans le passé pour changer tout ça (l'expérience ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? On ne joue pas avec les couloirs du temps…) Et puis restent les irréductibles que rien n'arrête : **Ce baratineur** qui me sort « Bah fallait s'y attendre (…) Bon qu'est-ce qui vont nous sortir encore comme bêtise, maintenant… » **Tinoue** n'est pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi : je vous avais prévenus que c'était pas simple… Peut-être que ça va un peu s'éclaircir avec les prochains chapters…

Mais en règle générale, vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que Whiskey vous réserve : **Ce baratineur**, **Lisou52**, **Virg05** (ce n'est pas moi qui écrit, comme le dit si bien Lazoule, je ne suis que la traductrice fidèle de Whiskey), **Fenice**, **Lou la Vénusienne** qui prie pour que ça arrête d'empirer (gniark, gniark, gniark !), **Lazoule** qui nous offre une théorie du rêve prémonitoire très intéressante, **Dawn456**, **Siri l'Aventurier**, et **Lalie L. Lupin**.

Et il y a les inconditionnels qui me soutiennent quoi qu'il arrive : **Namyothis**, **Tinoue** etc. Merci à tous, vous avez été formidables de tous reviewer ce chapter…

And now, ladies and gents… La suite !

* * *

Chapter 24 : Je me souviens de vous… 

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont donné ? »

« Une espèce de potion d'expansion de cerveau. J'ai pas tout compris ».

Bill lança un regard surpris à Charlie.

« Expansion du cerveau ? Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Non. Je crois qu'ils n'ont encore jamais rencontré un cas pareil. Le guérisseur était vraiment déconcerté. D'après ce qu'il a expliqué, ce serait comme si les souvenirs de Fred s'étaient multipliés au point qu'il ne puisse plus les gérer. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sortilège de mémoire inversée, ou quelque chose comme ça.»

« Merde. Alors, c'est sérieux. Je pensais qu'il avait dû faire l'imbécile avec une de ces boîtes à flemme sur lesquelles ils travaillent tous les deux. Tu savais qu'ils en avaient une pour saigner du nez ? »

« Ouais, George me l'a montrée hier soir ».

« Comment Maman prend-elle la chose ? »

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle puisse le prendre ? »

« Si mal que ça ? »

« Elle est sortie parler avec le guérisseur pour le moment. Comment vont les gosses ? »

« Ils sont avec James et Sirius. Mais je ne pense pas que Ron soit ravi d'être mis de côté ».

« Est-ce qu'il a piqué une crise ? »

« Pas cette fois. Mais ça a bien failli. Je crois qu'il s'est retenu jusqu'à ce que George sorte ».

Ils regardèrent George. Il était de l'autre côté de la chambre d'hôpital, assis au côté de Fred, à contempler son frère jumeau. Son expression mêlait peine et confusion. Tandis que Bill et Charlie le regardaient, George fit une tentative pour prendre la main de Fred, mais il fit rapidement marche arrière avant même d'avoir établi le contact. Le visage de Fred était mortellement pâle.

« J'y vais », dit Bill.

Charlie hocha la tête et se recula, tandis que Bill s'approchait de George.

« Si tu penses qu'il a l'air mal, alors tu aurais dû voir sa tête avant », chuchota Bill sur un ton conspirateur.

George renifla, ne quittant pas Fred des yeux. « Et à quoi diable pouvait-il bien ressembler alors ? »

« Oh tu sais… Du sang, des boyaux, des os, de la fourrure, du rouge à lèvres… »

George renifla à nouveau.

« Sérieusement, il a l'air d'aller mieux. Quoi qu'aient fait les guérisseurs, ça a l'air de vouloir marcher ».

« Il vaut mieux pour eux. Maman va péter les plombs si un autre de ses enfants… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Bill comprit que George ne voulait pas donner une réalité à la situation en mentionnant la fin prématurée d'Arthur.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi grave que ça en a l'air », dit-il, dans une tentative pour être réconfortant. « D'après ce que m'a dit Charlie, les guérisseurs l'ont tiré d'affaire. Quelque chose comme une expansion du cerveau. Qui sait, peut-être va-t-il se réveiller et devenir intelligent ».

« Ouais, il avait de sérieuses lacunes dans ce domaine ».

« Mmm… »

« JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR QUI VOUS DEVEZ REVEILLER EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA NUIT ! JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ MON FILS ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE CA A PU ARRIVER ! IL ALLAIT PARFAITEMENT BIEN JUSQU'A CETTE NUIT ! »

Les trois frères se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix de leur mère.

« A quelle distance croyez-vous qu'elle soit ? » demanda Bill.

« Oh, je dirais quelque chose comme cent cinquante mètres », répondit George.

« Deux cents », surenchérit Charlie. « Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée dans l'art de projeter sa voix, cette année. »

« IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE DANS LA MAISON QUI AURAIT PU LUI VOULOIR DU MAL ! ETES-VOUS EN TRAIN DE M'ACCUSER D'ETRE UNE MAUVAISE MERE ! »

Bill lança un coup d'œil à Charlie, qui secoua lentement la tête, et il finit par sortir pour éviter que le conflit dégénérât dans le hall.

« LAISSEZ-MOI VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE… » Molly s'arrêta quand elle vit Bill la rejoindre d'un pas nonchalant. « Oh, Bill ! Bill ! Est-ce que tu as emmené George, mon chéri ? Est-ce qu'il est là ?"

Elle parut subitement très vulnérable et le cœur de Bill se serra en la voyant. Il la rejoignit rapidement et la prit dans ses bras. « Je l'ai emmené, il est avec Fred ».

« Bien. Bien. Les guérisseurs dissent qu'on devrait les laisser ensembles dans un moment… dans un moment comme ça ». Elle fondit rapidement en larmes contre la poitrine de Bill.

Bill fit signe au guérisseur terrorisé qu'elle avait réussi à coincer qu'il pouvait retourner à ses patients. Celui-ci hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et s'enfui sans demander son reste.

« Oh, comment va-t-il, Bill ? Je parle de George… »

« Il s'en sort plutôt bien ».

Molly se sépara de Bill et s'arrangea un peu.

« Bien, je ferais mieux d'aller le voir ».

« Ouais ».

Molly sécha ses larmes, redressa la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de Fred.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, Charlie déboula de la pièce en criant : « Il est réveillé ! M'man ! Bill ! Vite ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

Bill et Molly furent au chevet de Fred en quelques secondes.

George souriait : « Bon retour parmi les vivants », dit-il.

« Ca fait du bien d'être de retour », coassa Fred, la voix rauque. « Je me suis absenté combien de temps ? » Il essayait de s'asseoir dans son lit tout en secouant la tête comme pour clarifier ses idées. George l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Juste quelques heures, tu nous as fait faire beaucoup de souci ».

Fred regarda autour de lui d'un air fatigué : « Où est Papa ? »

Molly et Bill échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Il est parti, Fred. Tu te souviens ? » - dit fermement Charlie.

Fred se tourna vers lui : « Me souvenir… » - dit-il doucement. « Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je me souviens ».

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, mon chéri ? Tu veux boire un verre d'eau ? Tu veux voir un guérisseur ? Charlie, va chercher ce guérisseur à qui je parlais à l'instant, veux-tu ? Il devrait savoir que Fred est réveillé ».

Charlie hocha la tête, lança un petit sourire à Fred et sortit de la pièce.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » - demanda allègrement George. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ? »

« Je suis tombé », répondit Fred.

« Heu ouais, mais pourquoi ? »

Ils regardaient tous Fred, attentifs. Il les observa, les uns après les autres.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi », dit-il à Molly. « J'ai besoin de parler à James et à Sirius ».

« Dis-nous d'abord ce qui s'est passé », dit George, contrarié par cette demande inattendue.

« Non, il faut que je leur parle. Maintenant », dit Fred avec fermeté, assis bien droit dans son lit.

Bill ne reconnut pas l'expression sur le visage de Fred. En regardant les jumeaux plus attentivement, il fut frappé par l'impression que, d'une certaine manière, Fred semblait plus âgé. Il se demanda quel effet la potion d'expansion de cerveau avait pu avoir sur la personnalité de Fred pendant les quelques heures où il avait dormi. C'était en relation avec sa mémoire, ça il le savait. Mais de quoi se souvenait donc Fred ?

« Je vais les chercher », déclara Bill.

« Merci », dit Fred en s'appuyant à nouveau contre les oreillers, l'air épuisé.

Bill se leva et transplana.

oOoOo

« Le petit a du cran, ça on peut pas lui enlever ».

« Comment va ton œil ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça va gonfler. C'est rien ».

« Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être rien tout à l'heure quand son poing était dans ton œil ».

« Cornedrue, je suis un Auror. J'ai déjà géré pire qu'un ado de quinze ans en colère ».

« Celui-ci est une source d'inquiétude quand même. Je pense qu'on devrait veiller un peu sur lui ».

« Son frère venait juste d'être transporté à Sainte Mangouste et il était bloqué ici, inutile. Tu te sentirais, comment, toi ? Il me semble me souvenir que tu avais passé ton poing à travers une vitre assez épaisse quand ils avaient refusé que tu ailles voir Lunard après toute cette affaire ».

« C'était différent. Tiens, déjà de retour, Bill ? »

Bill venait juste d'entrer dans le salon de Square Grimmault. Il y trouva James et Sirius assis côte à côte près de l'âtre, Sirius tâtant précautionneusement son œil.

« Ouais ».

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda James, inquiet. « Tu veux que j'aille chercher Ron et Percy ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes ».

James fut surpris : « Réveillé ? C'est génial. J'aurais juré qu'il resterait KO pendant des semaines ».

« Ouais. Les guérisseurs lui ont donné une potion. Un truc pour l'expansion du cerveau. Ca a l'air de marcher. Mais, il était un peu bizarre à son réveil. Il a demandé après vous deux. Je resterai avec les gamins, si vous allez tous les deux à Sainte Mangouste. Essayez de voir comment tout ceci a pu arriver ».

James et Sirius n'avaient jamais oublié Fred. Ni Harry, par la même occasion.

Ils savaient que les couloirs du temps avaient été changés. Ils savaient que ce Fred ne voyagerait probablement jamais dans le temps pour devenir le Fred dont ils se souvenaient. Mais c'était toujours Fred, et ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment sentis à l'aise avec lui.

« Bien sûr, on y va de ce pas, si tu penses qu'on peut rendre service ».

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'âtre, disparaissant l'un après l'autre.

oOoOo

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Fred.

Elle était pleine de Weasley, quatre pour être exact, et il en émanait une sorte d'énergie un peu étrange que les deux Maraudeurs eurent du mal à identifier. Une sorte d'embarras. Comme si quelque chose avait été dite ou faite qui mettait tout le monde un peu mal à l'aise ; personne n'avait l'air de bien savoir quoi dire.

Charlie eut presque l'air soulagé en les voyant.

« Super, vous êtes là. Allez, viens M'man ».

Il essaya de faire sortir Molly de la pièce.

« Je reste avec lui », protesta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne semblait pas tolérer la discussion.

« Non. Allons-y, il veut leur parler en tête-à-tête », trancha George.

Tandis que ses deux fils la conduisaient hors de la chambre, Molly lança un regard suspicieux à James et à Sirius.

James prit un air offensé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait, encore ? Ils n'avaient même pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce.

Puis il retourna son attention vers Fred.

« Hé bien, tu as bien meilleure mine que ce matin », dit-il.

« Nous qui pensions qu'on allait devoir porter le deuil à ton enterrement », renchérit Sirius.

« Pas de bol, hein… » dit Fred avec un petit sourire.

« Alors, il paraît que tu voulais nous parler, camarade… » demanda Sirius en s'affalant dans la chaise de George.

« Ouais », dit simplement Fred. « Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout ».

« Te souvenir de tout quoi ? » demanda Sirius, un peu confus.

Mais James comprit immédiatement.

Un poids se forma dans sa poitrine.

« Tu te souviens de Harry », déclara-t-il doucement.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapter est déjà un peu plus long que le précedent... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il vous éclaire un peu plus ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne fait que finir de vous embrouiller ? La suite s'appellera_ "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" _Je sais pas vous, mais ça fait marcher l'imagination... A vos reviews..._

* * *


	25. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR) :**

Bon, ça vous pose quand même pas mal de problème tout ça… Alors ce chapter vous donne quelques explications, de quoi vous embrouiller encore un peu, et à la fin, j'ai traduit une note que Whiskey a faite à ses lecteurs anglophones au même moment de l'histoire…

Juste une petite RAR rapide pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'adresse mail, les autres, je leurs ai déjà répondu :

Lazoule : Je pense que tu as tendance à confondre nouvelle réalité et monde parallèle… Mais ça va venir, tu vas voir… Au pire, y'a l'explication de Whiskey à la fin…

Lessa : Je ne choisis pas les découpes de chapter, mais c'est vrai que Whiskey a un sens du suspense parfois assez agaçant quand on n'a pas la suite à portée de lecture…

Louve : Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu… Merci pour les compliments. Ca me fait plaisir de vous faire partager cette fic, je l'avais trouvé très intéressante dès le début, et je me suis dit qu'il était dommage de ne pas en faire profiter d'autres personnes… Merci de me faire confiance pour la traduction…

Ce Baratineur : Bien sûr que non tu ne passes pas pour quelqu'un qui se la pète ! Au contraire, tu passes pour quelqu'un de clairvoyant… Fenice en a été impressionnée… C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent à chaque chapter, mais c'est pour vous laisser le temps d'assimiler le peu d'informations qu'il y a à chaque fois, mais qui, si on les met toutes ensembles, sont relativement denses en définitive. Bon tricot (tu me passeras ton écharpe usée ?)

Et surtout maintenant, bonne lecture…

* * *

_Précédemment, dans Rencontre de Maraudeurs_

« Ouais », dit simplement Fred. « Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout ».

« Te souvenir de tout quoi ? » demanda Sirius, un peu confus.

Mais James comprit immédiatement.

Un poids se forma dans sa poitrine.

« Tu te souviens de Harry », déclara-t-il doucement.

* * *

Chapter 25 : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« Ouais, » répondit tranquillement Fred.

Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise. S'il avait été sous sa forme de chien, ses oreilles se seraient sûrement dressées elles aussi. « Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? »

« Je me souviens de tout. Le retour dans le temps. Notre rencontre à Poudlard. Le monde tel qu'il était avant que tout change. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est COMMENT ça a pu changer. Je veux dire, on a fait attention. Harry et moi, on est allés au lit. Je me suis endormi et tout ce que je sais après, c'est que je suis Place Grimmault et que mon père est mort, alors, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Attends une minute, » dit Sirius en secouant la tête, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je me souviens ? »

« Je veux dire que je me souviens de tout ça ».

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Sirius essaya de digérer l'information. Des souvenirs de sa dernière année à Poudlard, enterrés depuis longtemps, revinrent à la surface dans son esprit.

« Mais tout a été changé. » Sirius secoua la tête, complètement déboussolé. « Tu as changé. Tu ne t'en es jamais souvenu avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, tout ça s'est passé il y a des années ! »

Sirius jeta un regard à James. Il avait l'air dévasté.

« C'est parce que c'est la date à laquelle il était supposé revenir, Patmol, » dit James. « Regarde-le, il a pile le même âge. » Il se tourna vers Fred : « Arthur était toujours en vie ? Je veux dire, il n'était pas censé être tué par les Mangemorts ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Papa est en vie, ouais, » répondit Fred, agressif. « Et pareil pour Neville Londubat, tu sais ce gamin qui a été tué à cause de cette prophétie ? Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange sont censés être à Azkaban. Lupin est censé être vivant ! Harry et Ginny sont censés exister. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Lunard devait vivre ? » demanda Sirius abruptement.

« Ouais, il devait vivre. Il n'aurait pas été impliqué dans toute cette affaire top secrète. Il n'aurait pas été torturé à mort… »

« Stop ! » hurla James, blanc comme un linge.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » répéta Fred.

Sirius jeta encore un regard à James avant de laisser courir sa main dans ses cheveux. « On n'est pas vraiment sûrs, Fred. Calme-toi un instant. Laisse-nous réfléchir. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas moi. Alors ça doit être Harry. Harry a dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui a changé les choses. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose à Pettigrow ? Quoi ? »

« Non, Peter va bien, il travaille au Ministère, » dit James, fuyant le regard de Fred.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas su ce qui lui été arrivé dans cette version des choses ?... Je ne le connais pas du tout… »

« Il est… enfin, on peut dire qu'il a vécu sa vie de son côté après Poudlard, hein ? On a été un peu froid avec lui après… enfin, après qu'on ait découvert ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus vraiment une chance de faire quoi que ce soit en fin de compte, hein ? » dit Sirius en regardant encore James.

« Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il allait faire ? Est-ce que Harry vous l'a dit ? Quand ? »

Sirius regarda encore James, cherchant un indice comme quoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, comme quoi James nageait dans la même confusion que lui-même. James regardait dans le vide, et ses yeux bougeaient rapidement, comme s'il était en train de rassembler d'horribles souvenirs devant eux. Sirius nota l'étrangeté de la chose et se tourna vers Fred. Il soupira.

« Ecoute, c'était il y a longtemps, Fred, c'est difficile de se souvenir. Je veux dire, penses-y. Deux gosses déboulent d'on ne sait où et Dumbledore nous dit qu'ils viennent du futur. Quand vous avez disparu, tout est redevenu normal. Presque comme si vous n'aviez jamais été là. Je veux dire, on a essayé de remettre les pièces ensembles pendant un moment, de savoir ce qu'on avait changé dans le cours des choses, mais parfois, on avait l'impression que votre présence n'avait été qu'un rêve, et on n'en savait pas assez à propos du futur pour savoir ce qui avait été changé ».

« Vous saviez que Harry existait. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis allé dormir ? Il faut que je sache ce que vous avez fait ! »

James sursauta.

« D'accord, laisse-moi réfléchir ! » dit Sirius. « D'accord heu, d'accord. Après que tu sois allé dormir, Harry a décidé de quitter le château. Il a laissé un mot. Il, heu… enfin, il pensait que ce serait mieux s'il s'en allait pour ne pas changer les couloirs du temps. Mais quand on a découvert qu'il était parti, on est partis à sa recherche. On l'a retrouvé chez toi, il était en train de s'enfuir de la maison pour je ne sais quelle raison, » il regarda à nouveau James. James se contenta d'acquiescer, les yeux baissés. « Enfin, bref, on heu… enfin on… »

« Quoi ? Vous l'avez ramené au château ? »

« Ouais. Mais avant. Avant… »

« Sirius a pété les plombs », coupa James.

« Quoi ! J'croyais que t'allais mourir ! » rétorqua Sirius d'un ton cassant.

« Désolé », murmura James.

« Peu importe, » continua Sirius à contrecoeur, « Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé. Comment sauver James, et Harry, ben Harry s'est brusqué ».

« Brusqué ? »

« Il a craché le morceau. Pour Queudver, James et Lily, la disparition de Voldemort. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas changer tout ça. »

Fred hocha la tête. « Mais après ? L'un de vous a dû changer quelque chose. L'un de vous a dû faire quelque chose pour changer ça ».

Le visage de James était décomposé. Ses dents claquaient.

Fred l'observa un instant : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« On n'est pas sûrs, » coupa Sirius. « On est rentré au château et on s'est mis au lit, et le matin vous n'étiez plus là. Aucun de vous. Vous aviez disparu. Pendant des années on a su que l'un de nous avait fait quelque chose. Je veux dire, rien ne s'est passé comme Harry l'avait raconté. Mais on n'a jamais su quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire alors qu'on dormait la nuit ? »

Soudain, James se leva et quitta la chambre.

« Cornedrue ! » cria Sirius, et il se leva et le suivit. « On en reparlera bientôt », dit-il à Fred avant de courir après son ami.

Fred s'effondra contre ses oreillers, furieux contre eux deux.

oOoOo

Après l'avoir cherché pendant dix minutes, Sirius trouva James dans une des salles où on entreposait les réserves, au même étage que la chambre de Fred.

La pièce était assez grande pour que deux hommes s'y assoient confortablement l'un en face de l'autre. Sirius prit un tabouret et attendit que son ami parle.

Les yeux de James étaient humides. Il donnait l'impression de faire un énorme effort pour retenir ses larmes. Un effort si important qu'il était paralysé par la tâche. Finalement, il se ressaisit suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

« C'était moi Sirius ».

« Je sais ».

« Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que tu as rompu avec Lily quand on avait dix-huit ans, crétin ! Tu croyais que je n'avais pas deviné pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Une larme roula sur la joue de James. « Tu crois que Lunard savait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On n'en a jamais parlé. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait mourir, James. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sav… »

« Je savais que quelqu'un mourrait. Je savais que Voldemort vivrait plus longtemps ».

« James… »

« Je suis tellement désolé ! » Et James explosa en sanglots, et les larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment.

Sirius prit son ami dans ses bras, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il n'était pas en colère après James pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait fait par amour. Sirius savait que si leurs positions avaient été inversées, il aurait pris la même décision.

« J'aurais pu mourir, » murmura James, « Si ça avait juste été moi, j'aurais laissé faire jusqu'au bout ».

« Tu voulais sauver Lily », dit Sirius, « J'ai compris, James. J'ai compris ce que tu as fait ».

« Pas seulement Lily. Toi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller à Azkaban, Patmol ».

Sirius ferma les yeux et serra son ami plus fort contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta James.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une heure.

* * *

Note de Whiskey : OK, bien que la dernière chose que je veuille faire soit d'insulter l'intelligence de mes fidèles revieweurs, je dois dire que j'ai été assez surprise du nombre de personnes qui n'avaient toujours pas saisi ce qui s'était passé après le chapitre 23. 

Je sais que j'ai donné assez d'info et d'indices dans la fic pour expliquer ce qui se passait puisque quelques uns d'entre vous ont compris (…).

A la base, voilà ce que vous êtes censés avoir compris à ce niveau-là de l'histoire.

**Fred a été renvoyé dans le temps, à sa propre époque, où tout a changé à cause de l'explosion de Harry dans la forêt derrière le Terrier. Nous sommes donc dans la nouvelle réalité... Il ne s'agit pas d'un monde parallèle.**

Voilà les choses qui ont changé :

_+ James a cassé avec Lily avant d'avoir la chance de se marier et d'avoir Harry._

_+ Comme Harry n'est jamais né, la guerre avec Voldemort a continué au-delà du moment où elle aurait dû s'arrêter (la nuit d'Halloween), et Remus et Arthur sont tous les deux tués dans leur effort de guerre._

_+ Ron est maintenant quelqu'un d'esseulé, sans ami, et en colère._

_+ La prophétie qui était censée être destinée à Harry a donc été destinée à Neville, et donc Neville est celui qui a été tué cette nuit d'Halloween, pas James et Lily._

_+ Molly et Arthur (avant la mort de celui-ci) décident de ne pas élever d'autres enfants dans un monde si déchiré par la guerre, donc Ginny ne naîtra jamais._

_+ Les Maraudeurs ont trouvé quelques moyens plus ou moins subtiles pour tenir Queudver éloigné jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve de nouveaux amis, moins francs mais qui n'ont aucun secret digne de l'attention de Voldemort, donc il n'est jamais devenu un espion._

_+ Fred a des souvenirs des deux versions de la réalité et sa tête a failli exploser à cause de cette double mémoire, mais il est sauvé par une potion d'expansion de cerveau._

Et puis pour ceux qui ont compris l'intrigue, mais qui se demande si tout ça est bien logique…

Le paradoxe temporel : _Il y a beaucoup de théories différentes sur la manière dont fonctionnent les voyages dans le temps. J'adhère à une combinaison entre les théories de la trilogie Retour vers le Futur et de L'Effet Papillon (si vous n'avez pas vu ces films, je vous les recommande vivement.) Je, ou Dumbledore, vous donnera(i) plus de détails sur ma théorie plus tard dans cette fic. La nature paradoxale de l'existence de Harry dans le passé qui empêche sa propre naissance y sera abordée et traitée. J'espère que vous en serez satisfait…_

* * *

_J'espère que la traduction de la note de Whiskey répond à vos questions… Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que même les lecteurs de la fic originale n'ont pas tout compris… Alors pas de panique : vous n'êtes pas idiots, et je ne traduis pas (enfin j'espère) trop comme un pied ! Forte de cette constatation et de vos reviews, on va pouvoir continuer à se régaler des chapters de cette histoire super tordue, pour notre plus grand plaisir… A vos reviews !

* * *

_


	26. Si seulement tu ne me détestais pas

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs **, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Remarque concernant les Reviews (autrement appelées RAR)**

La tendance est assez claire pour ce chapter : la mise au clair de Whiskey vous a laissé perplexes (**Rebecca Black**, **Namyothis**, **Virg05**), voire dégoûtés (**Lisou52**, **Lou la Vénusienne**).

En revanche, plusieurs d'entre vous sont bien déterminés à imaginer un retour dans le passé… de James pour **Jellyka**, de Fred pour **Tinoue** (qui hésite à y croire tout de même…) et pour **Siri l'Aventurier**.

**Fenice** remarque très justement qu'il a fallu que Whiskey sorte les grands moyens pour arriver à venir à bout du grand Potter ! Rien de moins qu'un fils sorti du futur qui lui prophétise sa mort et un paradoxe temporel… Dur à cuire le Cornedrue !

Et vous avez été nombreux à me parler de ma traduction et à m'encourager sur cette voie (**Siri l'Aventurier**, **Tinoue**, **Lola** (bienvenue, Lola !), et **Lou la Vénusienne**). Je vous en remercie : Fenice et moi passons beaucoup de temps à nous arracher les cheveux, en bonnes perfectionnistes que nous sommes pour trouver LE mot juste, LA bonne expression qui rendra compte de ce qu'a voulu dire l'auteur, sans faire d'anglicisme, et avoir un retour positif, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci !

Et bienvenus aux nouveaux lecteurs : **Lola** (contente que tu aimes !), **Cec** (félicitations, un nouvelle accro à l'histoire, bienvenue au club !) et **Carla Knight** (Whiskey, l'Australienne qui écrit cette fic, est un peu bloquée par des problèmes de santé en ce moment, mais elle réfléchit à comment se sortir du pétrin où elle a mis ses personnages ; il reste encore quatre chapters à traduire, après, il faudra attendre un peu, mais ça viendra sûrement…)

Encore et toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui m'encouragent, à celle qui me relit toujours avec diligence et bonté : Fenice !

Je pense qu'on peux passer au plat de résistance, maintenant… Le retour d'un personnage un peu délaissé par Whiskey jusque là… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapter 26 : Si seulement tu ne me détestais pas… 

Lily s'occupait à une tâche ménagère plutôt ennuyeuse, à savoir plier son linge : des sous-vêtements et des serviettes.

Elle avait décidé de le faire à la moldue. Ca occupait ses mains pendant que son esprit vagabondait ailleurs. En fait, pendant qu'il vagabondait du côté de Fred Weasley.

Après avoir envoyé James et Sirius à Sainte Mangouste, Bill avait fait le tour de l'Ordre pour prévenir les membres de ce qui s'était passé. Comme on ne savait pas si l'état de son frère était lié aux forces obscures ou s'il s'agissait simplement du résultat d'une mauvaise expérience, il avait jugé bon de faire signe à chacun. Après être passé chez Lily, il était parti pour Poudlard pour faire passer le mot à Dumbledore.

Lily était restée seule avec un étrange poids sur le cœur. L'état de Fred semblait sérieux, même s'il s'agissait d'un truc qui aurait raté.

Comme c'était souvent le cas quand un ami ou un être aimé était malade, des pensées impromptues lui vinrent à l'esprit : que ressentirait-elle si ça allait de mal en pis, et si l'état de Fred lui était fatal. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle retiendrait de lui si jamais elle ne le revoyait jamais.

Bien que l'idée de perdre Fred lui fût insupportable, les souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissés ces dernières années ne manquaient pas de charme.

Penser aux jumeaux en train de travailler à leurs sottises la fit sourire. Tout le monde savait qu'elle adorait les deux terreurs, et que, juste retour des choses, ils l'aimaient aussi beaucoup, du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait déduire du fait qu'elle n'était jamais le dindon de leurs farces. Elle les avait longtemps suspectés de s'être amourachés d'elle. Une bénigne amourette qu'elle avait découragée, mais qu'elle avait néanmoins appréciée. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes fauteurs de trouble…

Et en parlant de jeunes fauteurs de trouble, il y en avait un qu'elle aurait préféré éviter qui venait juste de transplaner dans son minuscule salon.

James jeta un œil autour de lui avant de la remarquer sur le canapé.

« Lily », dit-il, d'une voix si basse et rauque qu'elle aurait presque pu y voir du flirt si elle n'avait pas remarqué la rougeur de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle, égale.

« J'avais besoin de te voir » déclara-t-il doucement.

Le ton suggérait qu'il s'agissait d'un besoin personnel. Le besoin d'être seul avec elle, ou de réconfort peut-être. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. La seule fois de sa vie où elle avait réellement, sincèrement été amoureuse. Mais le souvenir du rejet et celui de l'horreur de réaliser que son amour n'était pas partagé revinrent vite, et elle se leva d'un bond, n'appréciant guère la manière de laquelle il la toisait tandis qu'il se tenait debout devant elle.

Il lui apparut soudainement que la raison de sa visite pouvait être en relation avec l'état de Fred. Evidemment, se morigéna-t-elle. James était là pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de l'Ordre, pas pour lui briser le cœur une autre fois. La peur la saisit tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Pourquoi ? C'est Fred ? Il va bien ? Bill est venu ici. Il m'a dit que… »

« Il va bien » coupa James. « En fait, il s'est réveillé ».

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un peu confuse. L'attitude de James suggérait plus la tragédie que l'espoir. « Molly doit être soulagée. J'imagine qu'elle devait être complètement bouleversée par tout ça ».

James acquiesça sans la regarder, avant de s'effondrer sur son canapé, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Contrariée que l'homme qu'elle s'était un point d'honneur à éviter autant que possible les quinze dernières années soit maintenant en train de s'installer confortablement chez elle, Lily lui lança un regard furieux avant de proposer, sarcastique : « Du thé, Potter ? Un gâteau, peut-être ? »

« Non, merci », répondit-il sans remarquer le ton.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit le fauteuil à côté de lui en faisant bien attention à ce que leurs corps n'entrent pas en contact. Il était évident qu'il était venu avec l'intention de dire quelque chose et qu'il serait impossible de se débarrasser de lui tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir ça.

Il regardait droit devant lui.

« As-tu déjà… » il s'interrompit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle sentit son corps frissonner. Un mélange d'attirance et de haine dont elle eut immédiatement honte. Elle regarda ailleurs.

« Tu t'es jamais demandée ce qui se serait passé si on était restés ensemble ? »

Elle retourna brusquement la tête pour lui faire face et le regarda, incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Il secoua la tête : il avait l'air vulnérable ainsi, à attendre une réponse plus complète.

Elle approcha son visage du sien. SI proche qu'elle put sentir son souffle. « Non », mentit-elle fermement. « Jamais ».

Elle se retira de son espace vital quand il ferma les yeux. Etait-ce de la peine qu'elle avait vu traverser sur son visage ? Quoi que ce soit, ça la mettait en colère.

« C'est quoi, ça ? La crise de la trentaine ? Tu te sens seul et tu te demandes si la naïve petite amie de l'école voudra bien te reprendre ? Elle est bien tombée sous ton faux charme une fois, elle retombera bien dans le panneau une seconde fois. C'est ça ? »

« Non », murmura-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

« C'est quoi alors ? » insista-t-elle.

Il accrocha son regard et le retint ce qui sembla une éternité, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage. Quand finalement la réponse vint, elle la surprit.

« Ce n'était pas faux ».

Elle renifla « Ah non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as soudainement quittée juste après qu'on ait couché ensemble pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas assez bien pour toi ? Ou est-ce que tu m'as juste dégagée pour pouvoir passer à la conquête suivante ? Rayons celle-là sur la liste, et au suivant ! Quels étaient tes mots déjà ? « Trop jeune pour se passer la corde au cou » ? « Besoin d'aller voir ailleurs » ? Tu m'avais dis que tu voulais qu'on se marie ! Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas faux ! »

La colère l'envahit tandis qu'elle parlait, et les souvenirs pénibles continuaient de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous les reproches. Bien, pensa-t-elle. Il faut enfoncer le clou. Laissons-le s'enfoncer un peu.

« Tu devrais partir », dit-elle durement.

Il ne bougea pas.

« Va-t-en ! » dit-elle encore, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire s'il restait plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'il était sa faiblesse, peu importe le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Il n'y en a pas eu d'autres, Lil », dit-il doucement. « Jamais. Juste toi ».

« Il y en a eu d'autres… »

« Cite-m'en une seule depuis toi », la défia-t-il.

Lily sécha. Pourtant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sans même s'en rendre compte. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi James était-il là ? Il avait passé les quinze dernières années à chercher des moyens plus ou moins subtils de lui faire savoir à quel point elle comptait peu pour lui. A quoi jouait-il maintenant ?

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement. « Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Es-tu en train d'essayer de me convaincre de coucher avec toi ? »

Elle tressaillit à ses propres mots, y voyant ce qu'ils étaient. Elle venait juste d'énoncer un de ses désirs les plus secrets – que James revienne en rampant vers elle, incapable de rester loin d'elle plus longtemps.

C'était un désir qu'elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même pour rester drapée dans sa colère juste et protectrice envers son ancien amant. Elle se détestait de savoir que, même après toutes ces années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer, alors qu'apparemment il n'avait eu aucun problème à la pousser hors de son chemin quand il en avait eu assez de cette amourette de jeunesse.

James ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa révélation.

« Non », dit-il, toujours avec cette voix douce qui lui était si peu commune. « Je voulais juste voir si une décision que j'ai prise il y a très longtemps était justifiée ».

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il voulait parler.

« Ah oui ? »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux du jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas ». Il avait l'air accablé. « Si seulement tu ne me détestais pas », ajouta-t-il nostalgique, le désir noyant ses yeux tandis qu'il la fixait désespérément.

Elle se sentit partagée. C'était un regard qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé depuis quinze ans qui la ramenait à son passé. Pendant un court instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. C'était certainement ce qui aurait suivi ce regard dans le passé.

A la place, sa main vint caresser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre cette main, le soulagement envahissant chaque fibre de son corps. Ils avaient de nouveau quinze ans. James était de nouveau là.

Cette pensée prit le pas sur ce court bien-être.

Horrifiée, elle se leva du canapé et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, là où il ne verrait pas ses larmes.

Un instant plus tard, elle entendit un POP caractéristique tandis qu'il transplanait.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est frustrant... Doublement, triplement ! Pour vous consoler, le titre du prochain chapter :_ A la rencontre de Dumbledore. _On va donc pas tarder à arriverau fameux chapter, long et dense, qui va tout nous expliquer sur le paradoxe temporel... Fred va en prendre pour son grade... Mais pour cela, il va falloir aller trouver Dumbledore..._

* * *


	27. A la rencontre de Dumbledore

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs**, traduit de l'anglais par Fée Flea(u), d'après une histoire de Whisky, inspirée par l'univers de JK Rowling.

* * *

Bon, je n'épiloguerai pas sur le long silence qui a séparé ce court chapter des précédents... Des obligations, les vacances, ma vie privée, bref, plein de bonnes raisons... Pour une fois, je ne répondrai qu'aux RAR qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site, les autres ayant déjà reçu des réponses directes... 

**Cecilia :** Je crois qu'on aurait tous été très embêtés face à un tel choix... Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on en veut pas trop à James...

**Siri l'Aventurier :** Oups... T'es pas crevé ? Désolée pour la lenteur de la suite... Ca devient difficile à traduire, c'est plus très motivant la suite, et en plus, la suite, suite pas encore écrite n'arrive pas... Ca aide pas... En tout cas, merci d'avoir bravé les interdits pour cette histoire, ça fait plaisir, mais ne te mets pas tes parents à dos pour cette fiction, quand même...

**Lou la Vénusienne : **Oulà, une violente ! Ligue anti-macho ? lol ! Tu arrives à t'y retrouver dans les pourquoi des comment ! Félicitations... mais c'est pas encore pour ce chapter-ci, lol ! Le prochain ! Merci de continuer à suivre !

**Ce Baratineur :** En effet, Harry est certainement plus coupable que Fred, encore que ce soit les jumeaux qui se soient procurés un objet illicite permettant de remonter le temps... Mais à qui s'en prendre sinon à lui ? Il est difficile de se plaindre à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé, non ? Tout comme il est difficile d'avoir des nouvelles des gens qu'on n'a pas envie de voir... ... ...

**Lazoule :** Hé, hé, tes explications devront attendre encore le prochain chapter... Je vais essayer de faire plus vite que pour celui-ci... enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi que tout n'est pas perdu, et qu'il est encore temps de nous pondre un petit Harry... Mais bon, c'est pas nous qui décidons...

**Cec :** Hé oui, Whisky a décidé de nous écrire quelque chose de triste malgré les couillonnades des jumeaux et des Maraudeurs... Peut-être esquisseras-tu tois aussi un sourire à certains passages de ce chapter-ci... comme je l'ai fait en le traduisant...

**Vilarie :** Je traduis les chapitres dans leur longueur originale... Ce qui tient de moi, c'est uniquement le temps de traduction et de publication, et je dois avouer que ma vie privée avait besoin que je prenne un peu plus soin d'elle que de cette histoire... Donc je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour la suite, encore qu'ils risquent d'être rapidement interrompus puisque rien n'a été écrit dans deux ou trois chapitres et ce depuis plusieurs années...

**Gwen :** Bienvenue au club, on se demande tous comment ça va finir, et pour tout te dire, j'ai bien peur que ça ne se finisse jamais... Mais je vais essayer de relancer l'auteur, voir où elle en est de sa vie et de ses problèmes... Merci d'aimer et de t'intéresser...

Et un grand merci à tous d'être restés fidèle à cette histoire !

* * *

Chapter 27 : A la rencontre de Dumbledore… 

« Il faut que j'assiste à cette réunion ».

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu as surtout besoin de rester au lit ».

« T'es vraiment crétin, Ron. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. Tu as juste à faire quelque chose pour distraire les médicomages le temps que je fiche le camp ».

« Quoi ? Là ? »

« Non, quand George sera revenu. Il vient avec moi. J'aurais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à m'introduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Passe-moi ces fringues, là ».

Ron lui tendit à contrecoeur le jean, le pull et les baskets que Fred lui avait demandé d'emmener. Celui-ci les saisit, sauta de son lit d'hôpital et commença à se débarrasser de son pyjama sans aucune pudeur.

« Bah te gêne pas ! » dit Ron d'un ton dégoûté en lui tournant le dos.

« Merci », répondit Fred en enfilant son jean.

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller », insista Ron. « Tu pourrais encore tomber dans les pommes. Ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui va de travers chez toi ».

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé », dit Fred en laçant ses baskets tandis que Ron lui faisait face à nouveau. « C'est pour ça que je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il pourra remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce foutoir. James et Sirius ne servent à rien ».

« Si tu sais ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu nous le dis pas ! » réclama Ron, sa voix atteignant un volume inquiétant.

« Hé, mets-la en sourdine », dit Fred en faisant un signe de la main signifiant à Ron qu'il devait baisser d'un ton.

Ron fit comme si de rien n'était, mais George choisit ce moment pour débouler dans la pièce.

« Je les ai retenus autant que j'ai pu, ils sont en chemin pour venir te voir, tu es habillé, excellent, il faut y aller maintenant ! » Il avait tout dit d'une traite, saisissant Fred par le revers de son pull et le traînant hors de la pièce tout en parlant.

Ron les suivit en grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi dans cette affaire ? »

Ceux à qui George avait fait référence étaient en réalité Molly, Charlie et Percy. Molly, heureuse que son fils soit en bonne voie de rétablissement avait enfin autorisé Ron et Percy à venir voir leur frère. Cependant, les jumeaux avaient réussi à faire passer un message à Ron avant qu'il vienne grâce à une plume Pas-Besoin-de-Passer-le-Message sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé pour « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Le message indiquait qu'il devait emmener quelques vêtements pour Fred ainsi que sa baguette.

Ron avait caché tout ça dans un sac Plus-Grand-que-ça-n'en-a-l'air et avait attendu que George distrait le reste de la famille avec un petit tour à la cafétéria pour demander à Fred pourquoi il avait besoin de vêtements alors qu'il était cloué sur son lit d'hôpital.

Il avait alors appris que si Fred désirait s'habiller, c'était parce qu'il avait découvert que Sirius et James avaient directement été convoqués de l'hôpital par Dumbledore pour parler de l'état de Fred.

Fred lui-même n'avait pas été invité. Ron supposa qu'on le pensait trop malade pour le cuisiner sur sa maladie si tôt. Et effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça. Il était pâle et paraissait épuisé, comme vidé.

Malgré cela – et le fait que Molly avait très explicitement refusé de l'autoriser à sortir de l'hôpital – Fred avait l'air plus que déterminé à assister à cette réunion.

Les trois garçons marchaient maintenant, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sans attirer l'attention sur eux, en direction du réseau de cheminées de Sainte-Mangouste.

Fred saisit Ron par le bras et lui dit à voix basse : « Ok, Ron, voila le marché. Ca va nous prendre un bout de temps pour atteindre Poudlard... »

« On a besoin que tu distraies les guérisseurs... » ajouta George.

« Les patients », renchérit Fred.

« La sécurité », continua George.

« Les visiteurs », énuméra Fred.

« Les elfes de maison », rappela George.

« Les portraits », finit Fred.

« Mais le plus important », avertit George.

« Maman », achevèrent-ils en chœur.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse nous rattraper avant qu'on ait rejoint l'école »

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle ait ne serait-ce que la plus petite chance de se demander où nous sommes » dit Fred.

« Elle nous ramènerait par la peau des fesses avant même que nous ayions mis un pied à Pré-au-Lard », frémit George.

« Ce qui signifierait que le monde continuerait comme nous le connaissons », ajouta mystérieusement Fred.

Ce dernier commentaire valut à Fred un regard bizarre de la part de George.

Cependant, Ron était déjà concentré sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir créer une telle diversion. Pousser des cris sans raison apparente était sa manière habituelle d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il commença à observer autour de lui à la recherche d'une cible potentielle à laquelle s'attaquer. A la recherche du complice involontaire qui l'aiderait à créer un centre d'attention basé sur une dispute à en crever les tympans d'une chauve-souris, comme Sainte- Mangouste n'en avait jamais eue.

Et elle était là, à la réception.

George, qui observait son petit frère en train de jauger la situation, suivit son regard vers une jeune sorcière aux cheveux frisés.

« Hey, c'est pas… ? »

« Bon allez-y les gars, j'ai votre couverture »

Ron fonça vers sa camarade de classe, une étincelle diabolique dans les yeux.

« Hey ! » hurla-t-il à son intention. « SALE ! »

Les jumeaux n'attendirent pas de connaître la suite.

oOoOo

Sirius attendait seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur était parti avec Rusard pour trouver une solution en ce qui concernait – paraissait-il – une bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu ensorcelée, laissant Sirius seul à se demander comment s'en sortait James avec Lily.

Quand les deux Maraudeurs avaient été appelés pour cette réunion à propos des tenants et aboutissants de la maladie de Fred, James avait immédiatement déclaré qu'il voulait aller chercher Lily, ce qui avait surpris Dumbledore au point qu'il en avait haussé les sourcils.

Sirius avait discrètement fait signe au vieil homme de ne pas poser de questions. Dumbledore, suivant le conseil de son ancien élève, avait simplement autorisé James à partir trouver son ancienne petite amie sans poser aucune question embarrassante.

James avait transplané avec l'air – pour Sirius du moins – très peu sûr de lui-même, et Sirius avait suivi Dumbledore à Poudlard, un sentiment de malaise s'installant dans son estomac.

Sirius ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre les raisons qui poussaient James à vouloir ramener Lily dans toute cette fichue affaire. Il avait abandonné tous ses rêves pour l'en éloigner, et ça n'avait aucun sens si James la ramenait dans tout ça, après avoir tout fait pour la tenir à distance pendant quinze ans.

En revanche, ce que Sirius comprenait, c'était que James commençait sérieusement à douter du choix qu'il avait fait, toutes ces années auparavant, en faisant sortir Lily de sa vie. Il hésitait. Le choc d'avoir découvert qu'il avait, par inadvertance, causé la mort de plusieurs de ses amis les plus proches avait ébranlé James dans ses convictions.

Le problème, c'était que James aimait voir le monde en noir et blanc. Vrai ou faux. Bon ou mauvais. Une fois qu'il avait décidé que quelque chose était juste, il le faisait sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, James devait faire face à une situation où il ne pouvait pas différencier le bon du mauvais. Il avait formé dans sa tête une certaine notion comme quoi pour atténuer le mal inhérent à sa décision de quitter Lily, il devait être honnête avec elle après tout ce temps, et il avait agi en conséquence. Mais même quand son ami avait transplané, Sirius savait que la résolution de James était bien entamée.

Sirius déplorait cette moralité totalement manichéenne. Elle avait fait prendre à James des décisions dures et les avait rendues d'autant plus difficiles à supporter. A cause d'elle, James avait eu un mal fou à faire face à la haine de Lily pendant toutes ces années.

La propre opinion de Sirius sur le sujet était confuse et contradictoire. Il avait passé les dernières heures complètement concentré sur James et sur ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, s'empêchant ainsi de penser à sa propre réaction aux horribles révélations de Fred.

Assis seul avec ses pensées, il se battait maintenant pour maintenir son esprit loin du tumulte qui résulterait inévitablement – il le savait – d'une plus mûre réflexion sur ses émotions. Il pouvait déjà sentir son chagrin pour Remus revenir à la charge tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de détourner de son esprit l'image de son ami disparu, étendu, nu et couvert d'égratignures sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante après une nuit de pleine lune. Cette image avait presque détruit Sirius quand il avait appris la mort de son ami. Elle lui rappelait combien Remus avait pu être vulnérable à certains moments, malgré la force du loup, et combien Sirius avait échoué dans la mission de protection qu'il s'était assignée.

Sirius espéra que Dumbledore resterait occupé par Rusard pendant un bon bout de temps encore. La dernière chose qu'il voulait à ce moment précis, était d'examiner la situation de trop près, et il savait que le directeur risquait de lui rappeler toutes les terribles choses qui découlaient du retour accidentel de Fred et Harry dans le temps.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant lentement sur l'intérieur de la pièce, et Sirius attendit avec une certaine appréhension que le directeur apparaisse. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il découvrit que ce n'était pas Dumbledore mais James qui entrait dans la pièce, seul.

Il évita le regard de Sirius.

« Elle est où ? »

James s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche de Sirius et fixa ses mains.

« J'ai pas pu le faire. J'ai pas pu lui dire. » Il porta ses mains à ses sourcils comme si son cou n'était plus assez fort pour supporter sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, Sirius ? »

Sirius ne put pas répondre. Il ne savait pas comment le faire.

« Je veux dire, comment ai-je pu lui faire tant de mal ? C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait que j'allais faire… Tu sais, avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble... »

Sirius, qui essayait toujours d'échapper à l'image perturbante de Remus, mit un moment à comprend ce qu'avait dit James. Quand il saisit enfin, pourtant, il sentit quelque chose d'inattendu grandir en lui. De la colère.

« James, ressaisis-toi, ok ! » lança-t-il. « Il y a des choses pires que la mort de ton amourette d'adolescent ! »

James se raidit, et immédiatement Sirius regretta ses paroles.

« Désolé », dit James.

Sirius se contenta de regarder le sol.

A ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, si fort qu'elle alla claquer contre la bibliothèque derrière elle et plusieurs ouvrages tombèrent pèle-mêle sur le sol.

Sirius et James se retournèrent tous deux.

C'était Fred Weasley qui avait tout envoyé balader, et il se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, rouge et essoufflé.

Il jeta rapidement un œil derrière lui comme s'il s'imaginait avoir pu être suivi, puis adressa un signe de tête à James et à Sirius, ferma tranquillement la porte derrière lui et prit un siège près d'eux, donnant l'impression qu'il était attendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » demanda Sirius après avoir échangé un regard exaspéré avec James. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre.

« Je peux difficilement vous laisser tenir une réunion à mon propos sans être là pour remplir les blancs, vous ne croyez pas ? » dit Fred. « Peu importe, où est Dumbledore ? »

« Dehors, en train de s'occuper de la distraction que tu as mis en place pour éloigner Rusard de ton chemin et te laisser te glisser jusqu'ici, j'imagine », dit Sirius. « T'inquiète pas, il devrait bientôt être de retour »

Fred hocha la tête.

Cinq minutes passèrent en silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, révélant cette fois Dumbledore.

Le directeur hocha la tête pour lui-même en remarquant la présence de Fred, un mince sourire éclairant ses traits.

Puis il redevint sérieux, tout à son affaire.

« Bien, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

* * *

_Enfin on y arrive, hein ! Ca aura mis le temps, mais en attendant, on a retrouvé un peu nos jumeaux et la fratrie Weasley... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

* * *


	28. Alors c’est comme ça que marchent les vo

**Rencontre de Maraudeurs**, d'après une fic originale de Whiskey.

* * *

****

**Disclaimer**

Rien à moi, tout appartient à JKR et à Whiskey... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, seulement des encouragements et des félicitations, ce qui est bien plus intéressant sur bien des points...

* * *

**Note de Whisky** : Attention, ce chapitre est long et raide, et vous risquez d'avoir à le lire une ou deux fois avant de bien saisir ma théorie. Je vous promets que ça a un sens !

* * *

**Note de la Traductrice** : Je sais, je sais, gros retard... Du coup, je n'ose même pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos ô combien nombreuses reviews, mais je vous jure que c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et que ça me fait un bien fou !

* * *

Chapter 28 : Alors c'est comme ça que marchent les voyages dans le temps !...

Le directeur hocha la tête pour lui-même en remarquant la présence de Fred, un mince sourire éclairant ses traits.

Puis il redevint sérieux, tout à son affaire.

« Bien, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

« J'te l'fais pas dire », marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe tandis que Dumbledore prenait un siège.

« Par où est-ce qu'on commence ? » s'enquit James.

« Par le commencement » répondit simplement Dumbledore. « J'ai toujours pensé que le début était un bon endroit pour commencer. » Il rit à une blague connue de lui seul. « Tout particulièrement depuis que Mr. Weasley nous a fait la grâce de sa présence. Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par le couloir du temps d'origine. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce propos, Fred ? Quelles différences y a-t-il entre notre temps et la première réalité dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Si quelqu'un était surpris des informations que Dumbledore semblait avoir, personne ne le montra. Il était évident que Dumbledore avait fait la connexion entre la maladie de Fred et le voyage dans le temps accidentel dix-huit ans auparavant.

Fred n'hésita qu'un millième de seconde avant de débiter tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser : « Mon père était toujours vivant, et Lupin aussi. » James vacilla. « Harry était né, et ma petite sœur Ginny aussi. Neville Londubat était toujours vivant. On ne vivait pas à Square Grimmaud, enfin pas ma famille en tout cas, on habitait toujours au Terrier. Ron était différent. Les gens l'aimaient bien, enfin un peu. Même cette fille, là, Hermione, qu'il n'aime pas. Sirius était recherché pour le meurtre de douze Moldus et pour avoir vendu la famille Potter à Vous Savez Qui. Les Potter, c'étaient James et Lily, ils étaient mariés… et morts. Mais Vous Savez Qui avait disparu pendant des années. La guerre ne s'est pas passée comme ici. C'était fini. Vous Savez Qui venait tout juste de réapparaître quand George et moi avons mis la main sur ce retourneur de temps. »

Fred avait dit tout ça plutôt rapidement et s'en été tenu aux faits, n'osant regarder ni Sirius ni James, qui avaient bien sûr déjà été mis au courant de tout ça.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il avait l'intention de demander une clarification sur un fait ou un autre, mais il la referma rapidement. Pour Fred, il était clair que Dumbledore était en train d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans l'énorme tas d'informations qui venait juste de lui parvenir.

« Voldemort est réapparu ? » finit-il par demander. « D'où ? Où Voldemort a-t-il disparu ? »

Fred ouvrit la bouche, mais la réponse resta en suspens. Il lui fallut réfléchir. « Personne ne sait vraiment. En tout cas c'est à cause de Harry. Il a essayé de tuer Harry mais il n'a pas réussi. C'est comme si le sortilège lui était revenu et personne n'a jamais réellement su pourquoi. Vous Savez Qui a disparu après ça. Harry est devenu célèbre. Tout le monde l'appelait « Le Survivant ».

« Le Survivant » répéta lentement Dumbledore. « Et pourtant il n'a jamais pu vivre dans cette réalité. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et James et Lily… » Dumbledore se tourna vers James.

« Morts », confirma James. « C'est ce que Harry avait dit aussi. La nuit où ils ont disparu. Il a dit qu'il était orphelin. » Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Sirius lui lança un regard plein de sympathie.

« Ahh » dit Dumbledore en hochant légèrement la tête. « Je vois. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que tout ça a pu changer ? » demanda Fred. « L'un d'entre vous a dû faire quelque chose de différent. A quel moment devons-nous retourner pour réparer ça ? »

Sirius se tourna vivement vers l'adolescent, lui adressant un regard meurtrier. « Réparer ?! Laisser mourir Lily et James, tu appelles ça « réparer » ! Qu'est-ce qui rend ta précieuse réalité meilleure que celle-ci ? La seule différence que je vois, c'est que les victimes sont différentes. Voldemort est toujours là. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il a réussi à revenir au pouvoir avant que tu ne reviennes dans le temps. »

« Il a disparu pendant quatorze ans ! » cria Fred. « Il n'y a pas eu autant de victimes. Les choses allaient mal, mais pas à ce point ! »

« Tu dis juste ça parce qu'Arthur est mort », répondit hargneusement Sirius.

Fred pâlit.

« Assez ! » tonna Dumbledore avec assez de force pour secouer tous les portraits du bureau. Paniqués, les personnages fuirent tous hors de leurs cadres. « Assez » répéta Dumbledore.

James redressa la tête pour faire face au directeur. « Est-ce qu'il est possible de revenir en arrière ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Tu ne veux pas… » commença Sirius, mais un regard noir de James le coupa dans son élan.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez dire, James » répondit solennellement Dumbledore. « Peut-on défaire ce qui a été fait ? Non. Personne ne peut faire cela. »

« Mais on l'a bien fait » s'insurgea Fred. « Harry et moi, on a tout changé. »

« Non » dit fermement James. « C'est moi qui ai tout changé. C'était une erreur et maintenant il faut que je la répare. Dites-moi juste comment, Professeur. »

« James » dit Sirius doucement. « Moi aussi je voudrais que Remus et les autres soient vivants, autant que toi, mais tu ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça, tu ne peux pas… »

« Que voulez-vous dire par « ce qui a été fait ne peut pas être défait » ? » interrompit Fred, adressant sa question à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil blanc en direction de Sirius.

« Je suis toute ouïe », soupira ce dernier signifiant ainsi qu'il ne couperait pas la parole.

« L'un de vous a-t-il déjà fait des recherches sérieuses sur les voyages dans le temps ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Un peu, quand Fred et Harry ont disparu » répondit Sirius. « Surtout Remus et moi. On voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient partis. Et ce qui arriverait au couloir du temps. »

Dumbledore se redressa un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Avez-vous découvert quoi que ce soit concernant de multiples couloirs du temps ? L'effet de branchage ? »

Sirius eut l'air perdu. « C'était mentionné brièvement dans quelques chapitres. Considéré comme non pertinent par la plupart. Nous vivons seulement dans un seul couloir du temps, alors peu importe combien il en existe d'autres. »

« Oui, oui », marmonna Dumbledore. « C'était la théorie à la mode dans les années soixante-dix, au moment où vous avez entrepris cette recherche. Vous n'avez rien lu de plus récent sur le sujet ? Les travaux d'Alderdash Squerk ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu en savoir plus », admit sombrement James.

« Et alors, quelle est la théorie actuelle ? » demanda Fred en jetant à James un regard plein de dédain.

« La théorie de l'effet de branchage, Sirius, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? » insista Dumbledore.

Sirius secoua la tête et porta une main à ses tempes. « La théorie du branchage » dit-il. « D'accord. Pour chaque choix qui est fait, pour chaque possibilité qui existe, il existe une dimension dans laquelle ces possibilités sont des réalités. Comme le temps passe, de plus en plus de dimensions sont créées. Comme les branches d'un arbre, sauf que les branches ne finissent jamais. Elles s'étendent et se multiplient à l'infini. Aucun être ne peut exister dans plus d'une dimension à la fois. Chaque être est multiplié par autant de dimensions qu'il existe. »

James fixa son ami, visiblement impressionné. « Tu te souviens de ça alors que tu as fait ces recherches avec Remus dans les années soixante-dix ?! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Rien n'échappe à mon cerveau de rêve »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les voyages dans le temps ? » demanda Fred. « On a seulement voyagé dans la même dimension, non ? Un seul couloir du temps ? »

« Nous y arrivons », annonça Dumbledore. « La conclusion à laquelle les théoriciens modernes qui travaillent sur les voyages dans le temps sont parvenue est celle-ci : aucun couloir du temps, aucune dimension ne peut réellement être changée. Une fois créée, elle l'est pour de bon et ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre » dit James. « Notre couloir du temps a été changé. La naissance de Harry a été annulée, tout a été changé. »

« Non » dit Dumbledore. « Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été changé. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont toujours vivants quelque part ? » demanda abruptement Sirius. « Remus, Arthur, Harry. Ils existent toujours ? »

« Dans une autre dimension », confirma Dumbledore.

« Une autre branche de l'arbre », murmura Fred qui commençait à saisir le raisonnement.

« Une branche de l'arbre qui – du moins je le pense – s'est achevée la nuit dernière avec le retour dans le temps de Fred et de Harry. »

« S'est achevée ? » interrogea James. « Je croyais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se terminer ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Sirius tout à l'heure ? »

Sirius acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore.

« Mmm » Dumbledore inclina la tête en direction de Sirius. « Effectivement, c'était la théorie il y a dix-huit ans. Les recherches récentes nous en ont apporté une différente que je vais vous expliquer. Si des voyageurs dans le temps apportent des changements à leur propre histoire, une branche peut se terminer. Les voyageurs dans le temps ne peuvent ni modifier l'histoire de leur propre branche, ni l'écourter. Ils doivent avoir leurs histoires, leurs passés, leurs personnalités pour pouvoir devenir ces mêmes voyageurs dans le temps, et changer cette histoire créerait un paradoxe inimaginable. A chaque fois qu'un voyage dans le temps est entrepris – à partir du moment où le sortilège est lancé, le temps fait une halte, ou reste en suspens si vous préférez. Le temps reprend son cours soit lorsque les voyageurs rattrapent le temps qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux, soit lorsqu'ils y retournent par un sortilège, mais seulement si rien dans leur histoire n'a été altéré, ou, comme le prévoyait le plan avec Harry et Fred, si les altérations se contiennent les unes les autres grâce à une potion destinée à créer une parenthèse temporelle. Si les altérations ne se contiennent pas, ce couloir du temps restera en suspens pour l'éternité. Il se terminera donc. Un nouveau couloir émergera de la branche de départ à l'endroit même où les altérations ont été faites. »

Fred, Sirius et James regardaient tous dans le vide.

Dumbledore soupira et conjura un tableau noir et un bâton de craie.

« Ici » dit-il. « C'est le couloir du temps de Harry et Fred au départ. » Il dessina une longue ligne blanche en travers du tableau et reçut des hochements de tête de compréhension de la part de ses trois élèves. « De la fin de ce couloir, Fred et Harry sont revenus dans le passé à ce point-ci. » Et il tapota le tableau sur un point de la ligne qui reçut la légende « 1978 ». « Pendant les quelques jours où Harry et Fred ont été parmi nous, aucune altération importante n'a eu lieu. Du moins rien qui n'aurait pu être contenu grâce à la potion qu'ils devaient boire. Rien jusqu'à l'instant exact où ils ont disparu de leurs lits cette nuit-là. Est-ce le moment où vous avez pris votre décision, James ? »

« Effectivement », répondit James d'une voix blanche.

« Bien sûr » Dumbledore se retourna vers son tableau. « De toute façon, c'est à ce moment-là que le nouveau couloir a été créé. Une nouvelle branche de l'arbre dans laquelle Harry n'est pas né et où ni Harry ni Fred ne sont retournés dans le temps. » Il traça une nouvelle ligne pour représenter la nouvelle branche. « Quand la nouvelle branche a été créée, Fred et Harry ont immédiatement été absorbés par leur propre couloir du temps puisqu'ils n'appartenaient plus à celle-ci. Ils ne pouvaient plus appartenir à un couloir qui ne pouvait plus jamais leur permettre de revenir dans le passé. »

« Okay », dit Fred. « Donc j'ai été réabsorbé dans mon couloir du temps de départ. Pourquoi suis-je maintenant dans celui-ci ? »

« Parce que votre propre couloir du temps est en suspens, Fred. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Quand Harry et vous avez voyagé dans le temps, votre couloir s'est achevé. Une fois que vous êtes revenu dans le temps et que vous avez changé le cours de l'histoire, la seule raison pour laquelle votre propre couloir du temps a continué d'exister, c'est qu'il devait créer le jeu de circonstances qui vous conduiraient, Harry et vous, à avoir cet accident avec le retourneur de temps. Pour éviter le paradoxe temporel. Vous comprenez ? Maintenant que vous avez voyagé dans le temps, ce couloir du temps n'a plus de raison de continuer, et vous, en tant que voyageur dans le temps, avez réussi à converger vers ce Fred Weasley de ce couloir-ci, qui n'a jamais voyagé dans le temps. Vous voyez ? »

Fred fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de tout comprendre, mais toute cette discussion philosophique lui faisait mal à la tête d'une certaine façon.

« Donc, c'est comme s'il y avait deux Fred de deux couloirs du temps différents dans un même corps ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est ce que je pense », acquiesça gravement Dumbledore. « Bien qu'il s'agisse du seul cas pratique dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les théories sur le sujet n'ont été que cela, des théories. »

« Vous voulez dire que personne n'avait encore assez altéré le temps pour que deux personnes se retrouvent dans le même corps ? » demanda James.

« Oh je pense que si », dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. « Mais n'oubliez pas que nous bénéficions de circonstances très particulières. D'éventuels voyageurs dans le temps qui se seraient retrouvés dans la position de Fred seraient simplement morts avant d'avoir eu la chance de prendre la potion d'expansion de cerveau. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas été crus quand ils ont déclaré qu'ils étaient en possession de connaissances sur une autre version de l'histoire. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, l'expérience pratique de Fred est la seule dont j'ai jamais entendu parler qui permette de soutenir la théorie du branchage comme je viens de vous l'expliquer. »

« Alors toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas sensées mourir existent toujours dans le premier couloir du temps. Ils n'ont pas juste été effacés ? Est-ce qu'on peut les sauver ? » demanda James, impatienté par tous ces propos académiques. « Remus et les autres, est-ce qu'on peut les sauver ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

« On ne peut pas effacer ce qui a été fait » dit-il prudemment, mais il y avait comme une attente dans sa voix, comme s'il attendait de ses élèves qu'ils parviennent à quelque conclusion sans qu'il ait à leur arracher de la bouche.

« Alors c'est foutu » dit Fred. « Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? »

« On peut créer un nouveau couloir du temps », suggéra James. « Une nouvelle branche. »

« Mais on ne peut pas la changer plus tôt », dit Sirius. « Ce ne sera jamais vraiment comme dans la première vie de Fred. Mais peut-être qu'on peut tous les sauver. James et Lily, aussi. »

« Non », dit James avec fatalité. « Je dois mourir. »

C'était comme s'il avait lui-même enfoncé le dernier clou de son cercueil.

Ca faisait presque un peu cliché.

Mais personne ne savait trop quoi dire.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez saisi ?

* * *

_


End file.
